To Spill or Not To
by Xanthie
Summary: Hermione gets a love letter from Sirius. Harry and Ron, very stupid. Reviews please. This is a love story between Hermione and Sirius. Ever wonder why a muggle like her is so brilliant with magic? Find out why...
1. Long Haired Man

**To Spill or Not To**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. **

**Note: Clandestineness is an original concept.**

A/N: I have re-written after editing it for the nth time now because of all the reviews I'm getting that I should get a Beta. I still don't have one but I'll see if I can make this a bit more "readable" for those who enjoyed and those who will enjoy this story. Thank you very much for your support. Please don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Long Haired Old Man**

* * *

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

* * *

Read. That's what I do when a lot of things bother me so much.

Write. That's what I do when I don't like what I'm feeling at the moment.

And as of now, I am not doing so well. I already read about five encyclopedia thick books. I've already written two short stories and eleven poems all about confusion. I usually write what I'm feeling and by the looks of things, I must be really troubled. Even Harry and Ron don't know these eccentricities of mine. They always thought that I do these things because I'm rather fond of it and because I want to be the top of the class. I have to thank my photographic memory for that. These eccentricities of mine help me a lot because it calms me down and makes me think things through. When I read, my thoughts are cleared and I get to think. When I write I get to release my emotions and thus preventing me from erupting like a volcano. But it doesn't mean I like what I feel.

It's his entire fault! Why did he have to be so gorgeous? Why did he have to be so close to perfect? I know a lot of people think differently but if they could just see him through my eyes! They don't know how thoughtful and sweet he is. They don't know how many risks he already took for the sake of Harry and those pathetic wizards and witches who don't even have the slightest idea that he was innocent all along. Oh, Sirius! Why do you have to haunt my thoughts, creep into my walls and sneak into my dreams? Before, it only bothered me a little. I just read an article or two from the Daily Prophets after dreaming about him and I'll have a normal happy day. But then…

**Flashback**

"Mail's here!" Ron said excitedly.

"I hope I get a letter from Snuffles this time. It has been so long since he wrote me anything," said Harry in a very hopeful voice.

The owls flew and hovered above our heads and started dropping letters and packages to their respective recipients. Everybody in the Great Hall was looking up and checking if any of them had any mail when a very distinct scarlet parchment hovered above us carried by a large barn owl. Nobody knew to whom it was for and certainly this alarmed everyone, of course, a howler doesn't come too often. Then the owl dropped it. Slowly, it dropped down to the Slytherin's table and to everyone's surprise, it dropped exactly where Malfoy was sitting.

Malfoy's face went so pink with fear and complete embarrassment. He quickly grabbed the howler and tried to open it outside the Great Hall when suddenly it exploded moments before he reached the door.

"How could you? Were you out of your mind? You're lucky you weren't expelled you inconsiderate spoiled brat! Your father was so furious he almost went there and hexed you. If the Cruciatus Curse weren't one of the Unforgivable Curses, I would've done it myself!" went a deafening sound that was heard no doubt by everybody. Malfoy didn't wait to find out what everybody's' expression were. He rushed off outside the Great Hall.

The Great Hall exploded with laughter. Ginny, fell out of her chair. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard that they were grasping for air. It was rather hilarious. Apparently, it was one of those stunts he tried to pull on the three of us. He learned a few hexes and tried to use it against us. Malfoy pointed his wand towards us when we weren't looking when suddenly Ron's quill dropped and the three of us tried to pick it up. Malfoy's hex went straight to Professor McGonagall's bottom that happened to be in front of us and a horse's tail grew from her behind. She turned suddenly with a furious look in her face. She saw Malfoy standing behind us with his wand pointing directly to where her butt was before she turned around. We looked up and bewildered by the expression on her face.

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you? What were you thinking?" said an obviously pissed off Professor.

Professor McGonagall took her wand from her robe and pointed it at her bottom. A dark yellow light burst from its end and the horsetail that was dangling from it disappeared instantly. Malfoy couldn't move because of fear. Even we didn't dare move. With the expression on her face like that, who would've? We heard seventy-five points were taken from Slytherin because of it and a letter was sent to his parents after his detention.

The laugh died almost instantly. A small brown owl was carrying the most unusual mail. A royal blue envelope was clutched in its claws. I can hear everyone gasp and started to whisper among each other.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." I said trying to figure out what it was. Someone could've used a royal blue parchment, couldn't they? But why would they?

"I know that!" Ron said after examining it carefully.

"Dad got one of those years ago. It's what you called a…what was that again…" as he snapped his fingers trying hard to remember its name.

"A Clandestineness!" said Ginny excitedly.

"That's it! A Clandestineness! It's like the opposite of a howler." Said Ron immediately.

"What do you mean? It whispers?" asked Harry with a confused look in his face.

"Well, open it Hermione and I'll explain it to you" said Ron with a confident look in his face.

The scent of roses filled my nose as I opened it. Light blue smoke escaped from it and swirled to surround me. A small figure of a human started to form in front of me. It was no more than two feet tall and to my surprise it took the form of Sirius Black. I gasped! He's feet were barely touching the table and instead of his old shabby robes, he was wearing a dark blue robe. His beard was shaven, although his hair was still long, it was combed neatly parting at the middle and rested on his shoulders. He started to speak and to my astonishment, his voice filled my ears seizing the noise that everybody was making.

"Hermione, I don't know how you're going to take this news that I am to tell you" said his figure.

I started to think about this news and worried that something might have happened to him or that Harry might be in grave danger, again. It was as if it could read my mind when the figure spoke again, I startled when it said,

"No, its not about Harry and don't worry I'm fine. And I'm not reading your mind. I just know that those thoughts would come into your mind after that statement. Anyway, I sent this Clandestineness because this is at the utmost secrecy. I wouldn't want it to fall in the wrong hands and I wouldn't want it to be read by anybody," said the figure as if he was the real Sirius Black.

"My news is that," it went on. "I am in love with the smartest witch I have ever laid eyes on, not to mention the most beautiful. I have no intention of forcing her to love me or expect her to give even the slightest care of what I feel. I just want her to know that I do. And if she deems it fit that she should accept my love, I would be the happiest wizard there is. Every night I dream about her. Everyday I think about her," it went on. My mind was swirling with thoughts. Why would he tell me these things? Was it because he needed help or something? Why me? Of all the people that he could have picked, me. The very same person in love with him and yet he tells me about a witch he's in love with.

"I'm telling you this because…Hermione Granger, I love you!" It stopped. A bouquet of white roses appeared from its small hands. "I don't know how you're going to react but as I've told you I don't expect anything from you. If ever you want to say anything you can tell me by return owl." It bid me farewell with these words… "I am looking forward for your response and will wait patiently for it," it said.

My heart pounded so hard as if I just ran in a marathon. Gradually, I could hear the voices of students in the Great Hall, whispering about the Clandestineness. He loves me. I tried to grasp the very idea of it but I just couldn't. And then it hit me. What if the students heard what he said? What if Harry heard everything? I must explain to him that I didn't plan on it. That it wasn't my intention and I would've never use any magic for his godfather to love me like he said he did.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry shouting and I saw his fingers snapping in front of me. I must've been staring for so long. "Hermione, snap out of it!" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't know. I mean how was I supposed to know that? I mean, I didn't plan it. I had no intention of—" Harry cut me off.

"What? What didn't you plan on? What did the letter said?" Harry said nonchalantly.

"Nobody heard the letter Hermione. Nor did anyone read anything from it. There wasn't anything on it. Just a plain royal blue parchment," said Ron reassuringly.

"That's what it does Harry. It delivers a message without anybody knowing what it says, well, except for the person who the letter is supposed to be sent," said Ron as he grabbed a chicken leg from his plate.

"You mean you didn't hear a thing? None of you heard what it said or saw what it did?" I asked hoping that they didn't. "No. When you opened it, we just saw you gasp and looked really serious then you went all pink and looked as though you couldn't believe what it says." Said Harry innocently.

I would've laughed with relief if my eyes weren't drowned in tears from the news I heard. I didn't know what was better, Sirius Black, the exact same person I'm in love with is also in love with me or that nobody heard this news but me?

I kissed Ron and Harry on their cheeks and ran as fast as I could to my room. I closed the door behind me and leaned against the door.

He loves me. He really does. But, I stopped and thought about Harry. How am I supposed to tell him this, and how am I going to answer Sirius' letter? Should I accept? What would happen then? Oh, now I'm all confused! After all this time of hoping that in some absurdity of this magical world, the man I am in love with will love me back, and now that I have it, I'm stuck between my best friend and his godfather!

I looked at the Clandestineness and sighed. I put it under my pillow and I went to my desk and picked up a book. I started with one, then two and after I'm done, I realized I've been reading for about seven hours straight.

**End of Flashback**

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Hermione, open up. It's us," said Ron.

I sighed. What will I tell them? Being their best friend does have its drawbacks. They'll know if I'm lying or not. I always hated that. I don't know why I can't lie to their faces. I got up to my feet and pushed the painting that served as my door. It was a painting of myself wearing my Hogwarts uniform with my hair flowing to my waist but unlike before it was now straight and silky. I straightened it with a vanity spell I got from one of the books in the restricted section of the library. Harry and Ron took a picture of me and had it painted as a present when I was made a prefect. Now that I'm Head Girl I had it transferred to my new room. They know perfectly well what the password to get in but they, being the perfect gentlemen, prefer to knock on the frame of the painting before entering.

"I'm coming," I said as I pushed the back of the painting and letting them come in.

"We didn't see you during practice. What's up?" asked Ron as he put his Firebolt down and sat on his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. Ron had improved since our younger days. He was now a Keeper and Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. When he became captain in our sixth year, I wanted to give him a gift but he insisted that I shouldn't. It was Sirius who had given him the Firebolt as a gift. I wanted to do something nice for him but he just asked me to promise that I will never miss their game or practice. I only missed two of them. The first one was when I got sick then the other was this morning.

"Is there something bothering you, Hermione?" said Harry also putting his Firebolt down and sat on the chair next to Ron. Harry is now Head Boy and still the best Seeker. His room was just across the hall.

"Well, I just got a Clandestineness and…"

"We know. We figured it's from Krum. He's been after you for years," said Harry in a very tired voice, taking off his uniform, shoes and socks.

"Why would you think it was him?" I asked.

"Hermione, I never did figure out why you don't like him. He's like the best seeker, next to Harry of course, and I heard his grades aren't bad at all," said Ron as he too took off his shoes and socks. I took their shoes and put them at the side of the fireplace, where the shoe rack was. I took their socks and put them on the laundry basket next to the closet. I kept quiet. I didn't know if I should tell them. I don't even know how to start.

"Why don't we talk this over a nice hot bath. I'm dying to wash my hair," said Harry. Since my Prefect days we started bathing together, naked even, but it never had any sexual effect on us. Maybe because our love for each other was deeper for us to even think of those things. Since we bathed with each other, our friendship grew stronger. We have proven that our hormones cannot destroy the bond that we have. Not to mention, almost all of our biggest problems were talked about and solved while bathing.

"Hermione, it would be alright if you could just tell us that you're fine. We're just concerned. You know we won't force you to tell us until you're ready," said Harry as the three of us sat on the stairs of the pool sized bathtub, while he was washing my hair and I was washing Ron's.

"I'm fine. I will tell you when I'm ready and thank you for your concern," was all I could say.

"You know we love you Hermione. And we'll do anything for you but haven't you ever heard of foot scrubbing?" asked Ron with a contemptuous tone in his voice. "Yeah, your feet are like trolls'!" said Harry as they both swam a little bit farther away from me. It was obvious they were trying to cheer me up.

"When I get my hands on both of you, I swear I'll make your feet as large as those of trolls'!" I shouted as I swam and tried to catch them. The rest of our bath went well, like most of our baths.

After our long bath, I slipped on a white tee and pajama.

"Hey, we'll just put our brooms in my room and we'll come back, ok?" said Harry as he wiped his feet on the rug. Bathing wasn't the only thing we did together. We also preferred to sleep together. It also started when I was made a Prefect. Voldemort's rise to power made it possible. We made a letter to Professor Dumbledore asking permission if we could share my room. Our grounds were for safety purposes. We said that it would be safer if the three of us slept in the same room. This way, it would be harder for Voldemort to try and attack Harry again. Professor Dumbledore knew that our love for each other would keep us safe from our raging hormones. We got a letter of approval after a week. When Harry and I were made Head Boy and Girl, we decided to make Harry's room like our own mini library and my room as our bedroom.

"I'll go to the kitchen and ask for cold milk for the three of us," said Ron as he took their shoes and broom and gave it to Harry.

"Hey, just come right in ok. I don't want to get up and push the painting for you okay?"

I sat and rested my back on the pillows in the middle of our huge bed and pulled the blankets up to my waist. I pulled my knees up and put my arms around them. I slipped my hands under my pillow and pulled out his letter. My mind swirled again. How can I tell my best friends about this? I know Ron would probably understand but I'm not sure if Harry would. I opened the royal blue envelope and the same fresh scent of rose filled my nostrils again. The same light blue smoke started to surround me. When the figure finished talking, I realized that Harry and Ron were back.

"Hermione, here's your milk," said Ron as he took the envelope from my hands and replaced it with a glass of cold milk. Ron was already drinking his and was carefully examining the Clandestineness that was now in his hand. He gave it to Harry to probe it like he did.

"You must admit Hermione, Krum is really into you," said Harry.

"Yeah, imagine, he took a lot of effort in mailing you this kind of letter," said Ron as he finished his milk with one last gulp. They both climbed up to bed and pulled the blanket.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow's a week night remember?" said Ron as he tugged my arm.

"We all need some rest. Come on now, in you go," said Harry as he held the blanket up to let me inside. I lay down and gave both of them goodnight kisses on each of their lips.

The week went by. My confusion was still there. All home works that were assigned to us weren't enough to take my mind off Sirius and Harry. I was still trying to figure out what to tell both of them.

Finally, the week was up.

We were all in Harry's room finishing our home works.

"Hey, Hermione. What happened to that letter Krum sent you?" asked Harry.

"Did you answer it already?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Well," I said. _I should tell them. I can't keep this up any more. If Harry won't understand this then he wasn't the friend I thought him to be._ "It wasn't from Krum, actually…" I stammered.

"It wasn't? From who was it?" asked Harry curiously

"Don't tell me its another suitor? Boy, Hermione, that hair is doing you good," said Ron as he pointed to my hair.

"Well, it's kind of like that. Actually, I've got to tell you first about this, um, bloke that I'm kind of interested in," I said and bit my lips waiting for their reaction.

"What?! You're interested in some bloke and you didn't tell us?" said Ron as slammed his hand on the table.

"Calm down, Ron. Although, he is right Hermione, it was kind of unfair that you were hiding something like this from us," said Harry and looked so sincere.

"I'm really sorry but I didn't think you'd understand why I would like him of all people," I said trying not to sound as nervous as I am.

"Why wouldn't we understand?" said Ron. "Unless its Draco Malfoy you're in love with, then I think we won't. It's not him is he, Hermione?" asked Ron very concerned.

"No, it's not him." I said trying hard not to laugh at his question.

"Well, since it's that hard for you, we'll just guess who it is," said Harry who was practically beaming at me.

"Alright, give us a clue and if we guessed right, will you promise to tell the truth?" said Ron.

"Only if you promise not to laugh or hate me for it," I said and tried to give my best pleading look to them.

"He's quite handsome actually," I continued. "But, well…er—he's a lot older…" I said feeling my cheeks grow hot.

Harry and Ron thought hard. They both stopped and took about ten minutes before coming up with an answer.

"He's not a professor is he Hermione?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"OH—MY—GOD! You're in love with SNAPE?!?" Ron sputtered with a mix of disgust and shock.


	2. Long Haired Man?

**To Spill or Not To**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies. **

**Note: Clandestineness is an original concept.**

A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Long Haired Old Man?!?**

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

* * *

I turned to Harry who was obviously as dazed as I was. He rolled his eyes with Ron's remark. We would have laughed if it weren't serious. 

"He lost it hasn't he?" said Harry as he turned at my direction. Ron, looked as though he lost his sanity for a moment. He started muttering words to himself and as if trying to swallow something larger than his head.

"Ron! It's not Snape," shouted Harry as he shook Ron's shoulder and trying to put some sense to his slightly demented mind. I think being a boyfriend of a part-veela girl has some bad effect. It's like being exposed to a radioactive material. It gives long term effects due to recurrent exposure.

"Ron! Snap out of it," I said as I slapped his face. He stopped and his world made sense again. He held his pink cheek.

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me that hard you know," said Ron as he kept his hand on his obviously stinging cheek.

"I'm sorry, you looked as though you were about to lose it," I said and turned to Harry for approval. Harry nodded and said "You really did. I guess Fleur's part-veela nature is starting to show some bad aftereffect." Harry and I smiled evilly at him. Ron snorted and ignored Harry's statement.

"How about another clue? Is he smart?" asked Ron curiously.

"Yeah, that's a good question. Looks never really bothered you as long as they have brains."

"Of course, why wouldn't he be? He's one of the best students in Hogwarts during his time. He's also compassionate, considerate, loving and ever so sweet," I said as I tried to keep my eyes on Harry's bewildered face.

"How much older is he Hermione? Did he just graduate from Hogwarts or is he like, ancient?" said Ron who was obviously thinking of one of his brothers.

"I'm not quite sure about that but it's not one of your brothers Ron," I said to him

"Hey, how'd you know I was thinking about them? And besides they are brilliant too you know," said Ron defensively.

"He's as old as our professors. He has long hair and…." Ron cut me off.

"Hmm…long hair, compassionate, considerate, loving and ever so sweet….let's see…He's Professor Dumbledore!" said Ron who looked as though he got a hundred on potions.

"Professor Dumbledore? I really don't know what to say," said Harry in a very puzzled but convinced look.

I really couldn't believe how stupid they were. I knew they show some kind of idiocy sometimes but this was too much. I was about to tell them that Professor Dumbledore, brilliant and thoughtful as he was, I could never have that kind of feelings for him when Neville knocked and practically destroyed the painting that served as our door.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Open up!" shouted Neville.

"What is it? Why are you in such a hurry?" said Harry as he walked towards the painting.


	3. Eight legged freak

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Part 3: Spiderman

       As Harry opened the painting, Neville who looked so scared and was trying to catch his breath, slammed the painting shut as if Fluffy was after him.

"What is it, Neville?" I asked him, puzzled why he had to be such in a hurry. 

"Prof—"…pant…"Professor—"…pant…"Dumb—" 

"Drink this will you?" Ron cut him off and handed him a glass of water for him to drink.

When Neville finished drinking, he breathed deeply.

"What I meant to say was that Professor Dumbledore asks for the three of you because he has something important to tell you. He asked me to tell you that he needs you in his office right away." 

       "Why? What is it about?" asked Harry while he started to fix our things.

"I'm not sure. I think it's about the new DADA Professor. Mad Eye Moody's untimely death became difficult for the faculty since no one can find a replacement in a snap of a finger." He said as he peeked outside pushing the painting as slowly as he can.

"What were you running from? Why are you peeking outside like it's late in the evening and you're trying to sneak out?" asked Ron with a very curious face.

"Well, you see, I was trying this Engorging Charm while walking in the corridor," he started explaining. "I was practicing my wand movements and repeating the words "engorgio" over and over again so that I wouldn't forget. While trying it on a gargoyle across the hall, Ginny suddenly appeared from the corner and my charm hit her chest. I was so surprised that I did that but even more surprised when Ginny's breast started to swell to almost five times its size!" Neville looked at Ron who was now towering over Neville like Professor Snape does to him when his at Potion. Harry and I was holding his robe at the back to keep him from grinding Neville to dust because he can easily do so with his trained physique and all. Since he's the only one left here to protect her little sister, Harry and I would always do this sort of thing when it comes to little mishaps with Ginny.

"You know Neville, you can use the room if you like just put everything back where you found it, ok?" said Harry as both of us pulled Ron from the room who was still glaring at Neville.

       "Why do you always keep me from pounding people that hurt my little sister?" asked Ron while walking towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

       Harry and I exchanged glances. 

"Ron, Ginny can take care of herself and it is her business," I pointed out.

"Besides, its not really a big deal you know. Don't worry; if an eight-foot spider would even dare look at Ginny from a five-meter radius, we'll cheer you right on. Right Hermione?" asked Harry as he was grinning at me.

"With pom-poms and everything," I said grinning back.

Ron, even if he was big and strong with all the training he's been doing, he's still scared of spiders.

"Oh, really funny guys," Ron answered sarcastically.


	4. Bathed Dog

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed. This is Sirius point of view when he made the Clandestineness. I didn't mention how he did it because I can't think of details how he's going to do it.

***

          "This is nerve wracking! Why do I have to tell her what I feel? I mean, why couldn't you just tell her? Or maybe I can just wait for her to finish her studies, or I could…" Remus cut me off. He gave me a very disapproving look because I was walking back and forth in his living room for about an hour now, I think.

"Stop making a hole in my living room, will you? And besides you should know by know that you're the one who's supposed to tell her. This isn't the first time you fell in-love, why are you acting like it is?" said my very concerned best friend who was drinking a cup of tea while listening to me as I rave about her.

I sat down beside him in his couch, looked at him, looked at the floor and thought hard. 

Why the hell am I a nervous wreck? He's right, this is not the first time I fell in-love. Actually it's my second, but I guess this is different. I don't know if I'm just not used to the feeling of it anymore because of the aftereffect of Azkaban or is it because she's an eighteen-year old young woman. Shit! I hate it when I'm confused. 

I looked back at my best friend.

"I don't know. She can be my daughter for crying out loud! But, she's just enchantingly beautiful, brilliant and I've never seen anyone quite like her," I said. Remus continued to sip from his cup of tea.

"You're just going to tell her by mail. It's not like you're going to be there in person. What I advice to you now is that before you make that letter, shave, fix your hair and put on something nice," he said grinning at me in a teasing tone of voice.

He did have a point though. Since I really don't get out much, I don't really pay attention about how I look. I usually spend my time daydreaming about her. 

I've been living with Remus for three years now. I take care of our financial matters since he doesn't have a job yet. I have enough money in Gringgot's to take care of us and three of the many things I love about this place is that it serves as a great hiding place, having your best friend for company and his great cooking skills. 

I got up and went to the bathroom to shave and took a nice long bath. After bathing, I put on my best robe. It was a gift from Remus last Christmas. He made it himself and I must say he is very impressive.

"Moony, could you come in here for a moment," I called out from the living room.

"Hold on, I'm just about to finish our dinner. I'll be right out." 

When he came out from the kitchen, I stood up in front of him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Excuse me mister but have you seen my best friend? He's about as tall as you are but he looks like filth almost all the time and usually smell because he forgets to take a bath unless I remind him," he said obviously trying to keep himself from giggling.

"Remus! Stop kidding around. Do I look okay or do you think I'm overdoing it?" I said trying my best not to strangle him.

"Oh Sirius, is that you? I hardly recognize you." He said chuckling, "I think Hermione would think you're adorable."

"You think so?" 

"Of course, I think any girl is fond of newly bathed dogs," he said laughing.

"I hate you. Do you know that? I just want you to know that I do," I took the robe off for dinner.

"Fine, but you're washing the dishes," both of us went to the kitchen.

After washing the dishes I found Remus on the living room and had already prepared the things I needed for the letter.

"So any suggestions how to break the news to her? I now have the guts to tell her but I'm not sure how to tell her," I said as I put my robes back on and comb my hair again.

"Start by greeting her, tell her that you love her and the most important thing you mustn't forget to tell her is that she is not forced into anything. You're just simply telling her that you love her," he said.

"Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck."

After finishing the letter, I folded it and handed it to Remus.

"Do you think that was okay?"

"That was fine. Now that that's done, will you clean the bathroom now? It's starting to reek because you haven't cleaned it for two months now."

Just then a small brown owl came fluttering down the closed window. I went and opened it. It held in its beak an envelope that was addressed to Remus.

"What great timing," Remus said. I gave the owl some water and food because it seemed really exhausted because of his long trip. Before he left, we gave it my letter to Hermione since the letter Remus got was from Dumbledore.

"What does it say?" I asked him. I thought the letter was about Harry.

"Well, I guess you have to call me Professor Lupin again," he said coolly.

I took the letter and read:

_Dear Remus,_

_I do hope you're in good health upon receiving my letter. How is Snuffles? I hope he's being a good dog, if you know what I mean._

_As you may have known, Mad Eye Moody's sudden death was very unfortunate and due to this our faculty is in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I would like to request you to come back and teach again._

_I am aware that this is a very short notice but I believe that your one of the qualified individuals for the job. _

_I had Professor Snape prepare your wolfsbane and your office is waiting for you as you read this letter. _

_The faculty will be expecting you a week from now. The Head Boy and Girl will be assisting you when you arrive because I will not be present at that time due to urgent family affairs._

_Best Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

"Moody's death is indeed unfortunate. He is the greatest Auror who ever lived," I said folding the letter.

"I guess my luck is better than yours. I will be welcomed not only by Harry but also Hermione. You're envious, I can tell," he said teasing.

"Did I mention I really hate you? I mean maybe I just forgot to tell you that I don't like you at all," I said hating the fact that I was.


	5. Begging Dog

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Part 5: Begging Dog

          Darkness started to fill the night sky. Remus is supposed to be home by now. It's been a week since I sent the Clandestineness to Hermione and since Remus got a letter from Dumbledore asking him to come back and teach. He'll be leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts.

I'm in my dog form lying lazily on the couch, why shouldn't I? It has been an exhausting week for me. 

Remus suddenly apparated inches away from the front door, carrying with him bags of fruits, vegetables, potions and herbs. 

"So have you thought about it?" I asked him as I changed back into my human form and practically lunged at him and grabbed his load. I went to the kitchen and separated each items according to where I should put them. Remus followed behind and was obviously tired of his afternoon trip.

"Are you really serious of what you're asking me?" He said while sitting down.

"No! Actually I'm not, and all I've been doing this week is just out of the kindness of my heart," I retorted sarcastically. I started to place the potions and herbs into glass jars and arranged them in the kitchen counter.

"I must admit, what you've done is quite impressive," he said as he looked around the kitchen. 

"If you're that impressed why won't you say yes?" I asked. I sat down in front of him and looked at him seriously. 

I have been like a house elf for Remus this past week now. I cleaned everything that I can possibly could, put up tapestries for his windows, and did all house works except cooking. That night Remus got the letter I decided that I have to see Harry because I miss him badly and not seeing the object of your affection for three years is torture. 

"You have been bribing me for a week now," he grinned evilly.

"I am not or have ever bribed you," I said smiling guiltily,

"Really? And all these things you did was…" I cut him off.

"Positive reinforcement?" I said feeling quite embarrassed.

"So will you let me go?" I inquired. I changed back into a huge dog and gave him my best puppy eyes hoping it would make him say yes.

"Oh no! not that look," he said standing up from the chair heading to the living room. I changed back into my human form and followed him.

"Oh, come on, please…pretty, pretty please with doggie bones on top," I said and changed back to my canine form to give him my best pleading puppy eyes. He looked at me and was obviously thinking hard. After a few moments, 

"Okay, fine, I give up. You can come but there are things we need to talk about before you can hop onto that train with me." He said raising both his hands and sitting on the couch.

I sat beside him and changed back into my human form.

"Anything. I'll do anything you want!" I said with a noticeable excitement in my statement.

"Well, first we have to consider that Snape is going to be there so it is best to avoid him at all cost and even if you're on the same side now, I know that your hatred for each other is like Harry's love for Quidditch." He said seriously. He's absolutely right. Even if Snape would have the idea that I was in the castle, it is best to make my presence unknown to him if possible.

"He wouldn't even know that I'm there," I said reassuringly.

"You know very well that you must remain as a dog for most of the time and will not show yourself to anyone but to those who know, alright?" he said firmly.

"I already know all of these. Why do you need to tell me?" I asked him.

"Because Hermione's going to be there and if I know Sirius Black, he usually forgets a lot of things when his in love." He said teasingly.

He's right. I would often lose my head whenever I'm with the object of my love, but as of now I'm too excited to think about that. I stood up and was practically beaming when I thanked my best friend and head upstairs to throw in some clothes and to prepare myself for tomorrow's journey.


	6. Evil grin

Disclaimer: Not mine never has and never will…

Part 6: 

          "Ah, three of my favorite people," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up when he saw the three of us approaching his desk.

"You wanted to see us Professor," said Harry. 

"Yes, please take a seat," he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well, you are well aware of the untimely death of Professor Moody. Due to this event we've hired another Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, although it wasn't easy," he said sitting down.

"It was quite fortunate finding someone on such a short notice," I said wondering who the new DADA Professor would be.

"Hermione's right Professor, who did you find exactly?" Harry asked with the same curiosity I have.

"I hired one of your old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," he said beaming at us.

          Harry and I almost shouted with excitement, figuring it was non-other than Professor Lupin when Ron suddenly interrupted the moment.

"You hired that Gilderoy Lockheart guy? Yuck! I mean, with all do respect Professor, he's nice but not really that talented," he said with disgust written all over his face.      Harry and I looked at each other bewildered. How can he be so stupid?

"Would you like me to hit you with a bludger later or I can just hex you right now?" Harry said as he showed his wand to Ron.

"He hired Professor Remus Lupin, Einstein!" I said getting irritated. A moment like this makes me think his Neville's long lost cousin or something.

"Oh! I knew that!" He said turning red, trying to recover from his slip-up.

Professor Dumbledore just looked at us with amusement.

"Now that that's settled, I asked you here to give you an errand. Tomorrow Professor Lupin will arrive and since I will not be present due to urgent family affairs, I want the three of you to welcome him. His office is waiting for him and you can show him to his room. I trust that everything will be in order tomorrow," he said practically beaming at us.

"Don't worry professor, we'll do just that," Harry said with anticipation in his voice.

***

          I woke up before sunrise. I'm not sure if I even slept at all. I took a bath, went down and prepared breakfast. I at least know how to prepare instant food using the ingredients we have in the kitchen. This is really exciting and scary at the same time. I'm so excited that I'll finally see Harry, and I'm quite scared of Hermione's reaction when she sees me…

"What time is it?" Remus asked, rubbing his eyes and sat down at the dining table.

"6:30," I answered. I placed a plate before him and served breakfast.

"And you're up? He said slightly shocked. Why wouldn't he be? I would always wake up at around noon after he would use magic to bring me to the bathroom and drop me in a tub filled with cold water.

"Somebody's excited," he said chuckling.

"Who's excited? Me? Just because I don't want to ruin your big comeback to Hogwarts doesn't mean that I'm excited," I said trying to keep a straight face. Although it's no use anyway since he can read me like an open book.

"Yeah right! And I'm the queen of England!" he said sarcastically and stuffed his mouth with breakfast. 

Except for Remus' teasing and sarcastic remarks about the whole trip, the morning went well. We apparated to the station, of course I was in my dog form. I really don't like hanging around as a dog with lots of people, they would always step on my tail. 

Remus rested for the rest of the trip while I stared at the window watching the trees pass swiftly and a seemingly endless green field of grass replaced the houses near the railroad. I couldn't sleep no matter how I try. The journey was long but as we drew nearer and the sky got darker, I couldn't help the increase of agitation and excitement in my heart. The train finally stopped at Hogwart's Train station. I woke Remus' up and changed back into my dog form before anyone sees me. Before stepping out of the train, I heard Remus whispered 'good luck, Padfoot' obviously trying to keep a straight face because he knew how nervous I was and I know that he's really enjoying this moment. 


	7. Whos' stupid now?

Disclaimer: not mine…

A/N: Hey guys, I apologize if it took so long for me to upload. Its finals week and there were a lot of paper dues and some I haven't finished yet. Weretosia-87, thanks for mentioning that punctuation stuff, I'm trying hard to edit the last part and I will have my friend edit it for me also so I wouldn't make these stupid mistakes. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and I hope that you review still and tell me what you think. Oh, did I mention I just celebrated my 19th birthday? Well, I did (10/13/02). Next year, I will celebrate my 19th birthday again. I plan to stay 19 for about three years still, if you catch my drift,^_~ …I'm not actually thrilled to be in my early twenties…enough about me…on with my story….

Part 7: Who's stupid now?

          "I'm glad he's back. He's like the best teacher we ever had." Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah, not that I don't like Mad Eye Moody but Professor Lupin's way better." Ron said with the same excitement in his voice. I'm also excited but at the same time nervous. I don't know why but I have this feeling that something's going to happen. Not that I'm good with premonitions or anything but I can't understand why I feel kind of different. Maybe because Professor Lupin lives with Sirius and he probably knows about this whole messed up situation. I actually have no idea how I'm going to handle it if he asks me about it. 

          We finally arrive at the station after walking for half an hour because we were talking the whole time and taking our time so that our excitement would at least decrease.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron, I'm so happy to see you again! How are my three favorite people?" he said beaming but whispered, "Note that I said people, not students. I don't want you thinking that I practice favoritism among my students." The three of us just smiled. 

"So, um, Professor Lupin, sir, do you happen to have a letter for me from Sir—I mean, Snuffles?" Harry asked. I felt my cheeks grew hot with the mention of his name and when I noticed that Professor Lupin smiled, actually I think he grinned and I don't know if its my imagination or did he just did that grinning thing evilly? Its not that I accuse him of teasing me or anything but that uneasiness I had a while ago increased and I couldn't help but bow my head down when he looked my way.

"Harry, I know that you missed Snuffles and I brought something better than a letter," he said glowing and I notice that he's looking my way and keeping himself from giggling.

"Really?" Harry and Ron said excitedly. Then suddenly Professor Lupin whistled and out of the scarlet steam engine train came out a huge black dog. I felt the blood drew out of my face and that my heart skipped a beat or two. I was actually stunned and didn't know what to do. Harry hugged the huge black canine that was his godfather and Ron gave him a pat in the head and I saw how happy Harry was. Professor Lupin must've noticed my reaction because he leaned toward me and whispered, "Don't worry, I don't think he bites." He said with an obvious teasing in his voice. I could feel that Harry and Ron were looking at me and quite surprised with my reaction. They knew that I wasn't that affectionate to Sirius, either as a dog or a man but I did have a very different reaction. They expect at least a pat or a simple greeting to the huge dog and besides he is Harry's godfather, where were my manners? Manners, my ass! You do not expect a girl to just greet someone she's in love with whose in love with her at the same time to just greet that man like nothing weird is happening. But of course, because I was such a chicken shit not being able to tell Harry and Ron about the situation, I'm stuck with their confused looks. I gathered all the courage I had, and took two small steps which took almost all the strength I had because my foot seemed to be nailed to the damn floor and patted the dog refusing to look in his eyes.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Its very important that no one knows that he will be staying with us. I can't put him in my room because Professor Snape might find out since he comes into my room and delivers my wolfsbane. I was thinking if he could stay in your room Harry since I think you have a lot of catching up to do." He said while we walk towards the castle. Harry and Ron carried Professor Lupin and Sirius' luggage. I was holding Ron's other hand because I need it to keep me from falling to the ground. He noticed how hard I was pressing into his hand and he could tell something's up but I felt that he was also keeping it to himself until we could be alone to talk about it. Harry might've noticed but I think his too overwhelmed to notice it that much. He couldn't take his other hand away from the huge canine's nape. I never saw him this happy since Malfoy got that howler from his mom. But this was different though, he was really happy and I don't think any dementor would dare come near him now since I can tell he can produce a patronus larger than the castle. All the time we were walking, I thought of how wicked I could be to stand in the way of his happiness. Sirius is the closest he has to a father and the last thing he needs is his best friend falling for his godfather.

          We finally arrived at the castle and Harry decided to sleep in his bedroom for the first time. He was going to be spending the night with Sirius and not that I don't want to see both of them but I felt relieved that I'm not going to see both of them for the remainder of the evening. We said our goodnights and Harry gave me a quick kiss on my lips and hurried off to his room where Sirius was waiting.

***

          "Do you want to take a bath or we could just tuck ourselves in bed and stay up all night talking about it. It's a week end tomorrow and we could sleep during the day," Ron said with a very concerned voice. He was sitting down at the side of the bed and asked me as soon as Harry was out of the room and when he was sure that Harry was out of earshot. I went up to him, sat in his lap, hugged him and placed my head on his shoulder. I felt my tears raced down my cheeks. He carried me and positioned us comfortably with his back leaning to the huge headboard. He reached for the tissue box located at the drawer beside our bed. He gave it to me and for at least an hour, we stayed in that position. He never said a word, he just ran his muscular hands up and down my back and occasionally through my hair. I cried because I knew I was wicked for even thinking of accepting Sirius' love and in a way taking some of him from Harry when I know that he needs him very much since Harry doesn't have a father anymore or parents for that matter. Ron spoke because I think he thinks I've been crying long enough.

"You should tell him you know," he said. With this remark I knew he must've figured it out but I wasn't actually sure whom he was referring to.

"Tell who? How did you know?" I asked,

"Both of them. You should tell Harry that you love his godfather and you should tell Sirius that you love him," he said in a very serious and at the same time comforting tone of voice.

"Oh Hermione, I love you, how many times do I have to tell you that and prove that to you?" he said when he cupped my face with his hands and kissed my forehead. "I suspected that it was Sirius the moment you said it wasn't one of my brothers. I just convinced Harry that it was Dumbledore because I figured you weren't really ready to tell him yet." He explained as he ran his hand through my hair.

"You mean, you bought me some time?" I asked. I knew that he did but I just wanted him to tell me.

"And you call me stupid? Why Hermione, couldn't you have figured that out for yourself?" He said teasing.

"I actually wasn't that sure if it was him until I saw how you almost fainted when you saw him a while ago and the look Professor Lupin was giving you, not to mention the fact that you were holding my hand as if your life depended on it a while ago," he explained while he placed me beside him now because I guess he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He lay down on the bed and I placed my head on his chest hugging him. I explained to him why I was crying and  how I felt about the situation. He told me that it was alright to feel uneasy but I have to remember that Harry loved me as much as I loved him and as much as he loved me. He also reminded me that I will never get anywhere if I keep my feelings for Sirius and that he would be happy if it worked out between the two of us. The last thing he told me was that he would do everything to help me with my problem. We fell asleep I think about just before the sun rose. It was the first sleep I had in weeks where I felt so relieved and really at ease.


	8. Bonding

Disclaimer: not mine…

A/N: Again, I thank all those who reviewed and thank you also for the happy birthday and good luck on my exams. I badly needed that good luck thing… Reviews are highly appreciated. This is Sirius point of view…

Part 8: Bonding

          Darn it! I can hear their footprints and I can already smell her. I really am nervous. Its taking me forever to just take a step because my feet, I mean, my paws seemed to be stuck on the floor and I don't think I stepped on any gum or anything. I'm very excited to see Harry and I'm really looking forward to spend time with him but I'm also looking forward to see Hermione. While I was lost with my thoughts, I suddenly heard a whistle and made me jump recognizing its Remus'. I knew that it was my cue to come out. I mustered up all my courage and headed to the door feeling nervous and excited all at the same time. I focused my thoughts on making my way to Harry first and besides I wouldn't know how would Hermione react if she sees me. I saw Harry from the moment I made my way out the door. Oh my god! Harry has really grown. His physique is great and so is Ron's. Good Lord, is that her? Hermione is more beautiful than I remembered her. Her hair flowed like silk to her waist and she's grown into quite a young lady.

          "Snuffles!" Harry said and gave me the warmest embrace. I really missed him so much and I wish I could turn into my human form and hug him back but I think I can do it later.

          "You're really here. I never thought I'd see you again here inside Hogwarts. I bet you missed Harry that much huh?" Ron said as he patted me on my head. I appreciate that Ron's being Harry's best friend. I'm also glad that he's Hermione's best friend because I know that he takes good care of Hermione and protects her the way I couldn't have for the past few years that I'm not there for her. Speaking of Hermione, I don't think she's taking this well. I can see that she's really shocked to see me. I can feel all my excitement and elation fading away and turning into fear and embarrassment. I shouldn't have come; I mean I should've told them or her at least. Remus' whispered something into her ear and after a few seconds she went up to me and gave me a faint smile. I felt her soft hand on my skin, I mean fur, and man did it felt good. I missed her so much and if only I could lunge at her and kissed her right then and there I would've. Damn it! This is excruciating!

          We walked to the castle and Remus explained to them how I shouldn't be seen. I really am not paying that much attention. With all this overwhelming emotions and thoughts swirling inside of me, I couldn't care less. I'm overwhelmed with excitement and happiness with the fact that I'll finally be able to spend some time with Harry but I'm also plagued with thoughts and concern for Hermione. She's been holding on to Ron's hand since we left the station and all this time her head's on his shoulder. Was it me? Is she sick? Is there something going on between them? Okay, that's paranoia right there. I know nothing can happen between them because they have a very deep kind of friendship that romantic love can't push through but what the hell do you expect me to think? Oh Shit! Now, I'm being jealous. Does god have something against me that I must suffer this agony?

          "Snuffles, are you ok?" asked Harry. I must look like an idiot. Besides where have you seen a dog think so hard? I gave him a soft grunt to tell him I'm fine.

***

          We arrived at the castle and Harry left me at his room after we went to Remus' quarters to help him settle his things.

          "I'll be back right away. I'll just go to our room and say goodnight to them. I'll pass by the kitchen afterwards to get me some milk, do you want anything?" He asked with a certain glow in his face. I knew that he would be happy to see me but this is more than I expect. I don't know how to tell him how happy I am right now that we 're spending the night together and catch up on all those things we missed doing together. I changed back into my human form.

          "Yes, I'd like some food. I didn't get the chance to eat at the train. Remus slept the whole time and you don't expect a dog to just order some food from the food cart now do you?" I said obviously beaming at him.      

"Any message for Ron and Hermione? I know you didn't get the chance to tell them anything a while ago since you were a dog," he asked. I felt my cheeks grew hot at the mention of her name and it just occurred to me that she's just across the hall from where I was standing.

          "Just tell them goodnight and I really am glad to see both of them again." I said trying to keep a straight face and with that Harry left. 

          I looked around Harry's room and I could see that it had a strong presence of the three of them. No one overlapped each other's aura. You can see Harry's presence in the emerald color of the bed covers and curtains. Any shade of green always brought out the green of his eyes. Ron's aura can be felt in all the Quidditch equipments neatly fixed in one corner and his wizard's chest. I heard he has never lost to anyone even to Hermione. Hermione's authority is obvious because the room is like a mini version of the library. I'm quite fascinated because it was filled with their all their old books from their earlier years. It wasn't only filled with wizard books but also with muggle's novels and short stories or so I read. I took one from the shelf and saw that it was _Unfogging the Future _by Cassandra Vablatsky. This must be Harry's third year book for divination. I remembered I took it once but of all the things I was good at, divination is not one of them. I skimmed through the book and was amused at what I found. It seemed that Harry and Ron aren't paying that much attention to Professor Trelawney. 

          _Harry, how many times have we predicted our own untimely and horrible deaths already?_

_I don't know, about five million times._

_Then why is it that she wants us to make another whole month's prediction? I'm running out of tragedies and accidents._

_I guess we could ask Hermione for help or look into those Stephen Kings books Hermione brought from her house._

_Stephen who? What's some muggle know anything about deaths and disasters?_

_Stephen Kings is one of the best authors of novels full of weird ways of dying and how weird things can happen. I think he can help us._

_Oh. I'm hungry. Did you bring any food?_

_No. _

          Just as I was enjoying myself reading all those notes and imagining Harry and Ron thinking of ways how they could die, Harry came in the door. It was fortunate that he has grown quite big and strong because he brought a lot of food. I went up to him to help him with his load.

"Why did you bring so much food?" I asked him. And then before he could answer my stomach growled quite out loud. Both of us laughed.

"I guess I don't have to answer that question." He said setting the food at the table.

          The night went so well. We talked about everything from academics to Quidditch. This felt so good because I could remember how James and I would do the same thing after every match. He even mentioned their sleeping and bathing arrangements. I was quite shocked at first but I was proud how they have gone from little boys and a girl who always loved breaking the rules to very responsible and mature individuals. Their love for each other just amazes me. You can see it not only by the way Harry told me stories about the three of them but how his eyes just lit up when he mentions each of their names. Harry slept earlier than me because I couldn't help think how wicked I was to even think of wanting to keep Hermione for myself and in a way taking some of her from Harry when I know he needs her to be there for him all the time especially that Hermione is like the sister he never had. Even if my last thoughts before I slept was not that pleasant, I still felt relieved and relaxed because I knew that I was right beside Harry and that I could protect him from anything that would dare hurt him. Also that I could do the same for the two people he loves very much. 


	9. Training Day

Disclaimer: Not mine…

A/N: This is a chapter is longer than the others because I realized I had to move on with the story. I'm sorry this took quite some time because I got stuck at the end part. I also edited all the other chapters. Not really big changes, I just edited grammar, punctuations and stuff like that. Reviews do inspire me to write and upload quicker. Enjoy…

~~~ Sirius' POV

^^^ Hermione's POV

Part 9: Training Day

~~~

          I woke up with a start because I had to try not to drown into the pool-sized bathtub of Harry. It seemed that Harry was waking me up but couldn't so he asked for Remus' help. Harry and Ron couldn't help themselves from laughing. 

          "You look really funny, Sirius!" said Harry as he gave me a towel.

"I'm sorry if we had to wake you like that but you sleep like a petrified log." Ron said as he gave me a set of new clothes.

"Mental note: Remind me to throw both of you at the Whomping Willow when I get the chance." I said looking at both of them while drying myself.

"Why did you wake me up? It's the weekend and besides I can't really do anything for you since I'm supposed to be in hiding, remember?" I said putting my clothes on.

"Well, Harry wanted you to watch us while we train for our next match. You can't see it from this room or Hermione's so we decided to take you out on the field," said Ron as we walked towards the door that served to connect his room and his huge bathtub.

"Excuse me but Ron, did you just say I'm going outside?" I asked bewildered. 

"Yes, he did." Harry said beaming at me.

"We asked Professor Lupin's permission and he said yes." He told me while preparing their things.

"Aren't I supposed to be in hiding? Not that I don't want to watch both of you but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have any team mate left to train with when they see me." I said trying to figure out what they're telling me.

"Sirius, you're one of the four persons who has the most records of breaking rules when you were our age and you have to be scared now that you're a full grown wizard?" Ron joked.

"I think you will find this helpful," Harry said as he handed me James' Invisibility Cloak. How stupid could I get? In any case, I'm really excited about this day. Wait a minute, "Where's Hermione?" I asked trying hard not to sound too concerned. It's probably just because I'm still sleepy or maybe I just saw Ron smirk.

"She's still sleeping. We'll go to her room and wake her up when we're finish here." Harry answered.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Ron asked grabbing his Firebolt. I'm touched that he's taking good care of the Firebolt I gave him. It looked almost like new. 

"Wait, why are you still in your Pajamas?" I asked them.

"We're going to wake Hermione up and take a bath together since Harry and I think that she wouldn't be able to get to the bathroom without our help." Ron answered. I didn't quite get the last part and Harry kind of noticed. 

"We'll show you why," he said smiling. I put on the Invisibility Cloak, which felt weird the moment it touched me because I actually felt safe, and it brought back a lot of memories. We went out and headed for Hermione's room. I was really excited but I still felt very nervous. I wonder what she looks like when she sleeps. I always imagine that she looked like an angel when she sleeps. Wow, she's absolutely looked gorgeous in this painting. I never really paid that much attention to it when we arrived last night.

"Password?" It asked, as it looked up from the book it was reading: _1001 Counter Courses for the Witch's Soul_. Harry and Ron grinned and looked at my direction. If only they could see how confuse I was about how they looked at me.

"Dogs smell!" both of them said and I was very shocked.

"Hey! I resent that!" I said and I was lucky I was wearing the Invisibility Cloak or they would've seen how much I was blushing. Both of them just giggled. We went inside and I found the room very homey and as organized as Harry's room although no books anywhere, which is surprising considering this is Hermione's room. Hermione was inside the covers and only her hair was seen outside the covers. She was really close to the edge of the bed that it was almost a miracle that she hasn't fallen off yet. I observed how they would wake her up. Ron put down the Firebolt, went to the end part of the bed and started to look for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked curiously.

"He's looking for Hermione's feet. It's the best way to wake Hermione up because that's where she's very ticklish," answered Harry as he was taking clothes from the drawer and took three towels. I looked back at Ron and watched as he tickled her small and really cute feet. Hermione moved and grunted but didn't really woke up. Ron tickled it again this time he didn't stop. Hermione started kicking, moving and…

THUD! 

^^^

          "Ouch!" I tried to open my eyes not to wake up but to find the bed and go back to sleep.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up," said Ron as he helped me get up. I felt the bed beside me and lied back again.

"I don't want to. It's a weekend and I was having the greatest dream until you two interrupted it." I went inside the sheet again and covered my head with a pillow.

"Well, you can have a bit of a lie-in and dream about it later. Right now, you are bound by your oath to watch us train and you have to be with Sirius at the benches because he's watching us." Harry pulled my feet and dragged me out of the bed. Ron grabbed me and carried me into the pool-sized bathtub. I tried to get out of his grasp but of course, I knew that it was useless because he's ten thousand times stronger and besides I hadn't had the chance to move again when Ron whispered that Sirius was in the room.

"Wait here Sirius, we'll be right back," was Harry's last word to Sirius as he followed Ron and I into the bathroom. I was quite comfortable inside Ron's arms, thinking of how gorgeous Sirius would look in his human form, when I realized Ron threw me in the tub. Our bath went well but it was quite short. We dried ourselves and put our clothes while we were in the bathroom. I brushed my hair with more strokes than usual, which apparently Ron didn't fail to notice and kept giving me a teasing smile. We went out and found the bed already fixed and Sirius sitting on Ron's favorite chair.          

"Thank you Sirius but you shouldn't have fixed the bed," said Harry gratefully and started to gather everything they needed for training. As Sirius got up, my heart pounded like crazy and I felt my hands were freezing. When he face towards our direction and I saw his face…

~~~

          Good Lord, she's so beautiful! Approximately, from where she's standing, she would barely reach up to my chin. Her big brown eyes that pierced mine are enchantingly striking. I'm having a hard time keeping myself from not staring at them. The way her long silky, soft brown hair fell to her tiny waist gave her an unequaled asset that other women would definitely envy. I can imagine myself touching them and I suppose that it would feel softer than when you would touch the clouds. Her delicate skin is apparently exquisitely smooth. If I were to compare silk to her skin, it would feel as rough as that of the surface of the walls of Azkaban. Her body is to die for! Her tiny waist complements her full-size breast that overflows with her purple low-necked, sleeveless blouse that envelops her body quite tightly. Also, her flawless and perfect shaped legs are stunning especially because her skirt reaches just about half an inch to her knees. In short, I think she just reached the summit of perfection.

^^^  

"Good morning Sirius," I finally blurted out after my mouth dropped when I saw his striking good looks. I thought for a moment there I left Hogwarts and gone to heaven when he looked into my eyes. Archangel Gabrielle would've looked like a normal human being compared to him, not that Archangel Michael have any chance to rival with his sumptuousness. 

I walked all the way to the Quidditch field feeling uneasy because I felt a pair of soft brown eyes seemed to follow my every movement.

We'll see both of you later and I hope you enjoy the game Sirius," Harry said as he looked at the empty chair where Sirius seated unseen.

"Good luck," Ron whispered as he kissed my forehead and went to meet his teammates hovering above the field.

~~~

          Look at Harry fly. Its like seeing James fly again in the clear blue sky just like before. 

          "I'm sorry if I hadn't answered your letter yet." Hermione said with an obvious tremble in her voice. I was quite surprised and relieved that she finally spoke about it. At least I don't have to bring it up and I wouldn't know how to anyway.

"It's okay, I never really thought that you would pay attention to it—"

"Look Sirius, it's not that I didn't pay attention to it," she said without taking her eyes of the ground. 

"Please let me finish what I'm going to say because I finally have the courage to say this to your face, well," she looked at what seemed to be an empty chair where I'm sitting, "presence, I mean," she cleared her throat, straightened up but still not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Ron suggested to tell you exactly how I feel and I think he's right," I felt my stomach did a 360º somersault, I was lucky I had James' Invisibility Cloak or she would've seen how pale I was at that moment when she said those words.

"Sirius Black," she took a deep breath, there wasn't a moment to lose, I know that she would never have me and it difficult already knowing this fact and I didn't think I could stand it if she said it out loud so I placed my hand on her shoulders,

"Hermione, its okay if you don't feel the same way, I mean, I wasn't expec—"

"I love you," It was as if nothing existed but her and me. 

^^^

          It felt like a thorn had been pulled out from my flesh. I finally said it. The effect it had on Sirius, at first I didn't know, but I soon found out. Just a split second after I told him I love him, he stood up, placed his strong hands on my waist, pulled me from my seat and kissed me under the Invisibility Cloak. This all happened so fast that I didn't know I was in his arms until I felt his lips against mine. I underwent an exhilarating experience. I froze for a moment and sensed my heart pounded hard on my chest. I realized that my heart wasn't the only one pounding that hard, Sirius' heart was also beating that vigorously.


	10. Telling Harry

Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth Wagner and the rest belongs to J.K.R.

A/N: I really am not familiar with V.C. Andrews or Dollangangers so any similarities with their works are purely unintentional. Sirius Black's eyes are BROWN _not_ BLUE. I already changed the description in Chapter Nine. FYI, Hermione is 20 years younger than Sirius. Enjoy…

Part 10: Telling Harry

                It has been a week since Hermione and I have been together. It's been the happiest times of my life since my days when the Marauders roamed Hogwarts. We would spend time together before and after her classes. There would be times I would follow her the whole day without her knowing. I love watching her so serious about homework and how she would always point out to Ron and Harry that they have to do all their homework first before practicing Quidditch. Of course she was always willing to do their homework if they wouldn't be able to finish it but she would never tell them this, she told me herself. Lately, we've been talking about letting Harry know the truth because our consciences have been bothering us for a while.

                "Hey, you were really great out there!" I said after one of their Quidditch practice, "Do you really have to practice this often? I mean, with the rate your going you can beat any of the other three Houses in five minutes flat."

                "Hufflepuffs' train as hard as we do. We're quite in a tied match if you ask me. Slytherin's good but since we have Harry, we don't have to worry about Malfoy," Ron sighed and even though he just praised Harry for beating Malfoy at the Snitch all the time, he gave him poor-pitiful-lad look.

                "Why? What's wrong? Are the Ravenclaws' better than you guys? I'm sure Harry can beat their Seeker anytime." I noticed that Harry's cheeks gone quite reddish.

                "Harry can beat any Seeker anytime," Ron said with confidence then his voice dropped, "unless—"

                "Unless that Seeker happens to be his girlfriend, who unfortunately for us, she is," said her Hermione as she shook her head.

                "Why Harry, I'm surprised at you!" I said teasing. 

"Hey, I never lost a Snitch except for that one time with the dementors," Harry said trying to defend himself turning more crimson by the second.

Ron and Hermione excitedly told me all about their encounters they had with Harry and her girlfriends. They told me that when Harry and Cho Chang were still dating, Harry would've given away the match to Ravenclaw by letting Cho catch the Snitch if it weren't for Ginny, who followed Harry and reminded him of the bet he made with Hermione that if they lose the match he would have to let her change Cho into a toad. Harry hurried past her girlfriend and caught the Snitch. Hermione obviously knew that Harry would do something foolish so she made the bet two weeks before the match when Harry was defending himself that he wouldn't let his emotions for Cho get in the way. After Cho Chang, Harry got involved with another Ravenclaw Seeker named Elizabeth Wagner. Elizabeth or Lizzy, as Harry would call her, was their age and replaced Cho Chang as Ravenclaw's Seeker. Harry fell in love with her because apparently she's the only female Harry saw that could execute the Wronski Feint without a scratch. Ron said that she had a hair that flowed like silk, much like Fleur's, though it was black. She was barely Hermione's height and had almond shaped eyes. Hermione said that she was smart and does the sweetest things for Harry. I enjoyed listening to their story. Harry would butt in sometimes to keep himself from looking like a complete idiot when Ron and Hermione would mention one of his many mishaps when with Lizzy. We were having so much fun that they decided to skip dinner.

"Sirs, miss, may Dobby and Winky come in?" came a voice from the other side of the painting that belonged to the house-elf that was Harry's friend. 

Harry opened the painting and to our surprise, they were carrying food. 

"How did you know we didn't have dinner?" Asked Ron while helping Dobby and Winky in unloading their bags.

~~~

                Winky looked at Sirius, blushing. She fancies him. This made me smile. Here I am head over heels in love with him and I don't see why his charms wouldn't work on Winky as well. Winky first saw Sirius three days ago. We were here inside the room spending time together when Winky brought Sirius some food on Harry's request. She blushed when Sirius asked to help her with the food that she was carrying.

                "Winky is okay with his load Sirius Black, sir," Winky said trying not to look at Sirius directly in his eyes. She must've thought that she would faint if she does. Winky stayed while Sirius and I ate. Sirius mentioned every now and then that Winky's cooking is exquisite. Winky blushed every time he said this. "Winky is glad Sirius Black likes what Winky is cooking for him, sir," she blushed and continued, "Winky is sure that Sirius Black's girlfriend is very glad to have him sir." With this remark, I was the one who blushed and said, "Yes, I do think that she knows how lucky she is." He just looked at me and smiled. If only he knew how much I love him.

                Tonight had been fun. I almost felt that nothing important was going to happen tonight. If only it would be as easy as Ron said it would be. Sirius and I decided that we should tell him tonight. After dinner, we should be able to think of how to break the news to him. Sirius doesn't show how much this bothers him, although somehow I can feel how uneasy he was the whole time we're here.

                "Harry, there's something we have to talk about." Sirius said this more serious than I thought he would.

                "Yes, what is it?" Harry's expression was not that serious but indicated that he was listening intently to what his godfather has to say. I felt my heart sinking every second. I looked at Ron and I knew that my face said so much that he gave me a comforting look. I don't even think that I could say anything when he breaks the news and for a girl who has a lot of things to say all the time, that's saying something. I just sat there, hands shaking and cold sweat starting to form in almost all parts of my body. If somebody 'd taken a peek into my brain, it would seem to be celebrating New Year's Eve. Paranoia erupted in my brain like volcano and questions shot like fireworks.

                "I have to confess to you that I'm dating somebody," Sirius' words trembled as he spoke. It may not seem to them that it did but I know his voice all too well to miss something like that. Harry didn't look surprised. He should have thought that it would be nice if Sirius would have somebody but I don't think he even have the slightest idea that his godfather's girlfriend is actually his best friend.

                "So? I mean I don't mean to sound so anti-climatic but you should have a witch or maybe even a muggle waiting for you somewhere," he smiled. I didn't dare to think what would happen next.

                "Who is she then? Come on tell us. We all want to know." Harry looked at Ron and then to me but our reactions we had the same look that Harry knew too well. He knew that both of us knew who that was and if we kept something like this from him, there is something that's not quite right. 

                "Am I missing something here?" Harry asked, now very curioused of what was going on.

                I expected Sirius to have done or said something that indicated that it was I but he didn't. He just stared blankly at the floor. Probably more nervous than I thought he was. I wanted so much to tell him that it was I just to get this whole thing over with but my voice isn't quite cooperating at the moment. I wanted to explain a lot of things. Things like, I knew that I should've told him about the Clandestineness, the fact that I love his godfather so much, that I had no intention of having his godfather for myself, that I should have told him earlier but nothing seems to come out. The silence was killing both Sirius and I. I could tell by the way he's staring at the floor also trying to say something but couldn't.

                "Sirius? Who is it? Is there something I should know about? If there is something, why wouldn't you tell me?" Harry asked bewildered. I couldn't say anything and so did Sirius. The silence was nerve wrecking.

                "It's Hermione." Ron said finally. I felt the blood withdrew from my face and rushed back again. 

                "Hermione?" Harry asked more puzzled than he was.

                "Does Hermione know who it is? What's going on? Hermione, tell me what's going on," Harry said as he knelt in front of me trying to look at my eyes. He knew I couldn't lie to his face. But he also knew that if I'm not saying anything, there's something big going on.

                "Hermione's my girlfriend Harry." Sirius finally uttered.

                "Hermione's what?!?" He said as he stood up exchanging his look from both of us.

                "Hermione's her girlfriend, Harry. They've been together for a week now. They were scared to tell you that they were because you might feel that you wouldn't understand. I mean, Sirius Black, your godfather, whose twenty years older than your best friend feels that you might feel that he's taken your best friend and Hermione, your best friend, feels that you might get mad because it's like sharing him with you." Ron said coolly but clearly.

                Again, there was silence.

                "Well, you were right," Harry said, his voice wavering with anger. "Hermione, how could you? You know his my godfather. The closest thing I have to a father and you're going to take him away from me?" His faced looked at me like I have never seen before. His eyes were filled with tears. I felt my tears burst through my eyes. I buried my face in my hands and cried in silence. I never felt so grief-stricken than ever before. "And you, you're my godfather. She's my best friend! Didn't you realize that? She's like a sister to me and you know that it won't be the same if you're together?! How could you be so selfish?" were Harry's words to Sirius. Then, I could hear his footsteps as it fade away to the door, slamming the painting as he went.


	11. The Real Deal

**Standard disclaimer applies. [The Clandestineness and Amanda Warren is mine though. ^-^]**

A/N: Hey, thanks again for all those who reviewed. As always, I'd like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. I hope you got to enjoy your Holidays because I didn't had that much fun.        

P.S.: Don't forget to review! ^-^…

Part 11: The Real Deal

          I always thought that this would happen. Why the bloody hell did I ever let it? I'm so damn stupid! Swept away by my emotions not taking in consideration how Harry would treat Hermione. I didn't even think of what Hermione might feel if she loses Harry. I could see drops of tears fell on the floor realizing it was my own. I looked at Hermione's direction. Her faced was buried in her hands and I knew that she was in tears. How could I ever let her cry like this? I stood up, knelt in front of her and held her close trying my best to comfort her. Just then, I realized Ron was doing something I would never thought possible in a situation like this, he was giggling. Actually, he was trying to hold his laugh. Hermione and I looked straight into each other and the same thought had crossed our minds. Ron's mental. 

          "You ruined it!" came Harry's voice from the door. "You had to laugh, didn't you?" Harry said looking straight at Ron obviously pissed off that Ron acted the way he did. It was obvious that Hermione and I were really confused about what happened. I stood up looking at both of them and tried my best to figure out what's going on.

          "Sorry Harry but I couldn't help it. You were really good but when you cried, it was just hilarious." he said trying to catch his breath in between chuckles. Harry looked at me and grinned evilly.

          "I got you good! You mean I really was that good? I should be a Hollywood actor." 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

          "What? Did you really think I could be that selfish?" He said smiling. He went to Hermione's side, picked her up and hugged her tightly. I felt my jaw dropped.

          "I'm happy that you're together. Don't you even think that I don't love you anymore because of this. I'm just surprised that you two would think that I wouldn't understand." Harry said as he wiped Hermione's tears.

          I couldn't believe what I heard. I thought it my heart would've exploded. I was so happy.

          "Hermione, okay, o-kay, I get it. I'm happy too but I —can't—breath." Hermione loosened her embrace. I can see that she too was enjoying the moment.

          "Actually, I already knew that you were a couple two days ago," my jaws dropped and so did Hermione's. "Ron told me. I thought it would be fun to see what happens if I did react the way you thought I would, although, I didn't think you'd cry Sirius," he said teasing.

          "Sorry guys, You were really naïve thinking that Harry would be that shallow, although at times he is, he's not that sha—"

          THUD! A pillow came out of nowhere and hit Ron.

          "I'm shallow?" Harry conjured another pillow out of nowhere and the pillow fight began. After about half an hour of flying pillows and little curses, everyone dropped to the floor laughing.

          "Do you realize that in just about two months, we'd all be graduating from Hogwarts?" Ron said wondering.

          "I know. What do you think would be the best suited job for me?" Hermione asked.

          "Hermione, you're the Hermione Granger. There isn't a witch or a wizard that wouldn't want to have you around. Well, of course there's Snape. Besides, I always thought that you already planned this when you got the letter from Hogwarts." Hermione blushed with these words from Harry. 

          "Well, I did thought of a few jobs after but I thought it best to see where I was good at first."

          When the conversation about the future began, I started to wonder what our future would hold. I could marry her, I want to marry her but how can I do that without clearing my name first. I thought hard on it, I held her tight and didn't realize I was falling asleep with the three of them on the floor.

***

          The next day, around afternoon…

          "Why the grin on your face?" I asked as I went to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

          "Well, let's just say that I had a wonderful day." He said as he held me tight not erasing the grin on his face.

          "What did you do?" I asked suspicious, knowing he's one of the Marauders, his grin can mean the destruction of the castle.

          "Nothing."

          "Nothing? I know you, you don't grin like that over nothing. What is it?"

          "Well, you see, I was checking out your class this morning…"

          "Wait, today's our potion class. Sirius Black, you didn't!" What happened that day nearly got me, Harry and Ron our lives. Well, not really but it was as horrible. Professor Snape were lecturing us how the gillyweed plant can work longer than when Harry used it for the TriWizard Competition.

          "Make the potion. No foul-ups this time Longbottom. Especially from you three." He looked directly at us. When Harry and I got promoted as Head Boy and Girl and Ron became the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, he got even more furious with the three of us. He makes our lives worse every time we're in his class. He sat in his desk while we worked. When suddenly he was grasping his neck and acted as if he was choking. Harry and I realized that he must have drank the ready made potion instead of the water in the glass in his table. Harry and I tried to calm him down but he just couldn't breath. Ron conjured a fish bowl and poured water in it. I put s spell on it so the water wouldn't spill. Then Ron jammed it into Professor Snape's head. Harry brought him to the Hospital Wing looked furiously at the three of us thinking we were the one who did it since we were closest to him. It was really horrible.

          "It was just a joke." He said grinning. I raised an eyebrow and placed my right hand on my waist indicating that I am not happy with what he did. He bit his lips and held me close.

          "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."    

"That has got to be the fifth time you've told me this week. First, you made him fall out of his broom just when he reached the height of ten feet,"

          "But he just wanted to referee because he knew the Slytherin's were no match for Ron's team," he argued.

          "Then a skunk managed to find his way into his dungeon and erupted into a stink bomb when he tried to get rid of it,"

          "He was being a prick to the three of you. Remind me to thank the Weasley twins for selling me that one."

          "After that, you managed to make him fall into a pit along the corridors that just happened to appear out of nowhere, filled with maggots [eow!]."

          "But he made Remus' students do a five parchment paper assignment to be pass the next day!"

          "Then you made his hair color into a light purple when a flask of potion *accidentally* spilled on his head."

          "He gave you ten points for a perfect potion that you made and gave Malfoy twenty for his when it wasn't even done yet." He reasoned giving me his famous pleading puppy eyes. I really like him when he does this, he looks really cute, although of course I'm not going to tell him that he does.

"Besides, that look doesn't give back the fifteen points we lost for Gryff—." His lips were against mine before I even finish my sentence.

          "Will this make you forgive me at least?" He asked between breaths. He's such a good kisser. He can get away with anything by just kissing me. I didn't want him to know that but he seems to know anyway.

          "That was fantastic! Did you see the look he had on his face?" came Ron's voice just outside the painting that served as my door. They knocked and when Sirius said that it was okay to come in, they walked in with evil grins on their faces. 

          "Sirius, you were magnificent! It was bloody brilliant!" Harry said beaming at Sirius.

          "What!?" Ron said when he saw my disapproving look.

          "Its not everyday that we get to get even with that prick." Ron reasoned.

          "I also do not like Professor Snape but you should cut it out." I told them.

          "I completely agree," Professor Lupin apparently heard our conversation through the painting.

          "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in," he looked at the three of us.

"No problem Professor Lupin, we won't charge you for trespassing as long as we talk about a particular homework," Ron said hoping to get out of the five-parchment homework Professor Snape assigned that they weren't able to pass because of Quidditch practice and they weren't interested anyway.

"Ron!"

"It's alright Hermione, I know they had a valid reason for not being able to pass their homework," he smiled. Harry and Ron stuck their tongue out to me after hearing his words. That was so unfair. I passed a six-parchment homework, how will I get the points if he won't consider it as an assignment.

"Sirius, I'm concerned. He's getting suspicious. You're lucky the Headmaster tolerates this kind of behavior." Professor Lupin said with a firm but concerned voice.

"Oh come on! Remus, I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. You are one of the Marauders and this is how you think? Shame on you." Sirius said with a teasing voice. Professor Lupin's face went a slight pink.

"Okay, guilty as charged but this isn't like old times. No one must know that you're here,"

"I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't make such fuss about this and who'll believe Snape?"

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you. What I would be worried about is the look Hermione has right now because of what you did." He said coolly. Harry, Ron and Sirius looked at my direction in unison. My hands were both on my waist, my right eyebrow is raised and my look must have been that scary because as soon as they looked at me…

"I think I better practice that new, um, move Ron's been teaching me,"

"Yeah, that move, why don't I show you again. You know, you might've forgotten already," With that both of them quickly went outside.

"Well Sirius, seems like my work here is done. Thanks to Hermione, I wouldn't have to teach you a lesson myself," he started to go towards the door. "And don't worry about the homework, because of this, you'll get points for it anyway." He said as he closed the painting behind him. I could hear whispers just outside the painting. I know all too well that Ron and Harry are outside listening.

"Um, honey, baby, you know I love you so much and I guess we could compro—" A light blue light came bursting out of my wand. He landed on his back with a loud thud. I used a complete body bind on him.

"Um, honey, baby, you know I love you so much and I guess you'll have to stay this way until you swear that you are not going to pull any pranks anymore."

"I swear. I promise. Please Hermione, I won't do it again just let me go." He said pleadingly. "What would Harry think of his godfather if he saw me like this?"

"Well, you should've thought about that before you pulled those pranks on Professor Snape. Don't worry, this will teach Harry something,"

"And what's that? How to laugh at his godfather, a full grown wizard, not being able to defend himself from his best-friend?" He said sarcastically.

"Well, yes, and the fact that we have to accept the consequences from our actions." I smiled at him and waved my wand again.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He floated and landed on the bed.

"You can come in now." I said as I peeked outside and as suspected, Harry and Ron were just outside.

"You look good Sirius," said Ron with pity and amusement written all over his face.

"I got to hand it to you Hermione, I never thought anyone could do this to him." Harry said amused at his godfather.

"Let's just go to dinner. Don't worry, I'll bring you some food later okay?" I said giving him a kiss on his lips.

"As if I have any other choice." Sirius rolled his eyes but still responded to my kiss.

"I love you…" I shouted to him as I close the painting.

***

          This is excruciating! Sometimes I don't know if I would admire or fear Hermione's abilities. Damn it! Just then Hedwig came in the window and landed on my stomach.

          "Is that for me?" She dropped a blue colored letter on the bed. I had a hard time opening it. I had to fall on the floor just to pull the sheet with my teeth and have the letter fall on my face for me to be able to open it. Good thing it was a Clandestineness too because I would've had to roll on the floor to be able to read it. Now I'm thinking if those pranks were worth this much suffering. Red smoke came out of the letter. I felt my heart skip a beat and fear crept through my spine. The smoke surrounded me and the figure of Amanda Warren formed from it. She was wearing a black robe and her hair was quite messy. She seemed to be in a hurry. Amanda was one of the people Remus and I have been contacting concerning Voldemort's rise to power. The room disappeared and her voice filled my ears.

          "Sirius. Danger is on your way. Voldemort is planning to attack the castle soon. I don't know how long this will reach you or if it ever will but I do hope it does. Be very cautious. He plans to go there coming from the forbidden forest and his other followers will get there by broom using Invisibility Cloaks. My sources say that the attack will take place three days after the full moon. The Headmaster must already know because he has Snape for a spy but I'm telling you anyway because he might not be able to do so because the other side is getting suspicious of him. Again Sirius, be careful and most of all, Be on guard! I will be arriving at the castle as soon as I can." Her voice had fear in them that I wouldn't have thought in a million years that would come from her. This is serious. If Amanda's scared, what reason it is for us not to be? Just then, Remus barged into the room.

          "Sirius! Amanda, she—"

          "I know. I just receive her Clandestineness."

          "Where are you anyway?" He looked around the room.

          "I'm here beside the bed, on the floor." I was covered with blankets that fell when I tried to make the letter fall on my face. He must've spotted me already because I heard him force down a laugh.

          "I should congratulate Hermione with what she did. You finally met your match Sirius."

          "I hate you. Just let me loose okay?"

          "What's this I hear about loosening somebody?" came Hermione's voice.

          "Don't worry Hermione, you have all the right to bind him like that and even I don't have the right to loosen him."

          "Hey, look. That's a Clandestineness!" Ron said as he pointed at the letter beside me.

          "That's what I went here for. There's danger coming. Voldemort is planning to attack the castle." Remus spoke coolly to them but I can sense his fear.

          "Professor Dumbledore should be informed about this. We have to make plans to defend and protect the castle." Harry said with such courage. I admire him for it. He had never feared Voldemort even if he knows that Voldemort is after him and even when he encountered him face to face.

          "I'll send owls to dad and my brothers. They should be able to help us. I already prepared letters just in case. Mum reckons they would be in handy." Ron said with the same confidence that I wouldn't have expected of him three years ago.

          "I'll go and research about everything we might be able to need for this." Hermione said, books always on her mind. If the battle with Voldemort would require only brains, Hermione would cream him.

          "I'll make a copy of the Marauder's map for a number of people. It would be very useful." I said thinking that it would be the best way to figure out where they are.

"Its settled then. Harry, you and I will go to the Headmaster's office right now. Ron, start sending those letters, Hermione, make sure you check all the protection spells that we could use in the castle for the protection of the students, and Sirius, make at least fifty copies of that and make sure that there's a different password for each individual to access it so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Everybody got that?" He asked. Everyone said yes.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Said Remus.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Everybody asked.

"I know everybody's eager to do their job and all, but will somebody please free me first?" 


	12. Blueprints of Goodness

**Standard disclaimer applies. [Amanda Warren is mine though]**

A/N: I updated again! ^-^ I love reviews! I got a lot so I updated again. I wish this New Year [coz apparently Christmas is over.] that I would get at least 60-70. I do hope you make my wish come true. I didn't get to enjoy Christmas so this is the only thing that makes me happy. Except for the perfume that I got from my sister, I didn't get any more presents or money for that matter. I promise to upload as fast as I can if you make my wish come true. I hope you understand this chapter and not be confused about it. This explains a lot about, hmmm…, almost everything. Don't kill me if they are inaccurate, after all, this is only a fan fiction. So please, review, *looks at reader with big puppy eyes…* Thanks! ^-^

Part 12: Blueprints of Goodness [corny title huh?!]

                        It's been a day after the full moon. The students have been discharged early to hold a meeting at the Great Hall. The meals have been sent to the common room because nobody is allowed to be in the Great Hall except for the teachers, the Head Boy and Girl, Ron and his family. The prefects are the ones keeping an eye on each of their houses.

                        "We are gathered here today because of Voldemort. I have to inform those who still aren't aware that he is about to attack the castle. By this time the day after tomorrow, he will come," came Dumbledore's words to all of them.

                        "Before we begin this meeting, it is important that we know who is on our side and who is not. The people you see here are of course those people, but of course, there those that you cannot see," with this he looked directly at me, signaling for me to come out of the Invisibility Cloak. I came out of course…

                        "Sirius Black! How dare you come to Hogwarts?!" Professor McGonaggal said, her voice trembling and so is her hand that held a wand pointing towards me. Actually all of the teachers were pointing their wands at me. Hagrid however didn't have any wand to point so I guess he just decided to lunged at me and grab my neck lifting me from the ground.

                        "No Hagrid!" came Ron, Hermione and Harry's voice. "Hagrid please, let him go!" said Harry as he tried to pull Hagrid's hand away from me. 

                        "Harry, this disgusting creature is the reason why yeh haven't got yer mum and dad anymore!" Hagrid said looking at me furiously.

                        "Hagrid, I ask you to let the poor man down." Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

                        "But Professor, he—"

                        "Hagrid. Put him down." Hagrid let go of me. Hermione came to side.

                        "Are you all right?" She checked my neck to see if its still there.

                        "Yeah, I'm fine." I said although my neck hurt like hell.

                        "Professor, what's the meaning of this?" Professor McGonaggal asked without taking her wand away from my direction.

                        "Minerva, please, put down your wand. All of you please," he signaled to everyone whose wands are raised at me. "Sirius is not a spy for Voldemort. He is here in my invitation." Professor Dumbledore then explained the whole story, the truth. Harry, Hermione and Ron would butt in sometimes to stress a point. I was so tensed while they listened. They all believed eventually and it felt so good not being looked at with fear or suspicion. For the first time I felt that I was home again. Confidence seep through my veins and heartfelt gratitude to Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and of course Hermione filled my heart.

                        "Ah, Remus. Glad of you to join us finally." Dumbledore said as Remus came to the Great Hall followed by a face I knew well.

                        "Amanda Warren! Good gracious how you've grown. I wondered what happened to you," said Professor McGonaggal with surprised and amazement in her voice. Amanda was her best student in our time. Even James, Remus and I couldn't keep up with how fast she was going with her transfiguration. Not that we were bad at it or slow learners but she was the only one who could compete with us at it and win for that matter. She and Lily were best friends and helped each other out. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn she's Hermione's mother! 

                        "I got here as soon as I could. Where's Severus?" she asked.

                        "I'm afraid that he's in their crowd again for he was called this morning. He showed me his Dark Mark this morning. I told him not to go but he wouldn't let me stop him," said Dumbledore with concern in his voice.

                        "Headmaster, with all do respect it was not wise of you to let him go. The other side is already getting suspicious. They might already know that Snape is working for us instead of theirs. Given that he was a Death Eater once doesn't protect him from Voldemort's wrath if he knew." Amanda said concerned.

                        "Why Amanda, that's sweet of you being so concerned with Severus and all," I said teasing. A couple of decades ago you wouldn't have heard her say anything close to what she just said.

                        "Don't worry, I'll hate him again after we go through this. For now, he's on our side and his as important to us as everybody in this room," she said smiling.

                        "Okay, let us all sit down and talk about what we're going to do about Voldemort's attack. Suggestions and anything that anybody can do for the protection of the castle and the students are most welcome." Dumbledore said gesturing us all to sit down. I sat beside Hermione and Remus. Everybody contributed and before dinner, a plan was ready for the safety and protection of the students and the castle. The only thing left is for the destruction of Voldemort wherein everybody decided would be better talked about after dinner. Dinner was served and everybody ate heartily since everyone got tired and hungry from all the thinking and planning. I missed this kind of dinner. Every one has somebody to talk to and you can feel the warmth of everybody. Not like when I was in hiding and I had to eat alone with a Hippogriff. Buckbeak was an excellent companion but he was not into much talking.

                        "God, its like looking at Lily's eyes again! If your head was in the other direction, I could've sworn you were James," said Amanda towards Harry. I noticed that Harry felt a little uneasy. Amanda must've noticed it too, "I'm sorry Harry. You're parents were great wizard and witch. They would've been proud to see their son all grown up." She gave Harry the warmest smile. It was the same smile that could comfort Lilly when she had problems with her sister.

"You must be Hermione, I heard a lot about you from Remus. I heard you and Sirius are together," Amanda said with much fascination about Hermione. Hermione went slightly pink from her remark. Why wouldn't anybody be fascinated about her, especially when she contributed a lot of suggestions and plans for the castle. Everyone was so impressed because not only was she an excellent witch, she was also an excellent researcher. She found everything, as in everything about protection spells, even if the magic and spells involved were thousands of years before her. "I hit Sirius with a bludger so hard once, it knocked him out of his broom and for two days mind you," Amanda said smiling and looking at my direction. "Hey, there are things that need not to be mentioned," I told her hoping she wouldn't tell Hermione what happened that time. Amanda of course eventually told her about all the mishaps we did during our time at Hogwarts that made Hermione look at me in an I-can't-believe-you-would-dare-do-those-things expression and I figured if she was my girlfriend during that time, I wouldn't want to think what she would do to me. The dinner went well, after that we talked about how to get rid of Voldemort.

                        "Voldemort has devoted his life in making himself invincible and immortal. He has no human weaknesses or heart for that matter. The only time he was almost destroyed was when he tried to kill Harry and failed. Now, nobody knows how or why but we must be able to find something that would be able to stop him or at least weaken him if we cannot kill him," came Dumbledore's voice. This was a serious matter for all of us since we would never hear him say such words as killing somebody.

                        "We'll actually, I found out something about how Harry survived his curse and weaken him," said Hermione. Everyone was quite astonished.

                        "But Hermione, if you're talking about the protection my mother gave to me, it would be useless since he already used my blood for the restoration of his body and power and he was able to touch me again without hurting himself," said Harry.

                        "It's true, even if somebody would die again for Harry, there is no guarantee that the same effect will happen," said Charlie Weasley.

                        "Well that's true but the real reason why Voldemort couldn't hurt Harry wasn't because his mother died for her. His mother's death only gave him protection from physical harm that could be done by a wizard," he looked at Harry and included, "that's why Dudley and his gang can bully you," in an apologetic look, "but wasn't enough to protect him from curses that could be cast unto him. That was the reason why Professor Quirrel couldn't touch Harry but during our fourth year he used Harry's blood for his revivification allowing him to touch Harry and of course allowing him to do harm on him physically," said Hermione. God, she is so smart. I find her so sexy when she's serious and catches the attention of everyone.

                        "Hold on a minute Hermione, even if you are right, which you probably are anyway, I have just one question. How come Scabbers was able to puncture him if a wizard could not do him any harm?" asked Ron. It seemed that it dawned to everybody in the room also the same question.

                        "That's easy to figure out. Voldemort's allies were all pure blood. Lily Potter's protection was for all pure blood and worked wonderfully because she was Muggle born and the magic that came from her was in her heart and mind not in her blood. Not that this was stronger than pure blood's magic of course, but ancestrally speaking, there was no connection that links both their magic. Peter Pettigrew was half muggle and half wizard,"

                        "How did you know that? You said it yourself that Voldemort's allies were pure bloods. He would never made him one of them if Voldemort knew he was half and half," asked Ginny Weasley.

                        "But Voldemort knew he was half muggle and half wizard," said Professor Dumbledore which made everybody's head spin with all the pouring of this new information.

                        "Then how come Voldemort let them in their side and now the right hand of Voldemort?" asked Bill Weasley.

                        "Because he was never one of them. He was a spy for their side but Voldemort considered him as somewhat useful accessory to his dealings. He could have used a more powerful wizard for a spy but Peter was perfect because he was weak and no one would ever think a powerful wizard would have used him. Even his best friends would have never thought that he would be used. Voldemort was smart. He made Peter his right hand because he was the one there for him when he needed taking care of while he was weak. He was also the person who did the ritual that was needed to revive him. If he kills Pettigrew, along with him is the flesh that he gave to Voldemort. Pettigrew's flesh is important to him because like Pettigrew, he was also half muggle and half wizard." A few gasped at Hermione's last sentence. Some still didn't know that he had a muggle for a father.

                        "Going back to the basic question, how come with all Voldemort's power, he was not only weakened but was only able to leave with him a scar?" asked Ron.

                        "There are two theories that I have come to formulate. First is that, Harry might be the Heir of Gryffindor," she paused. Everybody's face was now filled with astonishment, shock and bewildered expression.

                        "How can you be sure?" asked Harry who couldn't believe what she just said.

                        "Actually I wasn't before, but a lot has come to my attention recently. First, Harry's birthday is on the 11th of July. That would make him fall under the Zodiac of Leo, the sign of the lion, which is also the logo of Gryffindor. You lived on Godric's Hollow with your parents before they were killed also, something that may be a coincidence but there were more signs proving this theory. Next is that when Harry pulled the sword out of the Sorting Hat when he faced the memoir of Tom Riddle in our Second Year, he pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself. In ancient time, when Merlin still roamed the earth he put a spell on Excalibur so that it would be able to identify its rightful owner and the heir to the thrown. From then on, every sword that belongs to any wizard had a spell cast upon it so that it would be able to identify the same thing. You could have pulled an ordinary sword Harry but you didn't. The strongest proof I have is a little bird that told me a lot of things after I wrung it out of him," she then pulled her wand, "_Accio_ Sorting Hat!" Everybody sat still and waited in silence. After a few moments, the Sorting Hat came flying by from the Great Halls' entrance. Hermione caught it in her right hand and placed it on the table. It has been a long time since I last saw this hat but it was as old as it was when I last did.

                        "The Sorting Hat knew that Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor. He could see anybody's mind, his or her talents and gifts, even their lineage. He never told anyone that the heirs of the Houses of Hogwarts has already came and would battle each other out. He wasn't allowed to interfere also because he swore an oath to the four founders that he would only say something if one of the heirs endangered the students. He was the one who let you pull out Godric Gryffindor's sword because he knew it would work best for Harry." Said Hermione.

                        "So what if I am? How does being one of the heir of the four founders protect me from Voldemort." Asked Harry.

                        "The Ancient Spell of the Deities!" Amanda said figuring out.

                        "Exactly!" said Hermione as if Amanda read her mind. Almost everybody in the room had bewildered expression, especially the younger ones who have no idea what is it exactly.

                        "That couldn't possibly be!" said Professor McGonaggal.

                        "Amanda, Hermione, Professor McGonaggal is right. Deities' used the spell for their protection against evil magic, enchantments, tricks and curses. It would have never worked if used upon a wizard or witch and/or even cast upon by a wizard or a witch," said Professor Dumbledore.

                        "There is actually a possibility. The four founders of this school were the greatest wizards and witches of their time. It may be possible that the four of them are somehow a descendant of a god or goddess. Deities were known to fall in love with wizards and witches. If Godric Gryffindor had a deity blood in him, he would've passed it on to Harry and that would've made the spell worked!" said Amanda with a look of triumph in her face.

                        "So, if all of the four founders had a godly blood on their veins, why didn't Voldemort used that to protect him also?" asked Fred.

                        "But he did," I said. Hermione' face lit up and I was so proud to know the answer because she was looking at me with pride in her eyes. Good thing I can still keep a straight face and not blush in front of them.

                        "He used this power to protect himself. Since everyone else doesn't have protection, they weren't able to stop him. James and Lily performed the spell the night when he came for them. If I am not mistaken they cast all the protection spells that they could on Harry and performed the Spell of the Deities on him before they could cast the spell on James enabling him to protect Lily who was most susceptible to harm. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, his magic backfired since they both had the same protection. It weakened him because the spell came from him and the spell allows for other spells to work on the person itself. When it backfired, it wasn't enough to kill him since its obvious that he already performed loads of spells for him not to die but it weakened him to the point that he no longer had the power had." I said finishing my sentence hoping that everybody got what I said. I was fortunate that I'm with smart people. 

                        "So then, we could use the spell again to protect Harry. When Voldemort goes for Harry again, the same effect will happen," said Ron.

                        "The spell lasts as long as the individual is alive. He still has his protection but we can't guarantee that. Voldemort has sort of died. We don't know if he still has his protection and if it will bring about his downfall again. In any case, we can't risk Harry's life," said Hermione.

                        "Tell us dear, what is your second theory?" asked Molly Weasley.

                        "Voldemort used ancient magic to make him almost invincible and protect himself from harm or death. That same power also brought about his downfall but not his death,"

                        "If we can't use ancient magic, what can we use then? Modern Magic is out of the question because Voldemort would already know them," said Percy.

                        "I actually wanted to propose a combination of both," Hermione said.

                        "I think that it would work. If Hermione's theories are indeed right, we must draw magic from ancient times that will be useful to us. He would expect that we would either use one of both. Separately it might not work on him but if combined, I think we might've a chance," said Harry.

                        "Yeah, a wizard can't take both magic at one time," Ron said smiling.

                        "What do you propose then that we should do? How can we combine ancient magic with our own?" asked Amanda.

                        "I already have plans how we're going to do it but we need a lot of power to be able to perform it well," Hermione conjured up a blackboard and explained to everybody how it is done. When she was finished, everybody was filled with hope and somehow the fear for the day that is to come decreased its intensity.

                        "Tonight we rest. Tomorrow, I expect everybody to be up and about in the early morning to execute the plans for the protection of the castle. Goodnight to all," was Professor Dumbledore's final words.

***************

A/N: Just tell me if this confused you in anyway. I'd make changes if there things you don't get. Oh, and if you have questions on some things that I explained here, pls. state it in you reviews. Thanks again for reading! ^-^


	13. Meteor Shower

****

Standard Disclaimer Applies [Spells and other stuff that you do not find in the book (e.g. Ancient Spell of the Deities, etc.) are mine.]

A/N: Here again is another chapter. First and foremost, I apologize for the delay of this chapter. Just got through the midterm exams so I had to set this aside for a while. Hmmm... I'm not really into violent scenarios and this is my first time writing a violent occurrence. I just don't like battle scenes especially graphic details of blood, wounds and yucky stuffs. Bear with me on this one. I am not promising very graphic descriptions of morbid materials. I'll give myself nightmares if I do so. Also, we have to bear in mind that their weapons are their wands and brains, so I don't think there is a need for that [Thank God!]. I am sorry if this author's note is keeping you from reading the story but I do love putting this up before every chapter because I want to thank my beautiful readers and reviewers for continued support in this humble creation I call a work of art. ^_^ You readers and reviewers are more important than all my girlfriends put together!!! **Please review. **Most importantly I hope you enjoy...

Part 13: Meteor Shower

The morning after the meeting, everyone was up early setting up traps, spells, enchantments and other kinds of protection for the castle and the students. Harry and I had to drop the Weasley twins from their beds just to wake them up because they slept like logs but they woke up and prepared just the same. The students were brought to the dungeons early in the morning also because it was underneath the castle and is situated at the innermost parts of the castle. The air was filled with fear but everyone kept on comforting each other although each of us knew the risk and danger that befell upon us facing Voldemort. The morning went great and quite fun actually because somebody would accidentally put a curse or a spell on another and yielded comical results. Sirius accidentally, although I doubt it, cast a spell on Remus that made a dog's tail appear from his bottom.

"Oh very funny Sirius Black," said Professor Lupin. He then cast a body bind curse on Sirius.

"Wow! Where have I seen this before?" said Professor Lupin as Sirius dropped on the soft grass. Madam Pomfrey had to keep an eye on both of them. "You two haven't changed a bit since when you were youngsters. Always keeping me busy with all the pranks you pulled on each other, James and the other students. Behave now you two or I wouldn't change you back into humans again if you turned each other into a human sized goblin or pixie!" she warned both of them. Ron, Harry, Fred, George and I couldn't help but laugh. They really looked silly when Madam Pomfrey was scolding them.

"What are you to laughing about?" she said to the twins. "I think you two would given both of them a run for their money. You also pulled almost as many pranks as they did when you were here."

Fred and George grinned.

"You flatter us Madam Pomfrey," said Fred pretending to blush.

"We could never measure up to our idols. It's as if comparing gods to mere wizards," said George looking at Sirius and Professor Lupin like godly beings.

The twins really admire them and are very grateful for the Marauder's map that they created. Sirius and Professor Lupin were quite embarrassed with their treatments but they accept it with heartfelt appreciation.

The faculty members cast most of the protection spells. Sirius helped the twins in setting up the booby traps all around the castle. Harry and Ron are preparing for their aerial attack. All of the Quidditch players have been asked to participate. Some were not asked because they were too young but still insisted on participating. Hagrid, Charlie and Billie have been busy putting up all the beast they could collect from the Forbidden Forest. Even though Hagrid was eager to do the job, he was more worried of the dangers the Death Eaters will inflict on them not the opposite. He does have a point but we had to remind him that dragons can well take care of themselves and wouldn't easily be killed or hurt for that matter. There were also animals that they have imported just to protect the castle. Madam Maxime brought some of them herself but had helped with the rest that she couldn't manage. Even the lake was busy for the coming attack. The merpeople have also set up traps of their own. The Headmaster and I are making sure that everything's in order and taken care of.

The light of day faded and the dark of night invaded the castle. Fear and uncertainty can be felt in everyone. Nobody needed to say anything to figure it out. Tomorrow night will be a battle that would be written down in all of history books that will be printed after this. All the accounts of the spells we used and the spells they used. I can just imagine how the words would be like.

"...On the third night after the full moon, they attacked. Fear, uncertainty and agitation filled the air like scent of flowers in early spring..."

Sirius disrupted my thoughts by hugging me from behind.

"Let's go inside. Dinner have been served and it's getting chilly out here," he said as he pulled me to face him and gave me a peck on my cheeks. We started to walk to the castle.

"Hey you two, come on in. I heard the food will be magnificent this evening." Sirius shouted to Lizzy and Harry who were on their broom chasing each other.

"Alright," said Harry and went down with Lizzy to join us. The four of us made our way to the Great Hall. Ron and Fleur were already there. Ron was eating but apparently Fleur wasn't. We sat next to them.

"Why aren't you eating Fleur?" I asked.

"Id's Ron. I cannot vin in zis Vizard's Chess if I eat. I'll lose my concentration," she said not taking her eyes off the Wizard's Chess.

"She's actually dieting. I can't believe she would want to do such a thing. I mean she's beautiful as she is and she is not fat," said Ron as he stuffed mash potato in his mouth. Fleur blushed at his remark.

"'e, always says things to make me feel good," she said as she continued to blush.

Everyone enjoyed the meal. Fred and George made sure of it because they brought some of their inventions from their shops. They have two branches now. They're very famous now after setting up their own joke shops. That's where they made their fortune. Mrs. Weasley didn't approve at first but they sure helped getting Ron and Ginny through school. Eventually she accepted it and even supported and helped them but one strict rule is to be followed though: NO MATERIAL OR SAMPLES OF THE WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES SHOULD BE FOUND AT THE BURROW. 

"After all these years here in Hogwarts, this is the most frightening meal I've ever had," said Harry. 

"Why is zat 'arry?" asked Fleur. 

"Well, it feels more like my last meal," said Harry. 

"Don't say something like that Harry!" I told him.

"Everyone evidently have their own fear about tomorrow night so please don't increase the tension," I said. 

"I'm sorry. Just thinking out loud. Don't worry, tomorrow night we'll win. I'm sure of it!" He said assuring. 

It really isn't like Harry being scared and all but I have to admit, he did have a point. The rest of the dinner went well. Before going to bed, everyone checked and double-checked their spells and enchantments that were placed around and inside the castle. 

The six of us decided to spend the night at the tower. We went up to enjoy our night and look at the stars. Firenze told us that tonight there will be a meteor shower so we wanted to watch. Sirius, Ron and Harry got blankets and pillows. Fleur, Lizzy and I got food and drinks in case we got hungry from watching the stars. 

We arrived at the tower around a quarter before midnight. 

"Hey guys, look at this," Ron said as he peered down the tower to the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Apparently, we weren't the only one who wanted to see the stars tonight. We saw Madam Maxime and Hagrid on the grounds. They were lying down watching the stars and giggling. Fang was beside them lying lazily on the soft grass. There were other couples too. The Weasleys however settled as a family but brought their own partner if they had one. Fred and George were with Angelina and Kate; Ginny was in between her mum and dad. 

We set up the place and not long after we were cuddling up to each of our boyfriends and girlfriends while we lay watching the stars. 

"May we join you?" 

We all turned around and started because that voice was no other than Professor Dumbledore's. He was Madam Pomfrey who was also carrying a basket of food and drinks. Professor Dumbledore however wasn't carrying anything. 

"Of course, Professor," said Sirius. We all had grins on our faces because we never knew that they were involved. Professor Dumbledore conjured up a soft mattress and settled there with Madam Pomfrey. Nobody bothered each other. All of us somehow had a feeling that this might be the last time we're going to spend with our loved ones. No one was talking. We were all just enjoying the fact that we're beside the most important person in our life. We were savoring each moment we have with them. Tomorrow's uncertainty grows with every second. Not one of us could determine the outcome of tomorrow's battle. We could only hope and pray. Just then Harry did something that we never thought he could do and was pretty well at it, he sang... 

There's no more waitin' 

Holding out for love

You are my Godsend 

That I have been forever dreaming of 

My angel from above 

Heaven knows 

I'm head over heels and it shows 

I've played every field I suppose 

But there's something about you 

When you're around 

Baby I have found

I get lost in you 

What is this feeling 

I've never known before 

That I should dare to 

Swear to surrender ever more 

That's what I came here for 

Heaven knows 

I'm head over heels and it shows 

I've played every field I suppose 

But there's something about you 

When you're around 

Baby I have found 

I get lost in a wonderful daze 

Lost in your wonderful ways 

Heaven knows... 

When you're around 

Baby I have found 

I get lost 

Heaven knows 

I'm head over heels and it shows 

I've played every field I suppose 

But there's something about you 

When you're around 

Baby I have found 

I get lost in you... 

~~~ 

"I love you so much," I whispered to Hermione as Harry finished his song. I noticed that everybody said 'I love you' to each other. 

"I love you too," said Hermione. A warm feeling surged through my body. After she said this, she also sang... 

I don't need a lot of things, 

I can get by with nothing 

Of all the blessings life can bring, 

I've always needed something 

But I've got all I want 

When it comes to loving you 

You're my only reason, 

You're my only truth 

I need you like water 

Like breath, like rain 

I need you like mercy 

From heaven's gate 

There's a freedom in your arms 

That carries me through 

I need you 

You're the hope that moves me 

To courage again 

You're the love that rescues me 

When the cold winds rage 

And it's so amazing 

'Cause that's just how you are 

And I can't turn back now 

'Cause you've brought me too far... 

After her song, as if on cue, stars began falling. First, there were five shooting stars and then every moment it would increase by at least ten shooting stars falling from the sky. We enjoyed watching it as I held her close to me hoping and wishing that this moment wouldn't end. I've noticed everybody was also enjoying the moment and wishing for the same thing. Just then I saw something I never thought I'd see tonight. The moon was bright and it allowed me to see little dark silhouettes far across the sky coming towards us. 

"Professor, what do you think is that?" I asked Professor Dumbledore stood up and looked at the same direction. By now, everyone stood up and tried to identify what it was. 

"It has begun," Professor Dumbledore said and with that everybody understood. 

"_Accio_ Firebolt!" came Ron, Harry and Lizzy's voice. Hermione cast a spell on her voice and shouted to alarm the castle. 

"They're coming!" she said. She then gave me a quick smack on the lips and said, 

"I love you so much and be careful. I still want to have a boyfriend after this," Hermione said to me.

"Make sure that everyone is prepared and armed. Get everyone assigned for aerial attacks, they're approaching fast," I heard him say to Harry, Ron and Lizzy. 

It was fortunate that we placed the plan early. We wouldn't have any chance if we weren't this prepared. The faculty, Amanda and I waited at the grounds. Hagrid, and Madam Maxime with the rest of the giants stood at the edge of the forest waiting for their arrival. I can see Harry and the rest on their brooms preparing for the fight. Hermione and Fleur were at the top of the tower performing all that is necessary for the destruction of Voldemort. It was like forever waiting for them to attack. Then, fear and misery crept through my spine. Its as if all that Hermione's love was being sucked out of me. Then, I knew, a dementor was close by. Before I could even raise my wand and conjure up a patronus, a silvery white stag came galloping from the sky. I knew it was from Harry. His patronus always took the shape of a stag. Harry's patronus wasn't the only one who came towards the dementors. I saw at least fifty more patronus conjured up by the faculty but most of it came from the ones on their brooms because they were the first ones to see the dementors coming. The fight began. Spells and curses where soaring through the skies. The meteor shower couldn't compare to how much magic that was being thrown at both sides. The aerial defenders were having a hard time since they we're using wands instead of the Quaffle they were so used to. I'd always look up to see if Harry's all right and watch his back as much as I can. These Death Eaters are hard to fight off. They kept attacking the castle with curses but thank God for the protection we put upon it, they couldn't hurt it. A few giants weren't convinced by Madam Maxime and Hagrid into joining us and still preferred joining forces with Voldemort. These giants fought with other giants. We had to be very careful because we might get step on. I came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. His wand was pointed straight towards me. I hated him when I was young and I still hate him now. I hate him as much as I hate Severus. We battle each other out but of course found it hard to inflict curses on each other. Just when I was about to hit him, my wand flew out of my hand. 

"You didn't think I'd let you hurt my father now, do you?" came Draco Malfoy's voice. 

"Nice work son. Now Sirius, this is for all the time you, Remus and James played tricks on me when we were young and always making me look stupid in front of our professors!" He was about to cast a spell when he was thrown off suddenly. 

"You didn't think that I'd let you hurt my boyfriend, now do you Malfoy?" Hermione said at the top of the tower having magnified her voice. With this Draco raised his wand but before he could utter a word, he too was blasted off. 

"I waited a long time to do zat!" Fleur said. "'e is always picking on my Ron for being poor so 'e deserve it." I got up and thank both of them. Hermione gave me a wink and they went back to work. I on the other hand stayed and a thought crossed my mind. Why hasn't Voldemort shown himself yet? Remus came to my side and asked the very same question. We went to the part where only a few protections have been given, the Whomping Willow. No one was there and you can barely here the shoutsand cries of the wizard or witch's cry when they are hit by a spell. 

"Ah, my dear friends," came a squeaky voice which belonged to no other than Peter Pettigrew. 

"How are you?" he came out of the darkness with an evil look upon his face. 

"We are not your friends anymore Wormtail," Remus said with disgust in his voice. 

"Where's Voldemort?" I asked. 

"He's somewhere. Waiting to kill the object of his kill tonight," 

"And who might that be?" Remus said, his wand pointed at Peter. 

"Let him just try and hurt Harry. I'll per-" 

"Harry?! Why would he want to hurt Harry? He doesn't need Harry anymore. And besides the Ancient Spell of the Deities is a very powerful protection," Wormtail spurted. 

"He'd be mad if he even thinks of hurting Albus Dumbledore," said Remus. 

"Oh really? Don't you think that I am as powerful, even a lot stronger than that disgusting had-been muggle lover?" said a groggy voice behind us. His voice gave me a chill on the spine. Wormtail bowed down, "Master, this two people is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," he said with his voice trembling with fear. We could always sense it when he's scared. We turned around. There stood in front of us Voldemort. Remus and I could just smell and sense how powerful he is, stronger than before. 

"Ah, yes. You would've been great followers. Better than old Wormtail over there. I know how powerful you both are. Why don't you join me? It is a very short notice but you can still prove useful to me," he stated. Our hands were quite quivering with rage. 

I lifted my hand and tried to do a spell on him, any spell. I had to avenge the death of my best friend, her wife and their son that goes through a life without parents because of him. As I raised my hand, a blinding red light hit the both of us. I don't know what happened to Remus then because all I could feel was intolerable pain. It was apparent that he used the Cruciatus Curse on us. My head felt like it was breaking into two. Every cell in my body felt like it was bloated with water and wanted to erupt. Every nerve endings in my body felt as though there was a minute pin continuously puncturing it. Heat and cold rushed through my veins simultaneously. I felt so exhausted and my breathing began to decelerate... 

==========

A/N: I'm sorry, I just decided to make this a trilogy chapter... I know I'm evil but I promised that I'd upload if the reviews make it to sixty so here it is... I just got stuck at this part. Hope you still read. How about eighty reviews? Please oh please... ^-^ love yah...Oh, and if you have any suggestions how I can kill Voldemort, I'll be happy to hear it. I've got loads on my mind but I can't find the perfect method. I told you I am not good at violent scenes, anyway thanks for reading and after this battle, there is another surprise waiting for Sirius and Hermione. It would be good, I promise! 


	14. Trapped

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

A/N: hey there…this is the second part of chapter 13. I thank all those who reviewed. I did loads of stuff and I didn't have time for this. Thank you **_Oxford Dictionary_** for that review and I'm flattered that you think me and my story has potential (blushes =^-^=). In relation to her/his opinion, I will change the point of view so that there is less confusion. The point of view would be mine and not theirs (Hermione and Sirius') anymore. Hope you enjoy this…oh, and before I forget don't forget to review!!! ^-^

Part 14: Trapped

            Fleur and Hermione tried to concentrate with their potion. It wasn't easy though; because every now and then they would hear somebody's cry or somebody in pain and the way their hearts were pounding nervously for their boyfriends' well being weren't helping either.

            Their potion's almost done. It's a potion that can strip off a wizard's magic from him no matter how powerful it is, well, that's how it's supposed to work. The potion also serves as a great fuel for Hermione's blue flame, so if it doesn't work at least they would have a chance to burn Voldemort to death. Though the potion hadn't been tested yet, it was better than nothing.

            They hurried down the castle and searched for Voldemort's whereabouts. Hermione pulled up her own Marauder's map and touched it with the tip of her wand…

            "Snuffle's fetch!"

            The Marauder's map that was a plain unwritten parchment started to reveal ink lines in every direction forming the castle and the castle grounds. After about thirty seconds that seemed forever, they found Voldemort. His name was written in silver. They ran as fast as they could towards the grounds.

            Sirius was now breathing heavily. His every breath took all the little strength he had. Remus laid on the grass unconscious. He fainted after a minute of enduring the curse. He just transformed into a wolf the night before and his body couldn't handle it. Sirius was a lot stronger though the only thing that keeps his conscious mind to fight off the curse was Hermione's face flashing every once in a while in his mind.

            "I promise Hermione he'd have a boyfriend after this and I can't break that promise," he thought to himself. "I can't give up now, I vowed never to make her cry and if a single tear drop from her eyes even if it's because of my death, I'll never forgive myself in my afterlife," he kept repeating this in his mind though his body is begging him to give up.

            Hermione and Fleur arrived at the scene and threw the entire potion they created towards Voldemort. Dark blue smoke lifted from the spilled potion. Voldemort was distracted and they had the chance to run towards Sirius' and Remus' side. Hermione immediately put a binding spell on Wormtail to keep him from escaping.

            Sirius slowly opened his eyes and realized that the curse was lifted. 

"Either I'm dead or Voldemort is," he thought. When he saw Hermione's face looking over him, he was sure that he was the one dead thinking all angels looked liked Hermione until he felt somebody slapped his face so hard.

"Hey! Angels don't slap people who just died," he thought out loud.

"Of course they don't honey, you're not yet dead," Hermione said as she tried to infuse some sense into his boyfriend's apparently confused mind.

"Where is he? Is he dead?" Sirius asked Hermione. Sirius looked around and saw Voldemort coughing hard and trying to breath through the thick smoke. He lifted his wand and…

BANG!

Sirius flew backwards and hit the castle wall apparently because the potion didn't strip Voldemort off his powers. Hermione immediately cast her blue flame on Voldemort. The potion didn't fail this time. It enveloped Voldemort into a ring of blue fire. Voldemort feared the fire at first because it won't respond to his magic and it rose up every time he performed magic but when he realized that it wasn't burning him, his fear subsided.

"Do you think this blue flame can keep me here forever?" He said in a chilling voice. The blue flames enveloped him and won't let him escape; it followed him wherever he went.

"Hermione isn't it? This blue flame doesn't even burn me; you know that no magic can hurt me. What a stupid girl you are for ever thinking that this could even do anything to me." He tried to perform another curse, this time to Hermione but as soon as the red lightning-like light that shot from his wand got anywhere near the blue flames, it vanished and the flame rose higher shutting everything from his view.

"This flame will die down you know, it can't burn forever," confidence showing in his voice though his thoughts and heart (if ever he had one) wasn't as confident as he sounded. He thought that it would eventually die down but what would happen next and when, he didn't know. He thought of disapparating but then he couldn't, he knew he couldn't do that at Hogwart's grounds. He realized that the flame followed wherever he went so he tried to walk away. He was successful at first but as he kept on walking towards the Forbidden Forest, his strength seemed to decrease in a very fast rate. After walking for about what seemed forever, he realized that there was no longer any noise coming from the battle. He couldn't figure out if he had fled too far from Hogwarts making him unable to hear their noise or is the battle over? If the battle did end who won? He thought to himself that it would only take a few moments for him to find out. If they his followers won, they would eventually look for him and somehow free him from this magical prison. His knees were so weak and he tried to take another step but couldn't. He had to rest, if only for a while, just to give him enough strength to walk again. He sat and eventually was forced to lie down for a while. The call of sleep was too strong and he can't resist the flat cold ground, as if promising strength if he'd just laid and rest. He didn't care even if Dumbledore and his friends won, they wouldn't be able to kill him. He still had the Ancient Spell of the Deities and with that in his mind he slept…

            Meanwhile, Hermione ran towards Sirius to check if he was hurt while Fleur kept an eye on Wormtail in case Hermione's spell wears off. Remus was now conscious though a little dizzy. Sirius broke his ribs from hitting the wall and his thorax hurt like hell. He noticed that his hands were bleeding and so is his forehead. Hermione also noticed this and bound his chest, forehead and hands with bandages that sprung from her wand.

            "Are you ok?" Hermione asked Sirius. She did everything she could for Sirius and he was safe from making his wounds and fractures any worst but she couldn't heal him as good and fast as Madam Pomfrey could.

            "Are you mad? You being at my side is far better than having all these bandages," he said as he tried to stand up and look for Voldemort.

            "Where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked.

            "I'm going to look for Voldemort, he could be anywhere. I'm not going to miss this opportunity of being able to put an end to him and his evil," he said as he tried to stand up, but the pain in his chest didn't let him. He landed on the ground while his hands held his chest as he rested on the wall behind him.

            "You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay here until Madam Pomfrey arrives and fixes you up!" Hermione said firmly. Sirius wanted to argue but the pain in his chest stopped him from doing so. They heard footsteps coming their way. Hermione immediately stood up and raised his wands towards where the footsteps where coming from. Remus and Fleur also raised their wands. Sirius held his wand tight and though he couldn't do much with his wounded hands, he prepared himself for anything that was coming.

            Slowly the figures from the other side of the castle formed silhouettes of grown wizards. With all the smoke from spells that were performed, they couldn't figure out who they were. Agitation filled their hearts as the forms came closer.

            "Please put down your wands, I don't think we have any use for that now," came Professor Dumbledore's voice. All the figures became clear. There was Professor Dumbledore, no battle wounds in sight but looked exhausted and his long silver hair rested in every direction. Harry held his Firebolt at his left hand and his right hand supported Lizzy who was wounded at her left thigh and held Harry for support. Hermione ran towards Harry and kissed him on his cheeks.

            "Thank God you're alright!" she said as she hugged him tightly. Harry responded at her hug and also held her with his left arm still holding his Firebolt.

            "I'm also glad you're okay Hermione," Harry said relieved that his best friend was fine. Fleur ran towards Ron and immediately checked how he was.

            "I'm okay honey, just a little bruise here and there but I'm fine," Ron said quite irritated at Fleur probing and touching his body for wounds.

            "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried," said Fleur as he hugged Ron tight.

            "Are you ok?" Hermione asked Lizzy.

            "I'm fine, I'm glad you're okay," said Lizzy still leaning much of her weight to Harry. It was a good thing Harry had the built he had or he wouldn't be able to carry Lizzy's weight and his own after being exhausted like that. It was as if he battled all the other three houses in one long game. Hermione rushed towards Ron and gave him the same kiss as she did with Harry.

            "I'm glad you're okay, Herm," Ron said as he hugged Hermione. Tears were falling from her eyes. She was so relieved that no one was killed or severely wounded. Not everybody was there but Professor Dumbledore assured Hermione and the others that the rest were helping in the imprisonment of the Death eaters. Everyone was fine. The battle ended with good winning over evil. All of Voldemort's allies were put inside the castle and imprisoned inside the classrooms where they put spells preventing anyone from escaping.

            "I'm glad that everyone's here and safe but may I ask Hermione, where is Voldemort?" said Professor Dumbledore.

            "I think he's still enveloped in my blue flame," said Hermione her voice still a little shaky from crying.

            "Yes, actually he still is," came Remus' voice. His wand was pointed towards the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Out of the darkness came a floating blue flame. A silhouette of a man was inside and they could tell that he was still alive though unconscious.

            "Hermione, please release him from the flames," asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "But Professor, is it safe to do that?" Hermione asked.

            "I trust that the flames have drained his power and he wouldn't cause as much harm as a normal muggle would," said Professor Dumbledore firmly. Hermione noticed this and released him from the flames.

***

"Where am I?" Voldemort asked as he tried to open his eyes. He could see nothing but blue light.

"Come…" said a voice that echoed in his ear as if it came from his mind.

"Who are you?" he asked again. Still the voice kept calling him. He didn't know why but his feet started to move towards the voice. He was amazed at how light he felt and that he seemed to be floating. Fear crept inside him. Where was he going? Who was this strange voice? Was he dead?

His questions were soon to be answered when the light seemed to have been blocked by four figures. Four human figures started to form. The light somehow dimmed for him to be able to see who they were. Its as if blood rushed out of his face and back again in a split second when he realized who were in front of him….

---------------

A/N 2: Kind of short I know but I swear that I'll upload two chapters next time. You can put your email addresses in your reviews so I could email you when the next chapter's up…^-^


	15. Voldemort's Defeat

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

A/N: Aren't you already tired of me apologizing every time I upload a chapter? Anyway, I still am apologizing for the delay of the chapter. I could give you excuses why I didn't upload immediately or I can just go on with the story…what do you think? I think you'll all choose the latter so here goes…

Chapter 15: Voldemort's Defeat (For real this time…)

***

The four founders of Hogwarts stood before him, each wearing their house colors. 

"You—you're the four founders of Hogwarts," Voldemort said with shocked look in his face and voice. 

"Is it that obvious?" said the round woman who was definitely Rowena Ravenclaw from the color of his robes.

"Why is it that whenever we appear to wizards when they're unconscious, they would always figure out who we are," she continued.

"Well, aside from the fact that we always appear together, I think the house colors gives us away," said Godric Gryffindor.

"And he is Salazar's heir, you should know where his brilliance comes from," said a beautiful witch beside him.

"True enough," said a very proud Slytherin.

"Leave it to you to brag about a small compliment," responded Helga Hufflepuff.

"Would you all shut up and tell me what's going on? What the bloody hell am I doing here?" shouted Voldemort; impatient of all the conversations he'd been listening to.

"What a temper!"

"Not to mention manners,"

"I'm sure you would have a little regard for manners if you live in the same timeframe as Salazar here did. I don't think he'll approve of that attitude of yours,"

"He might be my ancestor and you might be the founders of Hogwarts but I don't owe you anything. I am who I am now because of my hardships and because of my ambition! So if you sent me here to take my powers away then forget about it. I will fight you until I die, come on, I'm not afraid of you,"

"Surely you didn't mean that. You can't even stand straight if we took the enchantment that keeps you upright right now,"

"And we are not here to take your powers away. On the contrary, the reason why we are here is to warn you about a terrible thing that might befall you when we sent you back to Hogwarts, well at least your consciousness."

"Warn me? Warn me of what? I am the most powerful wizard this world has ever seen. Nobody can hurt me,"

"Really now? Then would you like to explain why you're body is numb all over and how can an eighteen year old witch can entrap you with an experimental spell?"

"I am able to free myself as soon as you let me go back there," he answered arrogantly. 

"Salazar, why do we have to do this? Its obvious that he won't listen nor obey us anyway so why go to all this trouble?"

"Because he is my heir. He was not loved by his parents well and as his ancestor I want to show him that I do love him even if he did nearly destroyed both the Wizarding and Muggle world."

"Salazar, you're too kind. It's a shame he didn't take after that trait."

"I know what you mean and I'm as disappointed with that as you are Rowena. Can you please leave us for a moment?"

"Why of course, he does need a good beating, that descendant of yours," said Godric Gryffindor as the three of them disappeared. Voldemort glowered at Gryffindor at this statement.

"Let's sit down and have a nice quiet talk, shall we?" Salazar Gryffindor didn't even need a wand to change the surroundings from the bright nothingness they were in to the Weeping Willow beside the lake at Hogwarts.

"This is my favorite spot in Hogwarts. It's really nice here specially during warm seasons," he sat down and gestured Voldemort to sit down although in his eyes he wasn't talking to Voldemort but to Tom Riddle. A man who had a not-so-happy childhood and a talented wizard who does need a good beating.

"I'd rather stand up, thank you," said Voldemort coldly.

"At least you have some manners hidden somewhere inside you." He lied down on the soft grass and watched the clouds roll by.

"Why exactly are we here? Lord Voldemort should be kept waiting."

"Lord? Yes, that's right, you did harness all the powers from the Slytherin line. Your mother was quite powerful too—"

"I prefer that we do not talk about it. Now why don't you just tell me why the bloody hell are we here?"

"Well, for starters I should tell you that you have an attitude problem." Voldemort raised his eyebrow at this statement.

"And for the more important reason, to warn you that if you do not atone for your actions and accept the punishment that you deserve, you will be destroyed." He said with concern in his voice.

"Why are you telling me this? Who would be powerful enough to destroy me? Surely it wouldn't be that mudblood lover Dumble—"

"No it's not him, somebody more powerful than he is."

"Harry Potter may be great but he can't pass Dumbledore's powers, not at his age and he certainly cannot defeat me again because I have his blood in me. No spell that his mudblood mother performed can destroy me now. I may not be able to destroy him but he cannot defeat or weaken me at this point."

"You are quite right. This is one of the reasons why I'm proud of you sometimes, you're brilliant but no it is not Harry that poses a threat to you now. Harry may be Godric's heir but you're right, he does not pose a threat to you now."

"Then who?"

"A very intelligent witch that was able not only entrap you with an experimental spell but drain your powers as well."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes,"

"How can a mudblood be able to destroy Lord Voldemort? I am your heir. I am the most powerful wizard there is,"

"Watch your mouth Tom. You may be powerful because you are my heir but she is the descendant of a being more powerful than I am or than any of the founders of Hogwarts. She is not to be crossed. You do not know how much power she possesses; even she doesn't know that she has it. The experimental spell that she has entrapped you with is only a minute portion of what she is capable to do."

"Why are you telling me this? Of all the people who would tell me to give up, you are the least person I could ever think of. After creating the chamber of secrets and breeding a monster inside it, you're telling me to back down now?"

"I created that chamber because I did not want to harm anybody because of the passion I had for snakes. It was created for the safety of the students. I always wanted to have a basilisk. I will not be able to live forever so I hid the chamber and enchanted it for my heir to take care of my basilisk. I know how many wizards turn bad in my house but it doesn't mean I was or am. There is no black or white magic; it is how you use it. I am telling you to give justice to all those you have done wrong to. It is not too late."

"The legends tell that you left the school and built the chamber for your heir to find it and rid the school of those unfitting for an education here at Hogwarts,"

"They do, don't they? Legends came from facts but it has been a thousand years since that fact had ever existed. I say the stories gone far from what really happened."

"Its time Salazar," said Godric Gryffindor with the two witches at his either side.

"Son, I pray that you heed my warning. Our warning," was Salazar Slytherin's last words to him as he walked towards the three co-founders of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            The blue smoke enveloped him again and could see nothing else until…

***

            "Voldemort, wake up!" came what seemed to be Dumbledore's voice. Voldemort's head was dizzy and he was trying to remember what Salazar Slytherin said to him about a more powerful wizard than he was or was that a witch?

            "Where am I?"

            "You are inside one of the dungeons here in Hogwarts. You know this castle very well, I'm sure this is a very familiar place," came Harry's voice now covered with bandages here and there. 

            "What am I doing here?" He looked at the people around him. He seemed to be in what looked like a cell with no bars. He stood up and felt his normal self again except it would appear that he lost some of his magical powers (impossible, he thought). 

            "The Ministry had already gone here, they don't know how to transfer you to Azkaban and keep you there. So until they figure out what to do with you, you stay here," said Ron in a mater-of-fact voice.

            "Do you think I want to hang around here? There isn't a cell built to keep me," as he said this, he tried to pass through an obvious invisible barrier that separates him from his audience. The invisible barrier apparently repels him from going through.

            "Until now of course," Sirius said with a smile.

            "It's a pity. I wanted so much to hurt you. Make you suffer as long as possible until you couldn't take it anymore and die of agony," said Harry as he faced Voldemort in his cell. They stared into each other and hissed at each other, literally. They were now speaking in Parseltongue that no one understood what they said.

"Harry, that's enough. You know it's rude to use a different language when with company who doesn't understand them." Dumbledore said to him. He hissed one more time and left the room.

"You know very well that I'll get out of this cell you filthy mudblood," he said to Hermione. Though at the very end of his sentence, he was actually thanking that there was a barrier separating him and Sirius Black because with the look that he wore, Voldemort could be well dead faster than he could say 'Mudblood'.

************

            A/N: Hey there, hope you enjoyed this.  The next chapter focuses about Sirius, Hermione and who would've guess, Severus Snape. Voldemort will come in the next few chapters but not for a couple more at least. You might be thinking how they're going to find out about Hermione's super powers, well, read on. Have you ever seen her really pissed? I don't think anybody would want that now that we have an idea of how powerful she really is. Did you like the part where I made Salazar Slytherin kind? I just wanted to think that its not his fault his heir has got a demented mind. I also wanted to give a little sympathy to Voldemort since I think he's just bitter because he's orphan and all that. He just didn't get a proper beating from his dad and a mom to please every so often. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. 


	16. Precious Moments

Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
*************  
  
A/N: More Sirius and Hermione moments! Can you believe I'm already in chapter 16? I mean, I didn't even think I would be able to finish 15. Oh, and about that being short, just had to get a move on, that's all. It really is difficult for me to make them sound British. My friends say they sound like Californian or English American. Anyway, on with the story and hope you like this twist I'm going to make.  
  
Chapter 16: Precious Moments  
  
"Hermione, I'm glad you're on our side. Think of all the damage you could've done to us with all that knowledge stuck in that brain of yours," said Ron as he and Sirius played Wizard's Chess. It was a beautiful morning. Remus, Amanda, Harry, Lizzy and Fleur were all in Hermione's room. Remus and Amanda were reading piles of books on the floor confiscated in Lucius Malfoy's mansion as Voldemort's old school books. Lizzy and Harry were talking about Harry spending vacation at Lizzy's place and Hermione lay on the floor, to everyone's amazement of course, resting. Fleur was braiding her floor length hair. It's been two weeks since they last saw Voldemort down in the dungeons. They've been fascinated with him for a few days but it now faded because their battle story was now more interesting than a cursing wizard. In two days time, they will be all boarding the Hogwarts Express to London. They're spending as much time as they can with each other here in Hogwarts because except for Remus and Amanda, no one had plans of what to do with their life yet. Remus Lupin will continue to be Hogwarts' DADA professor since everyone learned what happened they gave him his full confidence. He couldn't be happier and the fact that he was going to be with Amanda (his new girlfriend) as she is now the new Divinations professor gave him no reason to leave anytime soon. "Hermione, your plan was brilliant of course and when you found out that Harry was the Heir of Gryffindor was excellent but you made a little mistake though," said Amanda as she held out a book on Astrology. Everyone was now puzzled and looked at the book she held. Harry isn't a Leo, he's a Cancer." She said not wanting to embarrass Hermione in anyway. "So does that mean Harry isn't the Heir of Gryffindor?" asked Ron immediately. "No, it just means his birth hasn't got anything to do with him being the heir but the sword he pulled from the Sorting Hat more than made up for it," she said looking at everybody who were now forcing to hold down a laugh except for Hermione of course. Amanda was puzzled. Everyone, except for the two of them, was now laughing. "Stop it! So I made one tiny mistake, its not as if Harry's life depended on it," she said defending herself. Even Sirius thought it was funny. "Thank god it wasn't," said Harry in between chuckles. "What's going on?" Amanda asked and hoped to get an answer. "Well, you see dear, Hermione is a little bit off when it comes to Divinations. She actually quit the class because she thinks its rubbish," answered Remus with a more sympathetic voice than the others had. "Wow, this is something new, I mean old," Amanda held up a book called Heirs of the Greatest Magic: The Powers that lie within. The book was obviously old because there wasn't a date printed on it. It wasn't as if somebody would have forgotten to place it on. The book however doesn't even look a day old from the time it was published. The ink still was as dark as fresh black ink. "I'd say that's enchanted to stay as new as it was." Said Harry, stating of course the obvious. "I'd say its ancient. It doesn't even have a date on it," said Lizzy who was right. Sirius and Ron lost interest in the Wizard's Chess and sat on the floor while Fleur sat on Ron's lap to join in with the rest of them. "Come on, read it and lets see what it says about Harry." "Okay, let's see." They all gathered around to listen to what Amanda has to say. She flipped to the first page and read:  
  
"The sole purpose of this book is to enlighten the reader the powers that is hidden within the heirs of the greatest wizards and witches ever lived. This book contains spells and enchantments to determine if you are an heir and potions to determine your bloodline. As we, the authors write this, there are only two greatest magical human beings that walk among the earth, Elizabeth of the North and Matthew of the South. There are many great wizards and witches that lives but none can surpass their power."  
  
"Elizabeth of the North and Matthew of the South? Isn't that the ancestor of Merlin two hundred and fifty centuries back? Wow, that book is old," Sirius stated. "Okay can we skip to the part where Harry's powers are mentioned?" said Ron impatiently. "That's odd," she said with a puzzled expression on his face. Everyone looked at the book and knew immediately what was odd. Nothing else was written in the book. "Maybe we need a password or something," suggested Lizzy. "Wait! I know. Maybe its like Voldemort's diary," said Harry thinking of Voldemort's blank diary that turned out to be more than what it was. "Give it here," Amanda gave Harry the book and Hermione handed her a quill and some ink. He wrote in it the very same words that he wrote five years ago into Tom Riddle's diary: "My name is Harry Potter" The words shone momentarily and the same thing happened to it as Tom's diary did. What he wrote sank into the page like a sponge taking in water and as immediately as they disappeared, they wrote back saying: "Hello, Harry Potter. Tell us, what do you want to know?" and then it too disappeared.  
  
I'd like to know the powers of an heir of a powerful wizard?  
  
The power of an heir is different from heir to heir. It depends upon the blood that he/she has.  
  
How will I know it then?  
  
Pour a drop of the heir's blood and we will tell you what powers he/she holds.  
  
"Do you think its safe to put my blood in here?" Harry asked everyone. "Go on, you've got nothing to lose. We're all here, what could that possibly do to us that we can't handle," said Ron confidently. Harry opened one of his bandages and let out a drop of his blood onto the page though it hurt badly. The page absorbed it like it did with the ink. Momentarily, the book was filled with names of people Harry never even heard of. After fifty names or so, he saw Godric Gryffindor's name and about five hundred names after that he saw his father and mother's name. Remus gasped when they saw what was written before James and Lily's names. It was James father and mother. Then his name appeared in silver, it was written beautifully, Harry Evans Potter. "Good heavens! Let me try!" said Ron immediately as he tried to reach for the book. "Wait for your turn Ron," said Lizzy as she slapped Ron's hand. "We've got to learn what powers Harry has got from his ancestors first." At the bottom of the page just below Harry's name appeared: Turn the next page. They turned to the next page and saw that it was also blank. Words started to form and its as if the authors of the book were right in front of them and lived the same timeframe as they did because they knew a lot about Harry, at least about Harry's magical nature. Parselmouth is a gift not bestowed upon your lineage, how come you have this talent? The book asked.  
  
A curse was cast upon me but backfired, a few of his powers was transferred to me. Harry answered. Everybody was fascinated at the book's intelligence because it started explaining about Parselmouths and how a curse can be transferred into the person being cursed. Everyone was so amazed and interested in the book that nobody noticed that they were two viewers short.  
  
*** (This part is dedicated to A.Dee and to all those who love Hermione/Sirius moments.^_^ Xanthie)  
  
Hermione and Sirius went inside Harry's room but not before changing the password. They wanted so much to spend time alone and figure out their plans for the future. Sirius pulled Hermione and kissed her passionately right after the painting door shut tight.  
  
"I-missed-you-so-much," he said in between kisses. "I-can-tell," Hermione answered back with a smile.  
  
After an hour and a half, we find our characters lying on Harry's bed, clothes scattered everywhere, exhausted but never been happier in their whole life. Hermione lay on her back, her right hand rested on the soft crimson sheet while she held Sirius' left hand and her left hand gently stroked Sirius' head. Sirius lay on top of Hermione, resting his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. While his left hand tightly held Hermione's, his other hand played unconsciously with Hermione's hair. They remained in that position, without saying a word, for about an hour or so. Words were of no use to them right now. They didn't need any words to express how much they love each other. Both wished that this moment wouldn't end. They cherished each moment passing by. Not a single split second wasted because their hearts just can't stop beating as if sending a coded message nobody but their hearts understood. Their minds were thinking of nothing right now. If Hermione would be given a test at this point, she wouldn't be able to answer even the simplest question. Her mind can't even remember her own name right now. Sirius, for once in his life didn't worry about anything. There were only a few times when Sirius felt totally helpless and this topped it all. He wanted to stay in that position for a long time. It was an amazing site to see two people in love, completely helpless to each other with nothing, not even clothes, to protect them from any harm that may come along their way, yet invulnerable because the magic of their love goes beyond any and all the protection spells in the wizarding world. ((Is this last sentence even a real sentence? Oh well, you get the idea anyway, don't you? . Xanthie)  
  
"I think its time for me to introduce you to my parents." Hermione broke the silence. "Do you think they'll even approve of our relationship?" "Why not?" "Hermione, I'm not exactly the man your parents wants you to be with. Its hard enough being not as brilliant as their daughter, how much more if we state the obvious that I am as old as your parents." Sirius said this seriously without looking at Hermione. "My parents wants me to be with the man that I love," she reached for Sirius head and looked into his eyes, "that means, you're perfectly the man they want me to be with. I don't think there's anybody who fits that description but you, do you?" Hermione said as she gave Sirius a kiss on the lips. Just as she said this and the moment their lips met, Sirius felt incredible passion and love for Hermione that he couldn't help himself making love to her again. Nothing was more perfect than this, they thought as they made love.  
  
**************  
  
Harry was going to live at Sirius' place since he had graduated from Hogwarts and would be working in the same office as Mr. Weasley. He wanted to be as close to the Weasley's as possible since they were a great lot to be with. Sirius bought a big portion of the land where the Burrow stood so that he could build his very own place there. The house wasn't built yet so they're staying with the Weasleys for a few weeks first until their house is ready. Hermione went abroad as a graduation gift from her parents. She was reluctant at first but realize that it would be a good time for the family to have a hint that she is planning to be with Sirius. Ron stayed at the Burrow to help with the construction of Sirius' house. Sirius house wasn't only meant for him and Harry. The house is for at least seven people. The purpose of Sirius house is actually to accommodate anyone who wants to live there. Sirius and Harry knew what its like being isolated and having only the cold walls for company so there motto is "The more, the merrier!" It's actually an extension of the Burrow but it has a beautiful balcony and a large room fit for a grand ball. This was situated at the inner part of the house so the twins used this for testing their stuff since they can't bring any at the Burrow. Everything was perfect especially the large library that's going to be a surprise for Hermione when she comes back. Three parts of the shelves were almost complete. Hogwarts students, teachers and friends of both Hermione and Sirius donated most of the books. Few were bought, some were even compilations of notes from different brilliant witches and wizards (dead and even those still breathing.) about their craft and the rests were basic potion materials. Just beside the library is a small greenhouse with some basic plants for healing and other potion making. Hagrid wanted to give them a pet but Sirius barely got out of saying no to Norbert who was now as twice bigger than their house. It wasn't actually that he didn't want an 18-foot dragon in their backyard, its just that the fact that he will surely get a piece of Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mind when they learn about it. And if she knows Mrs. Wesley, that would be a lot and considering Hermione's brilliant mind, he shuddered at the thought. So the dragon didn't pass (to much of the Weasley twins' disappointment).  
  
"Well, its best that little Norbert be with me fer the remainder of the time. 'ter all, I am the only family he's got." Hagrid said with an obvious sadness because he wouldn't be able to stay with Norbert for long since Charlie just brought him to see if Norbert's trained enough and Hagrid wanted to see him badly.  
"I figured you wouldn't be able to take of him as well as I do but I think this will do," Hagrid pulled from his jacket a kind of cloth that was moving. Sirius and Remus was afraid it was a four-headed serpent or something but then when he held it to them.  
  
"MOTHER OF HEAVEN AND EARTH!!!"  
  
Hagrid beamed at this reaction because he knew right away that Sirius and Remus were flabbergasted at his gift. There in his hand was the tiniest, yet radiantly glowing baby unicorn.  
"Where in heaven's name did you get this?" Remus said still in shock.  
"Don't tell me you grabbed it from one of them," Sirius said not taking his eyes off probably the most beautiful thing (next to Hermione, of course) in the world.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Harry said as he entered the living room after cleaning up their place.  
"Mother's dead. I couldn't make the other herds take care of her so I took her here,"  
"Hey! I think you better take a look at this! Hagrid's got a baby unicorn!" Harry shouted at the window towards the Weasleys resting on the grass.  
"A baby unicorn?! I never even seen a unicorn that young up close," said Ron with amazement. Everybody got to touch the unicorn but not hold it. It was really shy and would only kept quiet if Hagrid held him. Hagrid taught Sirius how to caress her enough for her to be able to trust him.  
"That's beautiful!" said Ginny when she saw the unicorn. She and her mother and father just came home from groceries.  
"Can I hold her? Can I even touch her?" she asked, mesmerized by the unicorn.  
"Careful Ginny, she really doesn't trust peo- Hey! Why didn't she had any problems holding her?" said Ron because when Ginny approached the unicorn attempting to touch it, it didn't show any protest whatsoever to Ginny's touch and she got to hold her for quite a long time.  
"Well, unicorn's are known to trust girls rather than boys," Remus explained.  
"And why would they? With those filthy hands of yours poking a clean and very beautiful creature! If I were the creature, I'd be petrified!" said Mrs. Weasley in her usual motherly way. Everyone hid their hands and felt quite embarrassed.  
"Well, there's no use being ashamed of it now. If you want to have dinner, better clean yourselves first! Especially you Hagrid and Sirius, I can't possibly imagine where you put those filthy hands of yours," said Mrs. Weasley as she went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.  
"Hey wait a minute!" Ginny exclaimed before everybody could get out of the room. "What do we name her? We can't call her "that unicorn" forever," Everyone seems to agree with Ginny.  
"Hagrid, why don't you name her? You found her, its only proper that you do the honor." Sirius said. Hagrid beamed at this.  
"Right, well, uh, how about Diana? Like the princess and everything because she is a little princess, look at her," he said as he caressed her tummy.  
"And we can call her D for short," Ginny suggested. Everyone was pleased about the new member of the family.  
  
*******  
  
"Hermione, what is it that you want to talk about?" George, Hermione's father, asked her during their dinner in Paris.  
"Yes honey, what is it?" Helen, her mother, also asked. Hermione can't help but get nervous. She has no idea what to say, one of the few times that she ever had.  
"Well, um, mother, father, we know that I am of age and it is only natural for me to-" Hermione started to explain.  
"Is he good looking?" Asked his father to Hermione's surprise.  
"Wha-How did you-" She tried to ask.  
"Honey, you're our daughter, we know when something this important has come up. Besides, we've been expecting this since before your sixth year in Hogwarts. We're actually quite surprise that you've taken this long." Her mother said coolly. Hermione went pink at this statement.  
"I think you should know that he's quite older than I am." Hermione tried to warn them in order for them not to be surprise when they see Sirius.  
"Well, then I refuse!" Her father said firmly. Hermione's heart sank at this assertion.  
"George! We talked about this," retorted her mother.  
"Dad please, he's not bad. I mean I love him and he loves me. He's a very good man. He's very smart and handsome and a gentleman. He's financially stable and-" Hermione said too quickly for her parents to comprehend all of what she said. But they knew that she was somehow defending her boyfriend.  
"Hermy, calm down. Let me finish. I was trying to say that I refuse him to call me dad. George will be okay even if you decide to marry him," Hermione thought it was New Year. She was so happy but then she remembered that she hasn't told them about Sirius' proposal of living with him in the Wizarding world.  
"Mum, dad, there is something else. He asked me to live with him."  
"Where exactly does he live?"  
"He just built a house near the Burrow. I haven't seen it yet but I think it's going to be great.,"  
"And when do we get to meet him?"  
"I can set you up a meeting with him as soon as the house gets finished," Hermione hesitated for a moment, but asked anyway, "So are you giving me permission to live with him?" Hermione was as nervous as before informing her mother about her having a boyfriend.  
"How about we meet him first. If we approve of him and if what you say about him is true, then we'll be glad to kick you out of the house as soon as possible," Helen said with a smile on her face but it was obvious that she wasn't as sincere as he sounded. Who would be excited to kick their only daughter out of their house? But then again, Helen knows that Hermione's happiness lies in their approval of making her live with the one she loves. Helen loves Hermione so much that if being away from them is where Hermione's happiness is, she will do nothing to stop it even if it means she's own heartbreak.  
"You're the best! I promise you'll love him!" She hugged her parents and felt so happy.  
  
***********************  
  
Before the summer was up, the house was finished and in celebration (at the same time Harry's birthday) they were going to hold a ball. Everyone was invited of course. Although this time Mrs. Weasley didn't have to cook because Dumbledore offered it as a gift to Harry to have the party catered. Hermione will be given permission to live with Sirius if they (Hermione's parents) find him favorable. The reason why Sirius is practicing his table manners, dancing and kept taking two to three baths a day since he learned about it. Since the food will be taken care of, everyone was helping with the decorations except Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Amanda. They were busy helping Sirius pick out things from the clothes his going to wear to the things he has to say.  
"Sirius! How many times do I have to tell you, you'll be fine if you just be yourself!" Harry shouted at his godfather who was pacing the living room back and forth talking to himself. He hadn't even heard what Harry was saying. He was too nervous about it all. He's got one chance, and one chance to prove himself worthy of their daughter's love. Who wouldn't be nervous?  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Remus asked as he entered Sirius' room. The party has already started. Harry and his friends were already outside entertaining guests that were arriving. The twins are already making their way to the piles of food in the great dining hall. Sirius still won't come out because he's too nervous to come out.  
"I guess. Are they here yet?" Sirius asked.  
"I don't believe so. Come on, you look fine. Stop fidgeting won't you? Harry told you a hundred and eighteen times that you'll be okay if you just be yourself. Come out of there. Dumbledore is looking for you." Remus said.  
The two of them headed out to the hall where the party was. Everything was beautiful. Two huge paintings smiled and waved at the guests. It was the painting of Harry and Hermione on the wall. It was the painting that stood as the door to Hermione's room in Hogwarts and A newly painted painting of Harry wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. Sirius tried to remain calm.  
"Sirius, is that you? I need to get the name of whoever groomed you, he could definitely do something for my dog at home," Amanda commented.  
"Why? What's wrong with me?" Sirius asked nervously thinking that something was definitely wrong.  
"Will you relax? You look great," Amanda said eyeing Sirius from head to foot and was really amazed at how handsome Sirius really was. But then she quickly came back with "Next to my Remus of course," because Remus' eyes were showing a glimpse of jealousy at how she looked at his best friend.  
"It's alright, tonight's your night. You look better than when you made a Clandestineness for Hermione. Come on, mingle." Remus said as he and Amanda went join the crowd of people enjoying themselves.  
Sirius saw a lot of familiar faces and started conversations with few of them. He couldn't understand why there were a lot of women who seem to be looking at him. He was starting to think that he didn't look as good as Remus told him. Little did he know that they were all amazed of how gorgeous he looks. Many were starting to envy Hermione just by looking at him. After about thirty minutes of greeting almost everybody in the room, his eyes fell on an angel that seem to have fallen from the sky (yet unharmed). Hermione wore a beautiful sky blue fairy like gown. Her hair was parted in the middle and a few of her hair were twisted on either side. He would've dropped his jaw if it wasn't already hanging open. Hermione saw how Sirius looked at him and flushed at his expression. She ran to Sirius and hugged him tightly. Sirius held Hermione and for the first time in weeks he felt fine. He didn't felt the anxiety and his self-conscious self seem to have Disapparated to nowhere. He didn't care about anything anymore. He was lost in Hermione's eyes and arms that not even if lightning struck him at this moment could separate him from his love.  
"You're beautiful," Sirius whispered to Hermione. Hermione turned red and let herself also get lost in his gaze. She felt like she was glowing. Everyone thought so too. She was radiant. Hermione thought that Sirius was gorgeous. He remembered the first time he ever saw him clean-shaven and recently taken a bath and that was when he was a two-feet hologram from the Clandestineness.  
"I missed you too," she said and smiled.  
"So did you have fun?" He asked her. She wanted to take Hermione to their room and isolate her to himself only. He was getting jealous from the attention Hermione was getting especially from the male part of the crowd. He held her tight in his arms.  
"Yes but it would've been more wonderful if you were there. The house looks great."  
"Wait till you see my gift," Sirius kissed Hermione's forehead and felt how smooth her face was. God, did he missed her so much. He couldn't even figure out how he survived those days without Hermione.  
"Wait till you meet my parents. They're around here somewhere. I'll look for them while you stay here. Don't leave okay?" She kissed him and disappeared in the crowd to look for her parents. Sirius' anxiety came back and he was practicing the lines he prepared to say to his parents. He kept looking for Hermione but he can't find him in the crowd. He's mouth started to dry out so he went to ask for a drink from one of the caterers. When he got there, a beautiful and familiar face met his eyes. She was wearing a dark blue robe and looked almost as radiant as Hermione. He hesitated at first but gave in to the temptation of approaching the second most beautiful woman in the party. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who saw her. There were another pair of eyes that stared at her direction. He just didn't want to have a confrontation between him and Sirius about her. He remained silent and kept talking to another wizard.  
"Good evening. Enjoying yourself?" He said as he offered the lady a drink.  
"Yes I am, quite frank-Sirius Black!" she was astounded at who she saw before her.  
"I'm flattered that you still remember. I thought you wouldn't after our, uhm, fiasco when we were younger," Sirius said.  
"Well, you said it yourself, when we were younger, meaning it was a long time ago. I'm the one who should be flattered that you still remember me. I mean, after all the girls you dated, I pretty much figured out that you wouldn't even recognize me."  
"If my memory serves me right that you were the first one who ever dumped me, which until now I have no clue why, and that you are my first love. Now who in their right mind would forget such a woman?"  
"You're still so beautiful. How can you stay that beautiful all this time?" The woman reddened at this statement. "You still are as handsome as you were back then,"  
"Flattery will get you nowhere. I'm already taken and proud to be hers actually."  
"You still are the Sirius Black I knew back then. You're still quite overconfident. For your information, I am not flirting with you. So who is the lucky girl?"  
"A very beautiful and brilliant witch. She's the second person I truly love after you."  
"Really? What, exactly, kind of love, are we talking about here?"  
"Exactly like the one I had with you only a little more complicated,"  
"Wow, that is serious. I hope you'd be happy,"  
"Thanks. Although you're wrong about something."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm not as confident as you think I am. I'm going to meet her parents anytime now so I may look and sound confident to you but inside I'm a nervous wreck."  
"Really? I'm sure that you'll do fine."  
"I hope so, I mean its not everyday that you-" Sirius was cut off by Hermione's voice.  
"There you are! I've been looking everywhere," Hermione said. Both of them looked at her direction.  
"I'm sorry-" Both of them said in unison and looked at each other with astonishment.  
"I told you not to move from the spot I told you," Hermione said to Sirius.  
"Mum, Dad and I have been looking for you everywhere. He'll be with us in a minute. Hey, wait a minute, were you two talking?"  
Neither could answer the question because something had dawned to their mind that was quite hard to absorb.  
"Anyway, Mum, I want you to meet Sirius Black. Honey, this is my mum, Helen Granger." Hermione introduced the two of them who didn't know what to do but shake hands and pretend not to know each other.  
"There's dad. Dad! We're here."  
"Dad, this is Sirius Black. Sweetie, this is my dad, George Granger." The same thought seem to have dawned to Hermione's dad. Although he too pretended to get acquainted to someone he knew all his life (although he only knew from stories from his wife).  
"Hermy, your mum and I would like to dance first if that's okay with you. I believe they're playing our song. We can talk to Sirius afterwards okay?" Hermione's dad said to break up the uncomfortable situation.  
"Hermione, I think I'll prepare you're gift because I, uh, forgot to put a ribbon on it," Sirius said trying not to sound that he wants to get out of this room fast.  
"Okay," was all she could say because they started to leave as soon as they could. She didn't even get a kiss from the three of them, which was quite unusual.  
"Hey, there gorgeous," Harry said from behind.  
"Harry! Happy birthday. You're gifts on the table full of presents. I took the liberty of enchanting the table so it wouldn't break. You're gifts are starting to give the table a hard time." Hermione hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Thanks. I didn't even think I'd get half as much. Why is my angel alone? Where's Sirius? Where are you're parents? Aren't you suppose to introduce them to one another?"  
"Hey! Quit hogging Hermione all to yourself. She's my best friend too." Ron said as he approached the two. He gave Hermione a tight hug and Hermione gave him the same kiss he gave Harry.  
"Where's Sirius and your parents? Aren't they suppose to be talking or something?" Ron also asked.  
"Mum and dad are dancing. Sirius said he had to tie a ribbon to my gift. They just took off after I introduced them."  
"A ribbon? Why would you tie a ribbon to - ouch!"  
"Spoil the surprise won't you?" Harry said after hitting Ron's arms.  
"Sorry. Want to dance Hermione?"  
"Sure Ron, I'd be glad too. How about you Harry? We'd be the only three people dancing with each other on the dance floor."  
"O heck, why not. Come on." And the three of them danced as another three were in a very difficult situation.  
  
A/N: I hope you got that last part. The reason why this took too long was because I am taking 4 majors and all of them are asking for at least one huge production from us. Please review.and thanx for reading. 


	17. Cliffie

Standard Disclaimers Apply

A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter, thank you to those who reviewed (may you review again), our story now continues…

Chapter 17: Cliffie…

            Remus and Amanda were dancing together as if there were no other people in the dance floor but them. It was the perfect moment for both of them. Amanda felt so protected, she never wanted to get out of Remus' strong, protective yet gentle arms. Remus never wants to let go of Amanda as if she was a precious and rare jewel that was given by an angel to him. Nothing could have ruined this moment…well, almost nothing. Remus had astrange feeling in his gut that happens only when something is wrong with his friends. It happened when James and Lily were attacked by Voldemort but Voldemort is locked up, why was he feeling this? Then it struck him…

            "Sirius!" he whispered.

            "What dear?" Amanda baffled. 

            "Sirius is in trouble. I can feel it."

            "But honey, Sirius is probably with Hermione talking with her parents. How can he be in trouble at this moment?"

            "I can feel it. I know something's wrong, He may not be in trouble but there's something going on that is amiss," He said, worrying about his best friend. He lost his two other best friends, he won't let anything happen to the last one.

            "Isn't that Sirius leaving?" Amanda said pointing to Sirius who was about to leave the room.

            "Something's up. I better go ask. Forgive me darling but I have to leave you for a moment. I do hope you don't mind," 

            "It's alright. One of the reasons why I love you so much is because you never leave your friends when they need you. Make sure you tell him, I'm here for him too okay?" And with that she kissed him on his cheeks.

            "I hope you don't mind if I cut in," said Professor Dumbledore.

            "Not at all. I was actually leaving to check on Sirius." Remus said giving Amanda's hand to Albus Dumbledore.

            "Is something the matter?"

            "I don't know yet but I have this feeling that he might need me at this very moment,"

            "Well then off you go while I dance with one of the most fine looking ladies in this ball," Amanda was flattered at this statement and danced with Hogwarts Headmaster.

            "Hey, what's wrong with you? Aren't you suppose to be talking to Hermione's parents while she dances with Harry and Ron?" asked Remus as he caught up with Sirius in the garden.

            "I, uh, she, Helen…" Sirius said without realizing that it didn't make any sense.

            "Helen? Helen who? The girl you dated back in sixth grade? What's wrong Sirius?" Remus asked really worried about his best friend.

            Sirius grabbed Remus' arms and started dragging him to the window to show him what he meant. There, Remus learned what his best friend was trying to say. He couldn't believe his eyes. Only about 20 meters away from him was a woman his best friend fell in love with a long, long time ago. The only other woman Sirius ever loved. But, it struck him, why was this a problem? Questions flew through his brain like fireworks. He cannot be in love with both of them. It is certain that Sirius just fell for Helen again when his totally in love with Hermione. Remus couldn't handle all this questions so he had to ask Sirius.

            "What's your problem if Helen's here?" He asked his best friend whose obviously faced with a difficult dilemma.

            "Helen…Hermione…" He just said staring at nothing.

            "Yes, Sirius I know them, now, What exactly is the problem? Surely its not a problem having your ex-girlfriend and soon to be wife in the same room." Remus said still trying to figure out what could possibly be so wrong.

            "Helen is Hermione's mother!" Sirius finally blurted out.

            Remus now, finally understood his dilemma. He sat on the grass with Sirius and also thought of the things that are happening right at that moment.

            "How do you think we should tell her?" George asked Helen.

            "I don't know. I never thought in a million years that this would happen." Helen sighed.

            "Look how happy she is. I never seen her this happy since she was accepted into Hogwarts." Her father said looking at Hermione at the other end of the room dancing with undoubtedly Harry and Ron. Her two best friends. Hermione has grown into a beautiful young woman and George couldn't be prouder. As of this moment looking at Hermione made him the happiest father, well, foster father, in the world. (Surprising huh? --àXanthie)

            "I never want to take this moment away from her but you've got to tell her the truth. She's got to know once and for all that I am not his father and whether she likes it or not, she will accept who his real father or not." George continued to tell Helen. 

            Tears now fell from her eyes. She knew this day had to happen. Even if she wished it wouldn't. But Fate wasn't being that nice to her after all. Not only is she going to tell the whole story to her daughter but she had to remember them. It was all too painful to remember and she thought she forgot everything but now seeing Sirius, Hermione and alas, there he is the one other person that completed this most undesirable moment for her, Severus Snape!


	18. Another Evil Cliffie

Standard Disclaimer Apply

A/N: I was going to give you the whole account of Helen and Sirius' love story but I don't have much time to write nowadays so it'll have to be included later in the story. Its pretty funny actually. Anyways, here's another evil cliffie I've thought of….I didn't want you to think that I won't be continuing this story. This is one of the good stories I have written so, it goes without saying I shall finsih this. Oh, no mushy Sirius and Hermione moments here though. Sorry guys. Too much tension going on. I'll make a follow up as soon as I can… This is rather short, forgive me…Gomenasai….Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Another Evil Cliffie…

            Silence.

Even the breathing of the people around the room was almost inaudible. The crackling of the fire in the fireplace seemed to have been affected as well. It was almost still and rarely crackles as if afraid to disturb the seven individuals gathered in the newly made study-room.

"I think we could all use some tea." Professor Dumbledore broke the intolerable hush.

"I'll go and fix us all a cup." Remus said almost immediately. His voice wasn't as calm or cheerful as usual. Nobody moved a muscle nor said a word. Remus made them all a cup anyway.  It was, for him, a way of releasing some of the increasing tension among the people around including himself. After serving the tea, only the sipping of tea and the clatter of cups against the coaster could be heard.

"What's this about?" Hermione said when she entered the room. She was accompanied by Harry and Ron. They just saw everybody to the door. The party was over. Although one can say that it ended rather earlier than expected. Even the Weasleys preferred to go home because they knew that there was something major going on. Lizzy went to Harry's room and waited for him there. She was close to everybody but thought it best to just wait until they have settled whatever it is that bothered Hermione's parents and Sirius. Lizzy was just wondering why Professor Snape had anything to do with family business. Little did she know that Severus Snape is actually...

            "Please tell me this is a joke…" Hermione said with disbelief in her voice. Apparently, Helen has just told her that Sirius and herslef had a relationship before. Sirius was quiet. Hermione was looking at both of them not with hatred but with a confused look. It was hard to absorb. She understood of course but it was just difficult to swallow something this big.

            "Then what is he doing here?" Asked Ron recklessly without remembering that Snape was one of his former Professors. Snape just looked at him with utter disgust and loathing. This of course, did not compare to how mcuh disgust and loathing he had for Sirius. Even the thought of being under his roof was unspeakable. Professor Dumbledore just asked him to come and who was he to refuse the headmaster?

            "Yes, that is precisely the question I'd like to inquire. Although weasley here thought that he was the only…thing with a brain here so he took the words out of my mouth." Snape said like they were still in the dungeon of the castle.

            "A lot," Helen said, her voice wavering. "Sirius, remember I broke up with you after only two months of being with you? You said earlier that you never knew the reason for that. I," she looked at Snape's direction. "Well, actually, you knew that I broke up with Severus to be with you. But the reason that I broke up with you was that, I found out that I was 3 months pregnant…with Severus' baby." Tears now fell from her eyes. Severus Snape was shocked. Never had Harry and Ron seen Snape the way he was now. He couldn't bring himself to talk. This was saying something as he was a man of words when it comes to sarcasm and contemptuous retort.

            "You mean, Hermione has a sibling that's related to Snape?" Ron said forgetting yet again that Snape was his mentor for seven years. 

            "No. Tell me mom, this baby was a girl right?"

            "A sister then?" Ron asked.

            "No. She was me, wasn't she?" Hermione asked with hurt in her voice and tears on her face.

            "Yes…" Helen's voice faded. Tears flowed like waterfalls now.

            "Bloody hell!" Ron said. Everyone thought that that must be the only right thing Ron said and at the right time.  Hermione almost fainted. She didn't know what to react. She didn't know how to absorb all of this. The fact that she was kept from this very information until now (a very bad timing, if not the worst, she thought) and the fact that she was now (have always been, was more appropriate) the daughter of the least liked professor in her former school wasn't actually cheerful. [Lolz…I'm at a lost for words! = Xanthie) Severus didn't look any better. HE looked as shocked but have other things in his mind. First, that he was a father. One thing that he wanted (although he never of course told anyone). Second, that his daughter was given birth by the only woman he ever loved. And Thirdly, (which was the worst, he thought) that if Hermione pursue her marriage to Sirius, he will be the Father-in-law of the man he hated most in his life for the reason that he took the one love he ever had. Fourth was that, not only did Sirius took one of the lady in his life, he now had taken two of them as he knew that deep in his heart there was a place for a child he never thought he had all along.

===

            A/N: That's it for now. Tell me what you think. The next chappie includes Voldemort and I will show you how powerful Hermione is. Review please. Thanx…


	19. Another Cliffie

****

Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N: Ei there! I'm so happy with the reviews I got that I tried my best to make the next chappie. Let's see, **_Gryffindor620_**, "wevil?" yeah cliffies are like that. That's why I like them so much, except of course from another author. **_PadsfootAngel1_**, breath slowly! Inhale…exhale…Inhale…exhale…**_Akasha Ravensong_**, creepy? Yeah it is a little bit. Wait till the next chappies, when Snape gets a one-on-one talk with Hermione. Oops, I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Just watch out for that. *wink* **_trixie_**, super thank you…what you said was really flattering. Maybe you could read my other fics and tell me what you think about it. **_Tinkerbell-06_**, hey..thanx for the review and I'm really looking forward for your reviews in the upcoming chapters. I'll try to read one of your fics. I've already scanned the one with the new teacher or something. I'm not familiar with Inuyasha though. What else, oh and I'll review if I have the time to read it thoroughly…To the others…Thank you so much… Here's the next chappie, hope you like it and please, oh please, REVIEW!

****

Chapter 19: Cliffie Again?!? (When will this ever stop??!?!? Hopefully when I have more time to write and when my PC gets fixed!)

In this silent room where a piece of paper dropped on the floor would've sounded like a gong. Nobody thought there is anything more surprising than what has been revealed to them. That's what they thought…and they were so wrong…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

A shriek from outside was heard and everybody was startled. Harry knew very well who shrieked but he doesn't know why. His fear grew inside him because of this.

They all went outside and what they saw surprised all of them. Voldemort was holding Lizzy hostage. His left hand on her neck while his right hand was holding Lizzy's wand and pointing it at her. Harry's fury burned, he was about to make his move when…

"Don't dare move Potter or your little love here will die before you even get to her," said Voldemort in a bone chilling voice.

"This is low even for you Voldemort. When have you learned to take hostages?" asked Professor Dumbledore in a calm yet firm voice.

"Since you have put to death my Death-Eaters and since I am going to kill this little girl anyway along with you Severus!" He retorted.

"I can understand why you have the desire to kill me but what has that girl done to you?" Asked Snape, curious but not really concerned.

"The reason for my downfall the first time was you Harry Potter and you help brought about my second that's why I'm going to repay that favor by killing your beloved Lizzy over here,"

"That seems logical. After all you did to him I suppose it is the least thing he could do to you, other than kill you of course," Snape said in his usual tone of voice whenever they're down at the dungeons. Harry didn't even looked at Snape but he was the second person hated most in this room. He can't take his eyes off Voldemort and Lizzy right now. He wanted to do something, anything but was frozen there like a Popsicle fearing Voldemort would really kill Lizzy if he even moved a hair on his nose. George took a step down the stairs. He wanted to take the girl from that evil man's clutches. He felt that if Hermione was in that position he wouldn't be able to just stand there and do nothing. With that step he took, he also took his own life. Voldemort raised the wand in his hand and performed the deadly curse that also ended other people's lives before George's. 

"NOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Both Hermione and Helen shouted. George's body fell down the stairs. Hermione grabbed hold of her wand and lifted him up. She laid her father down gently on the floor. Tears flooded her eyes. Everyone was now intently looking at Voldemort; ready for any attack he might make.

"And now for you Severus!" He lifted Lizzy's wand and pointed it to Snape. Everyone was startled when Hermione apparated in front of Snape and said…

"You have taken the man I've known as my father. I will not let you take away my real father from me!" She said this with tears falling from her eyes. Everyone was shocked at this, of course you would think its because she was, not only accepting Snape for a father but also defending him. But the real shock was because Hermione wasn't on the second floor anymore. She was floating in mid-air without a broom. Even Voldemort seemed to be shocked and fear was visible in his face. Nobody could fly like this. Not even him, who has known magic and used it for his own purpose. Was Hermione this good to perform a spell never before tried in the Wizarding World? The answer to that will finally be answered. 

"What are you gonna do little girl? Pick me up and dropped me off the second floor?" Voldemort was sounding more confident than he really is. "Remember Hermione, I still have Lizzy over here, you cannot touch me," Voldemort said, his confidence didn't change for he suspected Lizzy wasn't much of a protection. 

"That's why were going to take her off your hands, shall we?" Hermione said this and she raised her left hand in Lizzy's direction. An energy ball seemed to have enveloped Lizzy, lifted her up and dropped her in Harry's arms. Nobody could move because the second floor seemed to have been sealed with the same energy field. They were all thinking if Hermione was doing all this. They looked in her direction and the answer was quite clear. She was emanating some sort of blue light. The energy it was projecting around the room was so strong even Dumbledore kept silent and watched attentively what he was witnessing for the first time. 

"The battle is between you and me now, Voldemort. You have hurt a lot of people I love, plan to kill more of them and killed my father. You will pay for what you have done!" Hermione said this but her voice seemed to be everywhere. There was some kind of ghostly echo that repeated her voice across the room. Her eyes weren't the soft brown eyes anymore but an electrifying blue. The tips of her wand were giving off small bolts of lightning that was also coming from the tips of her fingers. She descended. She was now at Voldemort's eye level but him being taller made Hermione float about five inches above the floor. She didn't let her eyes off of Voldemort. Voldemort was starting to get scared now, but he suddenly remembered one thing that made his fear subside.

"Hermione, you of all the people know that I have the Ancient Spell of the Deities, you cannot hurt me." Voldemort, now really confident about it. 

"Do I look like I care about that? Are you really sure that little spell is enough to protect you from me?" Hermione said coolly. She of course doesn't know that for sure but something inside of her reassured this statement. She wasn't completely conscious of what she was doing, but whatever it is that she willed happens with not so much effort. She wanted to protect the other people in the house and somehow she knew that they're safe. She wanted to get Lizzy away from Voldemort's clutches and she realized Lizzy was already in Harry's arms. Whatever it was she liked it. She wanted to dispose of Voldemort not out of pure desire, she wasn't a killer after all, but out of all the people he hurt, specially the ones closest to her heart, namely her foster father and Harry. 

Today would be the end of Voldemort as the Wizarding World knows it. It would be a battle to be written in all of history books. Ron would not only have the Boy who lived as his best friend but also the Child Goddess…

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter of this continuing saga…hahahaha…sorry for that another cliffie…don't have too much time for writing…I will finish off Voldemort and go to Mushy stuff soon enough. By the way, a new character is underway…Um, he's like, more gorgeous than Sirius…someone I made for him to be jealous of…don't worry, I won't break up the two lovebirds…just a little spice in their relationship. And of course don't forget the upcoming chapters about Snape and Hermione's "bonding"…tc..and reviews please…


	20. The Death of Voldemort

Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N: sorry for the delay. My pc is still not fixed. Thanks for the reviews. On with the story…

**Chapter 20: The Death (that's long been overdue) of Voldemort.**

            Death spilled silence over the new manor.

            Voldemort, a once powerful wizard, lay lifeless on the cold tiled floor.

            It happened so fast, silence leaked because no one could absorb what just happened.

            Hermione could still recall every detail. Voldemort hit her with the deadliest of all spell. It hit on what look like a defensive spherical wall around Hermione like a stone thrown on a still lake. It rippled for about a couple of seconds and it disappeared like nothing happened. Hermione's eyes were filled with fury. He felt Voldemort's wickedness as the spell hit her protective wall. She could not sense anything good in him. What happened next was something unexpected even for Hermione. She let go of her wand. It floated within her reach but somehow, all the people inside the room knew that she wasn't going to use it. She now opened her palm and faced it to Voldemort's direction. A similar spherical wall seemed to envelope Voldemort (obviously, the Ancient Spell of the Deities). At first it was like a gas of green light, then it darkened until Voldemort wasn't visible anymore.

            "What are you doing?" asked Voldemort confused and was not at all in pain. Voldemort's fear must've been enough to cloud his mind. Harry and the others have already figured out what Hermione was doing. She was taking the protective spell from Voldemort. Though, they thought it impossible for how can a teenager strip a full grown wizard off a protective spell that came from an ancient and powerful gods and demy-gods. The ball burst into nothingness and Voldemort still thought of what was going on.

            "Did you know what I just did?" Asked Hermione in a calm voice but was still echoed in the mansion. Voldemort looked confused but when his face seemed to have lost all the blood it had, Hermione knew that he figured it out already.

            "You're very smart. Now Voldemort, tell me, is there any reason why I should spare your life?" Hermione asked very interested in what Voldemort would answer. 

            "Because you know that I'd kill you if you even try,"

            "Wrong answer!"

            Hermione blasted an impressive wave of power in Voldemort's direction. Voldemort could do nothing but to yell with agony. It was like every torture and every pain was now being concentrated inside him yet not allowing him to die just yet. Then, his yell suddenly stopped. He dropped to the floor, lifeless.

            Hermione descended from mid-air and was about to drop to the floor if Sirius hadn't caught her in time. Everyone rushed downstairs as the protective wall in the second floor disappeared just as Voldemort's life ended. Sirius knew Hermione was not going to take all this lightly. He was right. The moment he held Hermione in her arms, a tear dropped on the floor. It was Hermione's. He held Hermione tight. She was shaking all over. Sirius knew that it wasn't because she was exhausted from what she did, he felt a surge of power when he touched her. He knew it was something else. He carried Hermione upstairs to the den. Everyone followed suit except for Amanda and Professor Dumbledore. They signaled that they would take care of Voldemort's body first.

            Inside the room, nothing can be heard but Hermione's sobs and her mother's soothing words.

            "Herm, its okay baby. Whatever it is, its okay," Helen repeated these words as she ran her hand down Hermione's back. Hermione was holding Sirius so tight, it was beginning to be impossible to breath but he wasn't pushing Hermione back. She needed him. Letting her go or pushing her aside is the last thing on his mind right now. He'll hold Hermione tight as long as she needs him and even if it means taking slow, difficult breaths all through the night. For half an hour, it was like that. Professor Dumbledore and Amanda along with the rest of the Weasleys came in the room. Apparently they were informed of what happened, even about Hermione's peculiar reaction.

            "I'm so—sorry.." Hermione finally blurted out. She was still holding Sirius tight but at least now, Sirius could breath normally again.

            "What are you sorry about Hermione? You killed Voldemort! You should be jumping for joy, with pom-poms and everything!" Ron replied recalling what Hermione said to him about cheering him up if a five-foot spider ever attacks Ginny.

            "That's just it Ron, I killed somebody! I just terminated a breathing human being! I'm sorry to spoil your mood but I am not too happy having ended someone's life!" Hermione retorted. She wasn't mad at Ron and Ron knew this. She was mad at herself. Harry and Ron knew Hermione too well. They understood exactly what she was feeling. After all, six years of friendship is not to be taken lightly. They knew what would calm her down. They knew what to do.

            "Okay! Everybody stay here! No questions please, times like these, Harry and I are the experts. Yes, you too Ginny. Come on George this is serious. Get off that invisible cloak, I can still see your feet you know… No mom, you can't go with us." Ron said as he opened the door.

            "That means you too Sirius," Harry said to Sirius. He gave Harry a confused face, but Harry's face was firm and serious. "You'll get her back after we're done, promise." Sirius thought Hermione was going to be difficult to take away from him  but Harry's strength proved him wrong. The moment Harry had the chance of removing Hermione from Sirius arms, Hermione held onto him. Sirius felt a little hurt but he knew that there are some bonds even he could never break into. They all left the room.

            Hermione still sobbed at Harry's arms, shaking. Harry and Ron got out of the room with everyone staring at them. They went into Harry's room and entered into Harry's humongous bathroom. The first thing they did was to throw Hermione at the bathtub just like what they always do in Hogwarts whenever something was bothering Hermione. It was difficult to do because Hermione held on Harry so tight that good thing she wasn't using any of the powers she managed to show earlier or it would have been impossible. Hermione swam onto the surface and to her surprise, the water wasn't warm like the usual temperature they use to throw her into. It was as cold as ice. A temperature lower and the tub would have turned into ice. Ron and Harry took off their robes but not there entire clothes. They swam into Hermione's side.

            "Cold huh?" 

            "Uhuh.."

            "Kinda like what you feel right?"

            "Uhuh.."

            "How about this?" Ron and Harry hugged Hermione and they knew that their love, friendship and bond can be felt by her. After all that power she showed earlier, she should definitely feel it. Hermione felt silent. She did feel it. And she felt that it was the most wonderful feeling of all. It was warm, sweet and blissful. Kinda like hot chocolate on a very cold winter's night. 

            "Better?"

            "Uhuh.."

            "Well, wouldn't it feel really great if you felt all the love those people outside have for you?" Harry said this. Hermione couldn't find any reason to disagree. She hugged them both and kissed both of them on their cheeks.

            "Thanks. You guys are the best." Hermione said. And with that, the temperature of the water changed. Harry and Ron knew Hermione did it. They stayed for a half an hour. They never said anything yet but they knew that it was better that way.

**

A/N: Whoah! Just finished a chapter.. Yahoo! Reviews please. A new character on the next chapter. A vampire named Miguel.. He will be the one to tell how Hermione got her powers and all the stuff about her nobody ever knew. Severus tries to win Hermione's affection. A different kind of Snape.. Review please.. thanx,..


	21. Vampire Miguel

A/N: Hey guys. I couldn't fix the PC anymore so I took it apart and sold each one. Mom gave me a laptop instead and it works way better than my PC did. So now I can upload faster. Besides I really need to wrap this story up. Just thinking of what ending might be great. I think I'll give it multiple endings to satisfy my own curiosity of how you're going to react… Anyways, thank you for the reviews and I hope that they keep on coming. Oh! And by the way, congratulations to me because in about three days from now, my gf and I are celebrating our 1 year and 1 month of being together! Yay! Here's the story…

P.S.: It doesn't matter what Harry's birthday is or under what zodiac he's born under as long as the fact in this fic remains that he IS the heir of Gryffindor. Okay, here it is now…

Chapter 21: The Vampire Miguel...

"I do hope they're alright" Helen said worried about Hermione. It seems like forever had past even if it's just 15 minutes. Everyone was quiet and waiting for the three of them to come out and reassure them that Hermione is going to be okay.

"I wouldn't worry about Hermione Helen. She's with Ron and Harry. She'll be alright." Mrs. Weasley said and smiled sincerely. She knew what have been going on with the three and she was certain that as long as Hermione is with them there is no reason to fear for her well-being. Besides she was more worried about Helen than Hermione. She just lost her husband and she wasn't even crying. She knew she was trying to be strong for Hermione if not for anything else but Mrs. Weasley knew she had to at least mourn.

Sirius was tending to Lizzy's needs. She was okay now but still on a little bit of a shock. Besides, when someone grabs your neck like that, you're bound to feel something.

"How about you Lizzy, are you alright" asked Ginny. Lizzy smiled.

"I'm okay. My neck aches a little but fine nonetheless." Lizzy said sincerely. She wasn't at all jealous of the attention Hermione was getting. It was bad enough learning the man you've known all your life is not your real father, having to lose him minutes afterwards and killing a human being, even if it is Voldemort, but to have Snape as a father? It was worst. If that's what it takes to get this crowd's attention, she's alright being the simple witch that she was. Besides, having the Boy-who-lived for your boyfriend isn't so bad. The gasp of people when you tell them you're dating Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter.

"Helen, did you know that Hermione has that much power in her" Sirius opened the discussion that obviously everyone wanted to ask but were afraid was a sensitive subject for those closest to her, namely, Sirius, Helen and Severus.

"No, I didn't know. Frankly, I was shocked when she got her letter from Hogwarts. I wasn't sure Snape could pass enough power to her to even go to Hogwarts but it proved me wrong." Helen said looking at Snape for a moment with gratitude for at least passing on one of the few good traits he saw in him 19 years ago. Everyone gave Severus a different look.

"As much as I want to take all the credit for Hermione's immense power, I can't. I do not enjoy taking the credit for something that I don't even think I caused happened because frankly if I had that much power to pass on, I would have enough power to drown Sirius, James, Peter and Remus here in the lake years ago." He said coldly. Even if he did threaten the Marauder's life once again, he still did humbly decline the credit of having that much power. Of course, it was obvious that he didn't but to admit that he wasn't even a tiny bit of excellent is a first from his lips as the twins leisurely memorized every word for future use. Aside form the two of course, nobody else noticed this.

"Sirius, Its late and I..." She bowed her head and couldn't continue. Her voice can't seem to come out. Tears flooded her eyes but she wouldn't let a single one drop. Not in front of everyone at least.

"Of course you can stay dear. Come on, I know where the guest room is, I'll show you." Mrs. Weasley immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her from the crowd. Sirius didn't mind Mrs. Weasley saying yes instead of him. He always said that they could treat the mansion like theirs and he would love it if they'd all stay there but Mrs. Weasley didn't agree. Before Sirius mind wanders off again it was interrupted by the closing of the door. She wanted to comfort Helen but frankly he was more worried about Hermione now. Mrs. Weasley would be the best person with whom she should be with at a particular time like this.

"Going back to the question, where did Hermione get all that power? If it didn't come form Snape here—"

"_Professor_ Snape, Fred." Professor Dumbledore corrected.

"Yes, right. I mean if didn't come from him then an ancestor perhaps?" Completely disregarding Professor Dumbledore's correction regarding Snape.

"Then it must have been a really powerful one. Maybe she's anther heir of the four founders, I mean look at Harry." Ginny tried to explain her thoughts.

"No, but she couldn't be. I mean she would have at least been in another house and Harry never showed that much power as far as I know," Lizzy said thinking back if Harry did show at least a fraction of what Hermione did.

"Well, he survive a deadly curse when he was barely a year old from a full-grown powerful and evil wizard nonetheless, blew up his aunt once when he got mad without using his wand, he could perform the Patronus charm when he was in his third year at Hogwarts and faced Voldemort at least three times before graduating. Don't you think that was at least a fraction of what you said Hermione's power was?" George said as a matter of factly.

"Don't forget, he also managed to make Lizzy over here her girlfriend. Now that was what I call powerful magic!" Fred said jokingly.

"Huh? Why do you say so?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if you should know, Lizzy here isn't actually the easy-to-get kind of girl. Jordan Lee's brother courted her for a whole year and all he got was a flat out no. And mind you he was sweet and sincere. We heard it happened to a lot of boys, more or less ten." Fred said recalling the things he heard from their joke shop. Lizzy turned bright red. It wasn't because he didn't think they were sweet, it was just that the moment he laid eyes on Harry, she fell in love already. Of course she was dating Cho Chang that time and she knew she had to wait. When she finally saw an opportunity for Harry to even look at her, she took that chance, even if it meant riding a broom and staying so high in the sky when she was afraid of heights.

"You call that power? I call that charm!" Harry said with an evil grin.

"Shut your face Harry!" Lizzy retorted in a so-what-if-its-true-I-wouldn't-admit-it-anyway-in-a-million-years tone. The three of them were back. Hermione looked better and she did feel better also, still a little shaken but alright.

"Where's mum?" She asked.

"She's in the guestroom with mum," Ginny answered almost automatically.

"Harry why don't you go and show Hermione where that is," Sirius said knowing that she needs to be with her mother at this time.

"No, it's alright. I want to stay. I can't go in there right now." Hermione said with her voice a little more than a whisper. She sat beside Sirius and hugs his arm.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he placed his arm around Hermione. She just nodded. Harry went to Lizzy's side. He knelt down and kissed Lizzy's forehead.

"Are you okay? Would you like to rest already?" Harry asked. He was so worried about Lizzy right now. Harry wanted to be with Hermione because she just lost her father but he knew that she'd understand if he wouldn't right now. He did after all made her feel a lot better so he decided to take Lizzy to their room.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Lizzy answered. She was exhausted from all the events that evening that she just wanted to sleep on it. Besides she wanted to lay in Harry's arms again, where not a soul can harm her. After being under an attack tonight, she just wanted to feel protected and safe with the man that she loved.

"Hey, I'm tucking Lizzy in. I hope you guys don't mind." Harry said to other people around.

"Okay. Goodnight Harry." Said Remus.

"Goodnight." Everyone in the room said after them.

They proceeded to Harry's room. Lizzy couldn't walk properly because she was still a bit shaken so Harry carried her to his room. As he placed Lizzy on the bed, Harry was so paranoid that he placed every protected spell he knew on the room, Lizzy thought that only Hermione could burst open the place.

"Baby, why are you so being paranoid? I don't think anything can hurt me now. Voldemort's dead." Lizzy asked Harry as he placed the last spell on the room.

"Did you know how scared I was when Voldemort held you a while ago?"

"Like you were five inches within reach of a Dementor, wandless?"

"NO! Like I was five inches away from a boggart in a locked room and I have no way of getting out with my wand." Harry was now on the bed and started tucking them both. Lizzy laid her head in Harry's arm.

"A boggart? I was held by Voldemort and you feared it like you were with a boggart with your wand? When have you ever been scared of a boggart?" Lizzy asked confused. Why would Harry be scared of a boggart when he can take care of a boggart faster with a wand than a Dementor without one? She was quite hurt hearing this. She thought she meant more to Harry than Cho Chang ever did but apparently she was mistaken, or so she thought because the answer she was about to hear from Harry's lips was something she'd never expect him to say.

"Since I fell in love with you and since then my biggest fear would be losing you and I can't even bear seeing you die or leave let alone thinking about it," Harry said this as he looked in her eyes. Lizzy felt so touched. Who wouldn't, she thought. Drowned in Harry's green eyes was the best feeling of all and along with what Harry just said she was in heaven.

Lizzy kissed Harry's soft lips and pulled him closer. Harry had no intention of declining this divine offer being made to him by the one he loves. Harry respected Lizzy very much and her being under 18 and all, they decided to take things slow. But tonight, their love for each other burned something in them that they cannot or wanted to ignore. Harry positioned himself on top of Lizzy. His hands slowly made its way to Lizzy's waist and pulled her shirt off…

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind us asking," Fred said being very careful not to upset Hermione in any way.

"And we certainly have no plan of getting in your nerves and turn us into rats or something as disgusting," George butted in and gave a quick glance over Snape as he said the last part of his sentence, fortunately being noticed only by Ginny who smirked a little.

"But where did you get that much power? Did you know that you had that power the whole time? Exactly what spell can recommend for me if I want to turn Ron into a parrot when he annoys me?" Fred asked, not really meaning the last question he asked because it was George who wanted to turn him into a parrot, he actually wants to shrink Ron to about five inches and play with him like a doll.

"I have no idea, no, and Fred, shrinking your brother would be a bad idea since I am his best friend and doing so would be causing yourself trouble. And George, I will not tell you how to turn your brother into a parrot." Hermione said making the twins dropped their jaw from the realization that she was reading their minds and the fact that she could even do that.

"I'd say you shouldn't go wandering around their brain too much Mione, might give you the chills," Ron said.

"Guys, wait someone's coming." Hermione said. Everyone armed themselves with their wand. Ten seconds of silence passed.

POP! Everyone was startled.

"Hello Everyone! I am apologizing for being so late!" Fleur said after Apparating in front of them. She can now speak English fluently, well, a few grammar errors here and there but quite understandable. She threw a hug to Ron and kissed his lips.

"Why don't I prepare you something to eat? Ginny, you better go home and sleep, Mum's going to be furious when she hears you slept really late." Ron said as he opened the painting door and attended to Fleur.

"Goodnight everyone," Fleur said following Ron.

"Well, its best that we see Ginny home before Mum gets furious with us too. Goodnight Sirius, Mione. Everyone." Fred said. The Weasleys went home even if Ginny wanted so much to stay and find out where Hermione got all those energy and to ask her what tricks lies for her in the future in the minds of his twin brothers.

"Since everyone has said goodnight, I think its best that we also retire for the evening as I take it everyone's exhausted from the event this evening." Professor Dumbledore said and the rest of them agreed.

"Everyone will stay here tonight I presume." Sirius invited.

"Very well Sirius. It would be nice not to Apparate here and there in the middle of the night." Professor Dumbledore said and Sirius showed him another guestroom as Amanda and Remus did so on their own. Professor Snape however went straight at the door wanting to leave immediately and contemplate about what he just learned. Just when he was about to grab the huge Mahogany door, a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around.

"Sirius' invitation also included you," Hermione managed to utter despite the fact that she was very nervous talking to her real father.

"I doubt that. Besides, I would never dream of staying under his roof for a whole night. Going to this party was bad enough, if it hadn't been for Dumbledore I wouldn't have even came." He said folding his arms in font of him.

"Well, um, would you stay for the night? At least until breakfast. I'm also part owner of this house so, um, would you?" Hermione said half-nervous and half-wanting her father to say yes. Severus wanted to say no but it was the first request his daughter ever made to him, well, at least now that she is his daughter.

"Very well. It would be impossible to catch a train to anywhere at this time of night." Severus said to much of Hermione's surprise.

As they made their way to the huge staircase, Hermione stopped. Severus noticed this and he also stopped.

"What's wrong?" It was the most sincere thing he ever said to her in her whole life. She was touched but there was something really bothering her. Someone was there. Apart from her and her father. Someone else was watching. She looked around. She couldn't see anything. It wasn't Sirius because she told him to wait for her in their room because she wants to take a trip to her mum's bedroom first. She stayed still. She spun around and looked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Forgive me for not announcing my presence, your holiness. It was stupid of me not to think that you'd feel my presence." A full grown man was kneeling at the bottom of the stairs and apparently calling her, holy.

"Who are you?" Asked Hermione. Something about him was so familiar. It was like a song she heard only once and was never played again, until now.

"May I stand up and speak freely, your highness?" The mysterious man said.

"Yes," Hermione said. By this time though Severus went down a few steps and placed himself in front of Hermione as if protecting her.

"State your business." Severus said as he pointed his wand towards the man.

"There is no need for that sir. I am but harmless to your daughter or to the people she loves therefore I am harmless to you, well, almost." He said this as he stood up and showed his face. The moment he showed his face, both father and daughter were surprised to see what's in front of them. He was a vampire. Telling if someone was a vampire was easy in the Wizarding world. Their eyes give them away and the slight protrusion of their white fangs. The skin however was pale white but hardly recognizable since they do not show themselves to humans, Muggles or otherwise. Their victims do not see them until they are sucking their blood from their veins. He had black, thick locks, and waist-length hair. His eyes were silvery blue and glows when touch by the slightest light. Everything else about him was perfect. His built, his height, and especially his manners.

"As I said, state your business." Severus said not at all impress with what he's witnessing.

"My name is Miguel and as you know by now I am a vampire." He said with his undoubtedly charming voice. "I am the guardian and servant of the Goddess Hermione as appointed by her ancestor, Goddess Athena." Miguel said confidently and slightly grinned as he saw the shock in both their faces.

A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter. I know, you hate me because this is another cliffie. What can I say, I love them. The next chapter is coming up soon though since I want to make it up to the readers for not uploading for the longest time. Please review. Thanx! The more reviews I get the faster the upload. TC everyone…


	22. Hades, my uncle

Standard Disclaimer Applies

A/N: Hey guys. Told you I'd upload soon. How can George be dead? I don't think I killed him in this fic. I actually read the whole thing over again but nope, he's not dead here. Why is it that everyone likes vampires? (including me! Lol). Is it me or does everyone think I'm a guy? Are you aware that I am in fact a girl? Hmmm… it made me wonder because some of you called me "SON". Not that I mind though, just made me wonder…

Chapter 22:

"What makes you think that we'd buy such rubbish?" Severus asked Miguel.

"The night is waning. I cannot stay for long. I shall be back to answer your inquiries tonight. Rest well, your highness." He bowed again and almost vanished. Vampires are known to have superhuman skills and it was as if he walked towards the door but in an incredible speed, he seemed to just Disapparate.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Hermione said to Severus.

"Very well. I've had enough excitement or one night." Snape said.

After showing Snape to his room, Hermione took a peek into the room where her mother was. She was sleeping already, probably from too much crying. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to their room. She found Sirius sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Do you want to talk or rest?" Sirius asked concerned with Hermione's condition. He figured that she might need one of those things. He may not be able to read her mind but he still loved her and knows when she needs something from him.

"How about… cuddle?"

"Well, only if you promise that you won't start kissing," Sirius joked.

"Promise." Hermione smiled. She went to their bed and lay down. Sirius hugged her and waited for her to cry. It never came. She just lay there quietly. Sirius let his hold loose and took a peek of Hermione's face. She was sleeping. He smiled. It was the best feeling of all. A very powerful being lay helpless in his arms and as if depending on him to protect her. He kissed Hermione's forehead and shut his eyes. Just when he was about to sleep, a golden baby unicorn glanced over the window to look at her foster parents.

"I guess you have to wait until morning before you see your mommy," Sirius whispered. Diana went over the foot of the bed and slept there.

Hermione instantly jerked her eyes open when something wet and cold touched her nose. Her eyes were blurry and she saw nothing but a golden light.

"Honey. Bright. Sun. Eyes. Ouch. Sleep." She said but when the light was still there, she tried to feel Sirius beside her but she couldn't find him anywhere in the sheet. She then felt for her wand but when she can't find it, she unconsciously waved her hand and the door in the balcony shut. The light disappeared and she slept again. Her head was now in the other direction when she saw another light. She can't seem to understand why there was light in the direction she's facing when she was certain there wasn't any window or mirror to reflect any light. Besides, she closed the window closed already. She jerked her eyes open when a cold wet substance was dampening her nose. At first she couldn't see what it was because it was too close to her face and also her eyesight were still blurry. She closed her eyes and opened them again. This time she realized what she saw in front of her but couldn't believe what she's seeing. The baby unicorn nudged Hermione a little but as she was at the edge of the bed, it was enough to make her fall down the bed with a loud thud!

"Hey you did that on purpose." She said to the unicorn affectionately. The unicorn went to her side and licked her nose more. Hermione hugged the unicorn and played with her a little.

"Wow, you are so small. How did you get here?" Hermione asked. The unicorn then looked deep in her eyes and Hermione was flabbergasted when she could see memories of the unicorn. When she was given birth by her mother, after drinking her milk, her mother went outside their cave and looked for food for herself. The baby unicorn tried to follow because she didn't want to be alone. She went and looked for her mother and after a few minutes she found her. As she was about to approach her, a scary looking man in a hood struck her mother's head with a huge rock. The man then drank her blood. The baby unicorn didn't know what to do so she ran and ran until she was very weak. When she woke up a gigantic man was approaching her and was trying to touch her. She was very scared but couldn't do anything because she was very weak. When the man finally grabbed him, she felt relaxed, as if nothing was going to harm her when she's in his arm. He offered her something to eat and took her into his house. When she was strong enough, the man went inside the Forbidden forest and looked for her kind to find someone to take care of her. Unfortunately her kind wasn't into taking care of young ones not their own so she was brought here at the house and was named Diane or D.

"Whoah! That's way better than hearing someone's story." She said.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. Then she realized she had no idea what to feed her.

"Come on downstairs, I'm sure they'll be something for you there." She was so happy with her new friend. She went downstairs and found everyone in the dining area eating. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor Lupin and Amanda, apparently something that concerns Hogwarts. Everyone else had someone to talk to. Her mother was calmer but was writing letters to friends about her father's death. She was saddened by this. She loved her father so much. Although something inside her knew that he was still being watched and guided by her father just like he always have. She knew her mother felt it too.

"Good morning dear," Sirius said as she kissed Hermione's forehead. "I see you've found my gift," Sirius said.

"Actually she found me. And if I'm not mistaken this is Hagrid's unicorn." She smiled. Sirius blushed.

"Well, yeah. She is. Wait, who told you that?" She said as she escorted Hermione to the table where everyone said good morning.

"She did." Hermione said coolly.

"Wait, don't tell me you can speak unicorn's language now?" Sirius asked curiously. _How much power can she have? What was she a goddess or something? _He thought.

"No silly. She let me read her thoughts. I have no idea how much power I have since last night and I might be a goddess, well, according to Miguel at least." She said as she proceeded to the table and grabbed something to eat. Sirius couldn't swallow all the information that was being offered to him right now, the fact that Hermione just read her thoughts, the fact that she is stating a possibility of her being a goddess and who the hell is this Miguel? Sirius decided not to ask anymore. Just then Hermione's mom sobbed again. Hermione rushed to her mother and comforted her.

"I'm sorry Herm, it's just that I missed him so much. I'm so sorry this had to happen. I'm sorry that you had to lose him the day you found out that he wasn't you're real father."

"It's not your fault mum. That evil Voldemort was the one who made me lose him, not you. You have given me a father when my real father somehow can't be with me and I thank you for that and I couldn't have thought of a better foster father for me than him. You're a great mum, you never did anything wrong. Please stop crying now. You know I don't like it when you cry." Hermione hugged her mother tightly. Just then a warm feeling from her heart surged through her body. Her mother's embrace seemed to have loosened and she realized suddenly that she was yet again showing the tremendous power that she has for some reason she could not understand. The only difference now was that she was illuminating more light than before and she noticed that she was again floating several inches from the floor. Everyone was now looking at Hermione with awe and surprised because not only was she brighter but she also had a different outfit. Her pajamas were replaced by a flowing white gown with a shade of blue ribbon at the edge. Just then Hermione spoke but her voice was different. Just like what her voice sounded last night but mellower and more enchanting.

"You have been a great mother and I will not let you cry. You have done everything in your power to make sure you raise me well and that included making sure I had a father to look up to when for some reason I cannot have my real father with me. You deserve so much more than a witch for a daughter. You deserve so much more than everything you have now. And because of this I will do this for you." Hermione said all too clearly as if she was in a trance like last night and her mother and the rest of the people who was there couldn't figure out what she was going to do.

Just when Helen was about to speak, everyone was surprised when their whole surrounding changed. They were not anymore in Sirius' kitchen but traveling, what it seems to be in a downward direction. All of them thought that they were swallowed by the earth they were standing/sitting on but it never opened. Everyone was afraid to move except Professor Dumbledore who was still sitting across Professor Lupin and Amanda but they couldn't see the chair they were sitting on or the table they were leaning on. He tried to touch the substance they seem to be passing through which looked so much like dirt but when he did, a cold smooth texture touched his finger.

"Ah, as I have expected, we are both traveling and not traveling," said him fascinated about the recent event.

"What? How?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We still are in Sirius kitchen, which explains why we still are sitting down and still holding some of the food we were eating earlier but we cannot see it because she is bringing us, well, at least our minds to somewhere else." Dumbledore said simply.

"You are very smart. Of course being a descendant of Merlin and several other brilliant witches and wizards makes it easier for you to figure out things beyond anyone's comprehension." Hermione said, still in her ethereal voice.

"Here we are." Hermione said. In front of them were thrones, obviously occupied by two very large beings. It was very dark and all everyone can see was a luminous river below them. Harry looked carefully at the river and he could swear that something was different and very eerie about this river. They were enveloped in what looked like a sphere, yet the floor they were standing on was flat. They floated right above a green river.

"I call upon you Hades and Persephone, show yourselves." Hermione said addressing the throne.

"Who dares disturb our peace?" A loud and scary voice said making everything in the place tremble.

"You know who I am dear uncle!" Hermione said this but she has no idea why she said that or how they got there. All she knew was that a powerful magic coming from her heart was taking over right now. Like before, she liked it but unlike before she was more curious now of what exactly was happening. It was like watching herself from a different point of view, like being posses by a spirit not your own but extremely familiar. The two huge beings appeared in front of them. The first man appeared. His brows were thick, he had black hair that flowed to his chest and the colors of his eyes were that of black. Then a woman appeared next to him. Her hair was so long, they thought it was endless. Her hair was also jet black but her eyes were deep blue.

"Ah, my dear niece. What brings you to my humble abode? I have not seen you since, when was that dear?"

"About a two or three millennia ago dear, when she needed to bring someone back to life. I forgot his name, Miguel was it?"

"How is the young lad? He's been contributing generously to my river. But of course, you have sent someone here too, just last night." He said as the river glowed even more when he mentioned it. Harry looked at the floor and stared carefully at the floor which was transparent and allowed him to see what the river was made of. When he finally caught a glimpse of what exactly was the green substance, a chilling sensation crept through his spine so fast and it didn't go away easily. He realized that the river was made of souls. Not like the spirits that roamed Hogwarts. They were souls at there very essence. What were they doing there anyway. Harry wasn't sure that Hermione had the power to bring someone back to life but she might just prove him wrong. He said that it would only be just if Hermione brought his father back to life. After all, since Hermione was not far away from being Mrs. Sirius Black, her mother needed company.

"He's doing well. I came her to ask of you again to bring back…"

"Yes dear we know. Someone back to life. You know, I don't even know why we even bother giving you back some of those that are here. You know that mortals die for a reason dear." Hades said to her affectionately.

"We bother because she is the only other goddess left to have kept all her powers and she is the only relative we have. Seriously, we should be thankful mortals die or we won't be here either. The river is at your disposal my dear," she said this motherly. Hermione then lowered everyone, still protected by the sphere, to the river. Everyone could tell it was freezing cold because the hairs at their nape stood and wouldn't calm down. Its as if they were slowly moving back and fort. Hermione, was desperately looking for someone. After what seemed like forever, they all saw what she was looking for. Just about five inches from them, George Granger floated aimlessly through the river. Hermione stretched out her arm and George floated towards them. When he entered their spherical shelter, he had transformed from a pure soul into a breathing human being. Helen rushed to his aid and hugged him tight. Everyone was touched by this. They all wanted to welcome him but thought it best to let Helen have him all to herself for a little while, besides they cannot yet move from fear of being drowned by the river. Then just when they were about to get ready for their trip back him, they were a little shock and puzzled why Hermione was still looking for someone else.

"Merlin's beard Hermione, you are not thinking of bringing Voldemort back to life, are you?" asked Amanda very much concerned of Hermione's actions especially after her reaction last night to the death of Voldemort.

"No, of course not. I doubt that my uncle would even let me have him. He is kept in a lake, not far from here. Souls as evil as his are kept away from mortals, wizards and witches alike because they cannot stand the evil that they contain. They contaminate this river. That lake is black. First because their evil are colored black and that my uncle hopes anyone won't be able to find or be found once they are in the lake. We are looking for just two more lost souls. My uncle usually let me have those that do not belong here. Those that have untimely deaths." Hermione started to wave her hand again and two more people were brought inside their sphere. Harry could not for some reason move. Sirius and Remus however closed the spaced between them and the two other people who just came in an almost impossible speed. James and Lily Potter couldn't breath with the hug that they have received. Just when their best friends took their hands off of them, their eyes fell upon the most beautiful creature they could possibly see: Harry. They ran towards him and embraced him tight. Harry couldn't still talk. And so did everyone else. Everyone had tears flowing from their eyes except of course for Hermione who was still in her goddess mode. They were suddenly lifted from the river and saw Hades and Persephone on their throne.

"Got everyone you need dear?" Hades asked and smiled.

"Yes, uncle, aunt, thank you very much." Hermione said as the sphere suddenly started moving upwards again.

"And dear, start explaining to these people what's going on. They have seemed to have witnessed too much, even for wizards and witches." Persephone smile and blew a kiss to Hermione. Just then, it was as if they went back to the kitchen in warp speed. Before Hermione could go back to her old self, she turned to Harry who was still numb and stood like a zombie and still was in his parents' embrace and said, "Happy Birthday Harry. Hope you like my gift."

A/N: Okay..yay, finished! Whew! I really hope you like this one. Reviews please. I'm trying to finish all the five fanfiction I've created so I can start a new one again. Wish me luck everyone. Pray that my muse will finally decide to marry me and never leave my side because I'm definitely getting rusty with my writing. Ideas seem to be coming and, going. I sure wish she's stay at my side 24/7! Anything that you think you don't understand, place it in your reviews and I'll try to explain/clarify/change it. Whichever is more appropriate/easier.


	23. How it Began

Standard Disclaimers Apply

A/N: Sorry I took too long. You all probably hate me now. Oh well…

Chapter 23:

Harry was still in the state of shock but so did everyone else, even Hermione. She couldn't believe what just happened, what she has done. Although of course Harry had the most shock in him because his parents were there in front of him, alive. Lily was hugging Harry so tight that her fingers were already numb. James held onto his family like his life depended on it.

"Not to be rude but Lily, James, I think Harry also needs to breath." Dumbledore said concerned about Harry who already turned purple but can't talk either from the shock or from the lack of air in his lungs. Lily and James let go of their son who took in a lot amount of air when they did, although he still couldn't believe what was happening or if it was even real. He made sure that it was and held on to his mother. He was now the one who can't feel his fingers because he held onto too tight to Lily. Lily, with her waist crushed by a young man as tall as her husband wasn't about to complain. How she had wished for this moment when she finally hold Harry in his arms again even if he was not the baby she defended with her life. Everyone in the room who had tears in their eyes can't seem to get rid of them as they continue to watch the scene.

"Harry, again not to be rude but your mother also has to breathe. And besides, you still have your father here who I think would also like a hug." Dumbledore said being extremely happy but had tears flowing from his eyes too. Harry then went to hug his father. It was a different hug though. While the hug between Lily and Harry showed the gratitude Harry had for keeping him alive even if it meant her life, longing to be with someone who cared for him that much and her motherly love, James and Harry's hug was more of like Harry would never be again in harm's way and Harry wanted to stay in his father's arms feeling that he would never again fear anything (not that he feared much) in the world. When the hug ended, it was time for old friends to be reunited once again. Mrs. Weasely, Remus, Sirius, Albus, Amanda, Arthur Weasely and even Snape (only to Lily) were the ones who gave them a hug and the "good to have you back" speech.

Hermione however received a hug from Harry.

"It's the best gift anyone could ask for Mione. I can never thank you enough."

"Well, I'm not particularly sure how I did it but its no big deal."

The morning was spent on talking and introducing Lily and James to all the young ones who were there. Gave them all the news of the Wizarding World even the latest Voldemort defeat that happened just the night before. Lily and James couldn't do so much talking as they eagerly listened to every information that was being fed to them. Just as the stories were being lighter and more unimportant, Lizzie finally woke up and went down to breakfast, well, it was lunch already by the time she woke up but no one blamed her since what happened last night. She was surprised seeing Hermione's father again alive and two more people who she had a nagging feeling was somehow related to Harry even if she knew that the only family Harry has were the Dursleys. Harry's description of the Dursleys doesn't really match the ones that were here. Sirius saw Lizzie and remembered that in the story they forget to mention that Lizzie was Harry's girlfriend.

"Harry, it looks like you have to introduce the last person who your parents never met yet." Sirius said with a smirk on his face. Harry turned and saw Lizzie and his face turned so red, it competed with the infamous Weasley hair.

James and Lily saw this and that their Harry was a young lad and that he might be dating already struck their minds.

"Um, good morning, sorry I slept late. Didn't know we'd be having more guests." Was all that Lizzie could say. She still couldn't understand why the faces of the two new individual was vaguely familiar. Harry stood up and took Lizzie's hand. He needed to introduce Lizzie to his parents, not because he had to but he wanted to. He always imagined that if his parents were alive he would proudly introduce the love of his life. He knew that Lizzie was the girl she'd want to spend the rest of his life with. Harry would always be disheartened knowing that the most he could do is introduce Lizzie to a couple of tombstones with his parents' name written on it. But now thanks to Hermione, he could introduce her to two living persons other than two cold tombstones. Lizzie was suddenly very nervous at how Harry held on to her hand.

"Mum, Dad, this is Lizzie. She is my girlfriend. Lizzie, this is my mum and dad." Harry said with pride in his eyes because the three most important people in his life finally got to know each other. Lizzie however turned fifty shades of red before she was able to say something. Half of the shades of red in her face was that shock that Harry's parents were alive and in front of her and half of it would be because she was being introduce to them as Harry's girlfriend, their only son's girlfriend. Wishing she hadn't wore Harry's shirt and pajamas she extended her hand. Ron and Hermione were the only ones who noticed this apparently and knew what had transpired that night. They also knew what must be going on in Lizzie's brain. They wanted to reassure her that Harry's parents just came back from the dead and that they wouldn't know that she was wearing Harry's garments but they couldn't do so as it would embarrass both Harry and Lizzie horribly.

"Nice to meet you." Was all she could say. Lily and James were surprised at this. Not that they don't approve of her, on the contrary, James thought she was the cutest thing and Lily thought she has to be very smart for her Harry to like her or very brave if Harry inherited even half of his father love for mischief. James shook his head when he saw Lizzie's hand. This made Lizzie and Harry froze.

"James is right, we shouldn't go shaking hands with you…" Lily said which earned worried looks from all those around them. Harry had the most worried face not sure right about now what he should do. He couldn't just tell her mother off for not liking Lizzie because they just found each other again but he can't just stand there and do nothing for the woman she would die for. So he did what he can do at the moment and stood in front of a very scared and worried Lizzie.

"Son, you should let us see Lizzie, is it? I'm sorry I'm not good with names." James said while Lily went pass his son and hugged Lizzie. She wanted to make sure that Lizzie felt welcome in Harry's family and that Harry's parents are supportive of their relationship. Harry's mouth just dropped open and that James had to close it as he also went to Lizzie and hugged her.

"A hug is always better than a handshake I always say," Lily said that gave everyone a relieved sigh.

All those who needed to go back to Hogwarts went back as they had arrangements to make for the coming school year. Even Snape went on his way who remained civil even if he knew that his nightmares had come back seeing James had come back to life. He however knew that at least he would be enjoying Lily's company again and with her at your side that ensured, well, almost ensured safety from the Marauder's tricks. He supposed he could tell Lily all about finding out that Hermione's his daughter and everything that goes with it. As of now he wanted to go back to his beloved dungeon and just think about what he will do knowing he always had the daughter he always wanted.

Lily and James stayed of course at Sirius-Granger-Potter manor because there's no use to having a place of their own really as the place was as big as a medium hotel and of course how could you pass up living with your best friend and your son under one roof, James argued. Everyone was content and happy, like everyone would imagine after Voldemort's threat is long gone but of course there is the everyday living they all had to do that still was interesting enough to tell.

Vampire Miguel never came that night and to Hermione's relief too as everyone was just adjusting and having fun that two of the most important not only in Harry's life so it seems has just come back to life. George couldn't thank Hermione enough for bringing him back to the only woman she ever loved, with the exception of Hermione of course. Her parents decided that they should probably be on their way as the Wizarding World however charming is only a good place to visit but not to live in. So they bade goodbye to the people they made friends with and promised to drop by every once in a while. Hermione's parents decided that she is safe in Sirius' hands although secretly they knew that if anyone would be in trouble it would be Sirius in their daughter's hand not only because of the power she held but they knew even without it, she can handle him quite easily as well. George of course didn't pass up the chance to threaten Sirius that if he hurt Hermione in anyway that Sirius could've prevented, he's going straight to the black lake of Hade's before he can say sorry. Sirius only smiled at this but deep inside he was so scared that he actually thought of kissing a Dementor before letting Hermione's foster-father get to him. After all there is no arguing or doubting the words of a man who would die to save somebody else's daughter thinking that she could've been Hermione. James saw this and couldn't help but laugh at Sirius. George was keeping a straight face through all of it. He saved his laughing when they were already safe at home.

One cold night at dinner, everyone in the manor was at the table eating a hearty feast prepared by Dobby and Winky. Both house-elf though weren't just preparing the food but also was sitting among them wearing a suitable warm clothing and eating with them. Winky couldn't get used to it first but she had to because her Masters want her to wear clothing to make sure she is warm enough to work or her Masters would not let her do a single house-chore ever again which earned them a loud wail from the house-elf saying they should have mercy and she'll do anything just so she could work for her masters. So there they were eight people at the table happily chatting about what profession they should take up since they'd better work or be labeled as bums. Besides Hermione, Lily and Lizzie were really pushing the subject that their counterparts should really start earning their own money. Harry, James and Sirius all rolled their eyes on this.

"You know that it is for your own future." Lizzie said to Harry.

"You should be an example to your son!" Came Lily's voice to James.

"I don't think you would want to be a bum all your life now would you?" Hermione said to Sirius who immediately stuffed his mouth with mashed potato to avoid answering the question.

"Baby, it's not like I need to work anyway. I do have money and besides it's not like there is sense in being an Auror now as Voldemort isn't here anymore." Harry said in his defense. After Voldemort dying he didn't really see much sense in being an Auror as he knew that no one could match his powers anyway. Well, of course there are his parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and of course Hermione but that was beside the point as they were all on his side anyway. The money he was talking about I the money that Fred and George gives him as he was their financial backer then, he gets almost half the profits which was a lot.

"You should listen more to your son Lily. He's right, we do have money, no one can match our powers anyway, and why work when we can come up with plans to pester Hogwarts student or the Ministry if Sirius and I got bored. By the way mate, kudos on the tricks you pulled on Snape while I was gone." James said cheerfully.

"No problem mate, always here to uphold the Marauder's honor. Hermione, are you really serious? Me work? Ha! That is one good joke if I ever heard one!" Sirius said to Hermione who just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, since it seems where not going anywhere with you, which we figured you wouldn't anyway," Lily started off.

"Well, then desperate times, call for desperate measures I say," Lizzie continued.

"We wanted to be nice but it seems you're not going to yield to our request so we tried to devise a plan but learned that there is something that would make you do everything we ask of anyway when you learn something about the three of us." Hermione said as a matter-of-factly. The three men were now as pale as turnips knowing that this could not be good, well in there terms anyway.

"Wait, you're not going to try the Imperius are you?" Harry asked them.

"No silly," Lizzie had to giggle at this. They all know it wouldn't work on Harry so that was out of the list.

"Well, come on fess up. Or is it in your plan to kill us with fear of what you're going to do to us before actually doing it to us." Sirius said all in one breath.

Hermione was amused. She loves it when he has this face that could fool anyone but the people inside this room that he was being brave about all of this when they all know he was scared shit inside.

"I say they're bluffing!" James said more confident than he meant because he knows that with Lily's face like that, she was far from it.

"We're not actually," Lily said with a more resolve face if that were even possible. Lizzie was grinning now. An evil kind of grin. Harry didn't like it one bit as he only saw Lizzie grin like that when he's really in trouble. His heart was raising now. _How is it that a person like you can face Voldemort with his most evil face and not even wince and then look at your girlfriend with just an evil grin and be scared like a Dementor was an inch away from your face._

"On three girls." Hermione said.

"One." Lily said.

"Two." Lizzie took her turn to count.

"Three." Hermione said as all of their wands pointed towards them.

There was a loud bang that the three men jumped from where they were sitting and a huge banner appeared in front of them. It was very colorful and was playing a very loud song called ABC alphabet. Then when it dawned to them what was written on this huge banner, their turnip colored face turned back to pink and red so fast their cheeks felt hot al of a sudden.

The banner said, "**_WE'RE PREGNANT. YOU'RE GOING TO BE FATHERS!_**_"_ The three women laughed when they saw their counterparts' reactions. Not seconds later they were in the arms of their counterpart and crying and kissing them all at the same time.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want anything? Wait! If everyone's going to be a father, that means I'm going to be an older brother." Harry said all in one breath just like his godfather has. He looked over to his mom and she gave him a warm smile. She cocked her head inviting Harry for the hug she knew Harry needs. Harry took the invitation wholeheartedly and hugged her mother saying congratulations.

"Wait, so you mean everyone got pregnant the same night?" Sirius wondered.

"Well, pretty much. Well that's what I figured anyway. I could sense that there were someone else with us that morning after Harry's parents got back and settled in. Not only a single presence but six other. When I concentrated deeper, I knew that the two were mine, the other two were Lily's and the other two would of course be Lizzie's. So when we talked about how to get you to having jobs even if financially speaking, we really didn't need it but it would be good to make sure that we think about not ourselves anymore." Hermione said this all calm and composed while Sirius isn't too keen to let Hermione go. Especially when they learned that they were having twins. Everyone gave congratulations to everyone. Even Dobby and Winky gave their congratulations and was very excited that they were having new members of the family. Although it was James who said something that Harry and Sirius didn't like very much.

"Good luck to us that we might live through this pregnancy as I know I barely came out of it alive." James said earning a shock look and a glare from Sirius and Harry.

"Now, James, stop scaring them! Although I must say there is truth in what he said." Lily grinned.

"Wow, thanks so much for not scaring us mum." Harry just rolled his eyes but stayed with Lizzie all the while too like Sirius and James with their own partners.

"Sirius, someone's here." Hermione said and Sirius transformed from being the lax man that he was to the overprotective, an understatement, alert individual. He stood up and clutched his wand in his hand ready for anything. It seemed that he wasn't the only one as Harry and James did the same fearing for their family's life.

"I don't think that wands are necessary as I am but harmless to you all." Vampire voice came everywhere so they couldn't pinpoint his location. They couldn't see them too so they were more agitated than they should be. Hermione, recognizing the voice said to put their wands down. They were all reluctant about this.

"Miguel, show yourself." Hermione said and in front of them suddenly, a man appeared. To the three men, he was nothing more than a vampire. To Lily and Lizzie, he was the most beautiful man they ever saw. Not that their counterparts were not good looking or couldn't compete with him, it was just that his flawlessness gave him extra points on being gorgeous. The three men threw different spells at the vampire fearing for the lives of their beloved but before the spells could hit the vampire and invisible barrier seemed to absorb it. And it rippled in the air. Much like what happened to Voldemort's spell when he hit Hermione with it. It was apparent that Hermione did this.

"I thank you for the protection your highness, I knew you wouldn't fail me." Miguel said with yet another bow.

"The three of you, will you stay calm? Miguel here knows the reason why I am like this. He said he will tell me about it. Now how will he do that if he's already dead?"

"Hermione, in case you haven't noticed, he is the undead." Harry said.

"Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, Miguel will you be able to tell me how I came about with this power?"

"Of course your highness. However I must congratulate you first for having conceived. I for one does not celebrate any occasion but seeing you happy with this event, it is only proper that I give you my regards and to let you know I am happy with this occurrence." Miguel said as he didn't bow anymore but showed his face with complete confidence.

"Thank you very much but can we all retreat to the den and talk about this ordeal. I sure is hell would like to explain to my daughters how they can fly without their brooms when everyone else needs one." Hermione said walking towards the direction of the den. Everyone followed suit because they want to know the source of Hermione's immense powers.

"Well, to get started I will start with my tale as it I do not know where else to begin having told the same story for how many centuries to the same person. Well, the same essence anyway." Everyone wanted to ask questions about the phrase he just said but they figured that he should continue.

"My name is Miguel and like you I was also alive and a wizard at that. I live in the days where not many humans, Wizards, witches and Muggles alike were many yet. We were so few that at that time, gods and goddesses were still safe to mingle with us mortals. It was still safe to show themselves even without hiding their identity as most Muggles then knew about all the magic there is in the world. I live alone on a hill where I grew most of what I eat and if there were any that needed food or help which was scarce in those days, I'd be more than happy to help them. However one day as I ready about for the day, I opened the door to tend to my vegetables when I saw in front of my house a goddess it seems but badly wounded and bruised in all the parts of her body that I was allowed to see by the torn out toga she was wearing. Her breathing was shallow and was barely alive. This was saying something as only as powerful as another god or goddess could harm someone as powerful as she was. So I took her in not being able to figure out at first which goddess she was because there were so many and I for one have not seen a real goddess before having to live alone and far from anyone else. After a few days of tending to her wounds and needs, I finally figured out who she was because sometimes at night she would shout in her sleep. Saying things like, _You__ take me for a fool when I am the goddess of wisdom? How dare you? _And then she would calm down again and sleep peacefully. When she had recovered fully she wouldn't say anything yet not until she has gathered up the strength that she had before she was ever hurt. I never inquired about it knowing it was not my business to deal with her affairs and she seemed grateful for this but before leaving, she told me about the story about how she came to be that way. She said that the Titans that her father locked up somehow escaped and it took all of the other Deities' powers to stop them as Zeus was already captured and trapped at the very same cells he had put them in. Zeus didn't know how they escaped so he couldn't escape the same way they did. She, along with her brothers, sisters and the gods that were there fought to their full strength but as the heavens were divided because not everyone in Olympus wanted the Titans back in their cell. Ares, for one joined the fight for the other side and being the god of war, he was a match to almost everyone but Athena as he knew many things about war but Athena of course was wiser and being the leader of the fight against the Titans, she was the one badly wounded as everyone else died. I was surprised myself because how could gods die? Well, it seems that they really don't die, they just turn into what they govern over. The goddess of love for example turned the very essence of love and beauty when struck and dispersed this all over the earth. The generations that followed that time was evidence of this because they were all beautiful to the eyes as well as to their personalities. That is also the reasons why magic spread so fast and why there were muggle-born witches and wizards today. It was apparent that only Athena survived. She got to the part where she was to free her father and when he did. The Titans and even Ares, his brother cower in his presence. Zeus was so enraged that he dealt with the Titans, Ares and the others who reeked havoc over Olympus that he didn't notice the tired and wounded Athena slipped from the clouds they were in and fell from the heavens. The clouds took pity on her that they made sure Athena had a soft landing and that she would land to somewhere she would be helped. After the story she said that she would repay my kindness but I declined. She said that she needs to go back to Olympus as her father might be worried about her and that he needs all the help he can to govern and rebuild the Olympus once more. She promised to be back as soon as everything's done. When she left, everything was back to normal for me. I went about my regular chores and never really thought about the implications of what she said about the gods turning into the form that they govern over. It never occurred to me that not only good gods and goddesses died, there were also evil deities. If Athena won, that could only mean one thing, they have destroyed more evil than good so there could be more evil in the world than before. I was worried about this but knowing I cannot do anything more to prevent this, I resolved to helping whoever needs help as with all the evil running about I sense there would be more who might need it. As irony would have it, I was the one who needed help from the world and not the other way around. One night as I was sleeping, a knock came from my door and I hurriedly open it because it might be someone who is at the edge of his/her life who needs to be tended. I was wrong. There they were, tall, muscled men with eyes of red and looked like they were out killing many because of all the blood in their garments that was obviously wasn't theirs. I said that if they do not need help, I can't do anything for them and that they would need to leave the house. They didn't hear me and instead they…they violate me in ways I could not let you imagine and slowly tortured me and it seemed they have the power to hold your life just until you cannot handle anymore. I never pleaded with them to stop. I told them to. I tried to reason with them as civil as I can for I cannot do otherwise. Before my life ended, I cried out the only name I could think of who can help me right now. _ATHENA!_ It seemed that she heard me. But I was not in my body anymore. I was descending very fast. I thought that I would be in hell but as I realize I went into a river. It was utterly cold in the river but somehow I felt peaceful because I knew no one would hurt me there. No one could. I learned later that at the moment I shouted her name she appeared in my doorstep and seeing my body full of blood from various wounds that one would even think if a human body can hold as many wounds as I did, she cried and her wave of anger was enough to send those men to the Black Lake of Hades. She then quickly went to my body and knowing that I wasn't there anymore, she descended to the Underworld and asked her Uncle and Persephone to give my soul back. It appeared as though they knew what help I did to the goddess so they gave me back to her. I held her hand and we went back to my house. The floor was still filled with my blood. I saw her tears and I wanted to apologize for calling out her name. She knew this and she said, _I should be the one to apologize as I did not make sure you were safe. I was too busy in __Olympus__ that I did not feel you needed me. I told you I will repay you and a goddess does not back out of her words. Tell me what do you want me to do to you as you are but a soul. But know this: I cannot bring you fully back to life as you once were._

I thought about it. I said that I would want to hunt down the ones that did this to me. She told me I cannot for they are already in the lake of Hades. Well then I would want to prevent whatever happened to me to happen to anyone else. _Well then_, she said, _I shall give you an immortal life for I know that there will always be people in this world who would do such a thing, but as I told you I cannot give you back the life that you had once. You will have your body but I will heal it as you have healed me to perfection. You will be perfect in every way but be warned. You cannot go out into the sun as I gave you life at night and it will only stay that way. You will not die but you will sleep as soundly as the dead. But I will give you strength and speed that no mortal can posses so that you may conquer your enemy._ I looked at her surprised but I said yes because the fear for other men and women who might suffer the way I did was far stronger than the desire to look at another sunrise or sunset again. _Also, you must know that I cannot give you back the blood you lost so you must replace your blood every night with someone else's. The stronger the creature, the more strength you will have. Be safe my child. Call upon me when you need me._ And call upon when you need me you highness. And so there I was, reborn in some way. I realized that everything I do now was faster. Walking, running, even just waving my hand was so fast that if I had mortal eyes I wouldn't be able to see it. Half a century I hunted down the creatures similar to those who killed me. I drank their blood and grew stringer every time. Yet one night, I heard a call that I could not mistake for anyone else's not only because my sense's were more keen than that of any animal but there was a jolt in my unbeating heart that only one being can do. It was her. I saw her in my house. Sitting there like an innocent child but there was sadness in her eyes. She told me then about how she cannot keep the form she had now as it was very dangerous. Whatever it was she governed over, like wisdom and crafts were what men can learn through time. She was the only goddess left save for Persephone who didn't join the battle along with her husband as they cannot leave the Dead. I asked why she was in danger and she said that there were creatures in the universe that might feed off her energy and it wouldn't do anyone any good holding so much power as it only brings about destruction both for the being who has it and to the world around it. I told her that I will do everything in my power to protect her. _I know. That's why I called you here. I will entrust to you something that only my father, Uncle Hades, Aunt Persephone and Uncle Poseidon only knows. I will take on a human form. Actually becoming a human as I will be born as one. My essence will be poured out into only one being on a night no one knows but you. Then from that moment you will guard that child with your life. Never interfering, just always guarding. Guard me like the creature you are and not as someone who wants me to walk on clouds everyday of my life. I want to experience life as normal as possible but keep all those mean and supernatural creatures away from me. I know I'm asking too much but I there is no one that I trust more than you._ I was more than happy to do it for her. From then on I knew I watched her passed on the power from that very first mortal named Dana and until to you Hermione." He finished his story. All of them were very surprised of the story that they just heard. Questions shot through their heads like fireworks but they haven't decided yet what to ask.

-

So there it is another chapter. Another chapter on the way.


	24. Revelations

Standard Disclaimer Applies - I will not anymore place this on any of the following chapters because everyone knows I don't own the characters anyway.

A/N: Okay, so originally I planned to make this chapter as long as would allow me but I thought it'd be better if I cut it up. Might be confusing. I uploaded Chapter 21 and 22 again and Yay! they actually work this time. Reviewing is important and does inspire me to upload more and faster. I do hope this chapter is long enough until you can wait for my next chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

**Replies to Reviews**

**_Rane2920072_**, **_Albino Redneck_**Glad you liked it. Well, here it is a new chapter. The next chapter will be up soon.

**_NeVeRmInD2_**, **_Calm Serene_**, **_Gothic Minerva_** and **_Michelle Mathis_** ; I already sent you the missing chapters and hope that you review those chapters. And can you please give me a sign if you received it already?

**_Akasha Ravensong_** thanks for continuously reading and reviewing this fiction.

**_hermione-looksound-a-like_**- Well, glad I got to change your mind. This chapter contains more Hermione and Sirius snuggling. And the other couples too. I try to make it PG -13 because since we're dealing with adult characters here, well, you know how they can be.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 24: Revelations...**_

Information overload was the only description of what happened to those who heard the story. Fireworks of question shot through their heads and knowing our characters, they didn't hesitate to ask them. It only took them a minute of silence to contemplate on their own thoughts then asked all the questions they had.

"Wait, I thought the goddess didn't have the power to raise the dead to their normal self, how can Hermione resurrect her dad, and my mum and dad?" Came Harry's words.

"Oh my god! We'll we be eventually become vampires?" James asked hurriedly.

"Exactly how powerful is Hermione?" Asked Sirius.

"What else can she do?"

"Is there anyone more powerful than her?"

"So you're like the first vampire ever right?"

"Wait, how come there are a lot of vampires if you're the only one that was created then?"

"Were there other vampires that time or are you really the first vampire ever?"

"Would that mean you're Dracula or was that another vampire? Or wait, is Dracula even real?"

With all the questions that suddenly came out of nowhere, Miguel actually chuckled at this. He was amused and amazed at how fast their brains could function. Of course he knew that he was in front of very powerful and highly intelligent wizards. He also knew something that the people in front of them had no idea about. For there was something more to the story than what it seemed. (Hint, hint. .. Something about this sentence is related to the sequel.)

"Well, I would be delighted to answer all these questions but the night goes deeper and I think that these ladies need their rest. Besides I haven't had my fill yet and I need to regain strength." Harry, James and Sirius just remembered about the fact that Lizzy, Lily and Hermione are pregnant. So they didn't bother with the questions and went straight to bed. Miguel went on his way with the promise to return.

**_

* * *

"This is just bloody brilliant you know. Me! A father!" Sirius beamed at Hermione as they snuggle in their bed. Hermione looked at Sirius lovingly and thought that she can never imagine having her children with anyone else. Suddenly Sirius shifted from beaming at Hermione to a worried look at Hermione. _**

"What is it?" Hermione said as she stroked Sirius' worried face.

"I'm going to be a father.." His voice drifted off. He sounded really worried. He leaned his forehead and touched Hermione's forehead. Hermione couldn't understand this. Although she could have easily read Sirius' thoughts, she decided that she needed to respect Sirius' privacy and trust him to tell her the truth no matter what. She now knew that that would be the last power she's going to use.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be a father?" Hermione asked. Her voice too was a little scared. She knew that the pregnancy was a little bit of a shock to her too as it wasn't planned but she never regretted it, although what's scaring her now was Sirius' uncertainty of the situation.

"Well I do. I mean I'm proud that I'm actually going to father children to the woman I love but I'm not sure that I'll be a good father." He finally said it. He was really scared that he wasn't going to meet the expectations of a good father. "I mean, how can I be a good father? I don't know what to teach them. What if they hate me? What if they become ashamed of me because I was in Azkaban?" There were more questions that he wanted to ask Hermione and his face and voice was pleading for answers to the goddess beside her but Hermione, being the smart girl that she was and in love with Sirius said something that not even the smartest man in the world could prove wrong or find flaw in it.

"Oh, Sirius, honey, you don't have to worry about all that. You'll be a great father to them. Your daughters will know that their father loves them more than anything else in the world and would protect them with his life. They will learn the meaning of loyalty, bravery, courage, kindness and strength. I have no doubt that they will inherit your likeness for mischief but that's okay because then they can proudly say that they're the daughter of the great Sirius Black. A man smart enough to escape the walls of Azkaban and selfless enough to put other people's need first before himself. All you have to do is to be yourself and you'll be great." Hermione said with all the love that she felt for the man in front of her. Sirius tears now poured from his eyes like a dam broke all of a sudden in his eyes. He was touched at Hermione's words that all he could do was kiss Hermione. It was a chaste kiss. It was a sight to behold as the simple kiss that he placed on her lips showed so much love than normal couples' intense love making. Hermione felt this and hugged Sirius tight. It was hug that said so much. It asked Sirius to protect her, love her and never leave her. It was a hug that told Sirius that no matter how powerful Hermione might be, Hermione was hers to protect and to take care of. Hermione was someone that knew him for who he really is without saying anything or even showing her half of himself that he kept even from his best-friend. Hermione knew how much kindness he had inside even if the family he lived with were evil in more ways than one. Sirius couldn't do anything but hug back. To tell her that he will do everything Hermione asked for and more. He will be there for his twins and show them all the kindness and beauty of this world. To tell them that it doesn't matter that there are half-breeds or purebloods, there isn't really much difference. To show them everything that his family never did to him. He will give them the childhood that he never experienced with his own family. To give them the choice of being themselves and not being scared of who they are or care what other people say.

Hermione felt all of this that she smiled and didn't shift her position. She loved this feeling in Sirius' arms. She rested her head on his chest and heard the beating of Sirius' heart. It soothed her somehow and she drifted off to sleep. Sirius let Hermione rest her head on his chest and he felt comfortable that it seemed only Hermione could fit in his arms perfectly. He was so contented with this feeling that he felt complete having Hermione in his arms. He slept with thoughts of all the tricks and mischief he will have to teach his kids when they're old enough. He'll have fun with his daughters..

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed jolting Hermione awake.

"What!" Hermione asked surprised at being suddenly awoken.

"You kept saying daughters. Are they going to be both girls?" Sirius asked who just noticed that Hermione kept saying daughters all night when referring to his children. Hermione calmed down and snuggled closer to Sirius chest. She went back to her previous position.

"Hermione! You have to tell me!" Sirius insisted but didn't push Hermione away from him. He felt again how perfect Hermione fit in his arms.

"Uhuh, now shush. My daughters and I want to sleep!" With that Hermione drifted off to sleep again in the comfort of Sirius chest and the soothing beat of his heart.

Sirius smiled at this and also became comfortable holding Hermione in his arms and slept dreaming of his soon to be daughters...

**_

* * *

Lily and James were in a spoon position and James held Lily's tummy under her shirt and unconsciously stroke it with his fingers. Lily smiled at this. James also did the same thing when she told him about Harry. They were lying in that position for quite some time now. James kissed Lily's hair and soon after smelled it and nudging Lily's head softly with his nose. Lily smiled again. This was James. This was his signature kiss that Lily can't sleep without. _**

"Lily, dear, are you up?" James whispered. He didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping but if she wasn't, then there something that she wanted to get off his chest. Lily place her hand in James's hand where he was stroking her tummy and gave it a soft squeeze and kissed the arms she was lying on.

"I am so scared you know. I mean, for us, it was just like a year ago that we had Harry and never even saw his childhood. I just learned that he grew up to be a great young man and we weren't there to witness it. I don't want that to happen again. I want to be there for their first everything. First burp, first fart, first pimple," At this Lily gave a small chuckle. She loved her husband's sense of humor. Even when scared he can still come up with something that she can at the very least smile about. She knew what will happen next. James will babble on and on about all his feelings. This was why she fell for him. She knew that she was already attracted to him but him being mischievous and overconfident always screwed up that attraction until one day when they were alone and James babbled on and on about how he felt about her and she saw that she made him nervous, also the fact that he was adorable when he babbled made her say yes to him right then and there.

"What? I'm serious. I mean its like, there's a lot of work. I want to be Harry's dad not just because I am but because I fit that description of being a dad. That means I want to be his best-friend, his adviser, his protector, his provider and everything else that goes along with the title dad. But of course we'll have two more kids and I want to see them grow up because I never got to do that with Harry. I want to show them all the love that I never got to show Harry while he was growing up. I don't want Harry to be jealous of them though. I want to make it up to Harry. Oh yeah, and then along with that I'm going to be a grand dad! We're going to be grandparents! I'm so excited. I'm never been this happy all my life. Oh yeah I was, that was when you said you'd be my girlfriend and when you said yes when I proposed to you and when you said I was a dad for the first time and Harry was born, wait, all of those where because you were in my life. Ha! So I take that back! I had been happy like this, it started the moment you said you loved me too. And it only got better and better. Well, the part where I got killed by Voldemort sucked especially when I learned he hurt you but at least you were with me in that cold river. So enough about that, going back to happy memories and how I'm scared right now about being a dad again. I do hope this time I'm going to stay here with them." James finally said more because of exhaustion from thinking and talking too much.

It was time for Lily to ease her James. Her James, they have been together for so long but it still felt great that James was hers.

"You don't have to be. With Harry, you can catch up. He wouldn't be jealous with his siblings because he has his own kids to take care of. You'll have all the time in the world with your kids. You'll be great. Know why? Because you love them with all your heart and they know and feel that."

"Hmm, typical Lillian Evans Potter. How can you squeeze in so many things in such a few words?" James said as he snuggled closer to Lily stroking her tummy unconsciously again.

"One of the many mysteries of the world. Now let's sleep." Lily just shrugged.

"I love you." James said and gave her wife his signature kiss again.

"Me too." Lily said and drifted to sleep almost the same time as his husband who took one last smell of her wife's hair and let him sleep in the comfort of its scent.

**_LINE BREAK_**

Harry took off his glasses and prepared for bed. As he was putting on his pajamas, Lizzy came up to him and hugged him from behind. Harry smiled at this and as he was about to shift his position to face Lizzy and return the hug, he felt that her hug was tighter than he thought. He couldn't shift his position and seconds after that, Lizzy's face, that was buried in Harry's bare back were wet, her breathing was shallow and fast which could only mean one thing…

"Baby, why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked extremely worried about her. Maybe she doesn't really want the baby, or even the fact that it was his. He now used his strength to shift his position and hugged her. She continued to sob in Harry's arms. Harry was now becoming very uneasy.

"Baby, are you okay. I mean, sorry stupid question. I meant, what is it? Do you want me to get you something?" Harry asked. He stroked Lizzy's back and when he felt that Lizzy was now leaning in on him more for support of standing up, he carried her and sat on the bed with Lizzy still in his arms.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you. I'm fine really," Lizzy said when she finally calmed down.

"Crying for no particular reason isn't really what you call fine. Now tell me, what is it?" Harry retorted. This gained him a smile from Lizzy. Harry's worry faded a little bit now.

"Well, I'm going to be a mom and I really don't think that I'd be that good of a mom. I mean, they're going to be surrounded by great wizards. Sirius, your dad, and Remus are legendary at Hogwarts, Hermione is a goddess, literally, Ron is the captain of the Quidditch team and won your team the cup since he was Captain. Their father is the Boy-who-lived, greatest seeker in the world, and the heir of Gryffindor." Lizzy said as her voice started to clear up now.

"Uh, your point dear? What do those things have anything to do with you not being a good mom?" Harry said.

"Well, everyone else that my children will come in contact with are either very famous, or really great whilst I'm just, you know, me." Lizzy said as another gush of tears fell from her eyes again but she wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? Well, you know, maybe if you consider the Boy-who-lived falling in love with you, being the only woman I know who can perform the Wronski Feint without a scratch, having the sweetest lips and the purest heart a bad thing then maybe you are right. I mean so what if my parents think you're great and welcomed you in my family the moment I introduced you to them, right? Or that you're the only one who can beat me as a seeker or in Quidditch for that matter. That couldn't be any good huh?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You have a way with words you know." Lizzy smiled. She felt better now. Harry was right, there's got to be at least something in her that her kids would think great even if they are surrounded by other great wizards. She wondered now where Harry inherited that trait but she'll figure it out later. As for now, Harry deserves a kiss for making her feel better. She leaned in and kissed Harry ardently. When they broke the kiss for some air, Harry panted.

"Hmm…if I get that kiss by saying those things maybe I should say them more often."

"Harry,"

"Yeah,"

"Shut up and kiss me." Lizzy said and Harry wouldn't want to argue with a command like that. The night went on and unlike the other two couples, it was a busy night for Harry and Lizzy.

**_

* * *

_**

Sirius drifted to the waking world slowly. The first thing he did was to extend his hand and find Hermione to pull her close. As he did so, he found nothing. He reluctantly opened his eyes to check if she was in the room but she wasn't. He didn't want to wake up but then he remembered that Hermione was pregnant and there might be something wrong. He hurriedly threw a shirt into himself and rushed out of the room. He ran around the house calling out Hermione's name but no one was answering. He then proceeded to the kitchen to ask Dobby and Winky if they have seen Hermione. To his relief Hermione, Lizzy, Lily, Harry, and James were in the kitchen. Harry looked disheveled and had only a few hours of sleep. James was his usual self but he also looked like he got up early. The three women however looked like they had been sleeping for more than a whole day. Sirius flopped himself down beside Hermione after giving her a good morning kiss.

"Mione, you worried me. I was running frantic in the house shouting your name and you weren't answering. I thought something serious happened." Sirius said as he was being served with hot chocolate by Dobby.

"Paranoid much?" Hermione said while eating something that Sirius hardly recognized. He then realized that the other two ladies were eating something he can't quite figure out.

"There's a silencing charm around the house because apparently our ladies don't want to hear any noise. Lizzy and I woke up early because she was having morning sickness. We headed here and saw mom and dad already eating." Harry explained as he sipped coffee because he needed the energy for the day.

"Yeah, but then you should notice Sirius that Harry don't look like he didn't sleep much anyway. Bad dreams son?" James teased knowing that there had to be something kept his son up with the look that he got. Harry blushed at this.

"James, stop teasing! Its alright Harry. Don't mind your father. Sirius, would you like some?" Lily said.

"What are you eating?" Sirius asked disgusted because apparently the foods that were laid out for the three women didn't look at all appealing.

"Mum is eating fruit salad comprised of coconut meat, bananas and papaya smeared with cheese spread. Lizzy's wonderful meal, is ripe mangoes dipped in peanut butter and Hermione's would be unripe mangoes with vinegar and mayonnaise." Harry said and shivered at the thought of eating any of it.

"Eeow, can I just say gross?" Sirius said as he too shivered with disgust at the thought of putting all those combination in his mouth. The three women however were happily munching down the food in their plate.

"Ha, this is just phase one gentlemen. Wait till you go to the part where they ask for unheard of food products in the middle of the night. When you finally get it for them they would just say they changed their mind and want something else." James just laughed at the expressions he got from Harry and Sirius.

"Now that you're here Sirius, we need to talk about some things. First of, let's talk about godfathers. Sirius, you're Harry's godfather and so I do hope its alright that we choose another one for each of our child." Lily said still eating her salad and happily spreading more cheese spread on it.

"Of course, I was more than happy being Harry's godfather. And besides I think I got myself a handful with my daughters. Fine with me." Sirius said as he was now eating a steak he asked Dobby to prepare. James noticed this and knew that Sirius is starting to eat weird foods too. Not that steak was weird but it was too early in the morning to have one.

"Since we're having twins James, I say we each pick one for each of them."

"Yeah, great idea! I pick, drum rolls please," James said and Sirius gave him a drum roll by drumming his hands on the kitchen table. "Remus!"

"Too predictable James. I thought you might want to pick Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, I mean not that he wouldn't be great but its his siblings so it would be best that I pick someone who isn't related to us. Besides he has his own hands full with his own kids." James said but his face was still apologetic towards Harry.

"Its alright dad. I wouldn't ask you to be my children's godfather too." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah and I pick Severus to be mine." With these words, there were different reactions that bombarded Lily.

"Not him…" James whined but he knew there's no use trying to change Lily's mind especially that he was the one who got to pick Harry's godfather before and now its Lily's turn.

"Are you out of your mind?" Was Sirius reply then he shut up remembering the fact that the one he's head over heels with is the daughter of the very same man he hated.

"I am so glad Sirius is my godfather." Harry said and also shut up as he too remembered that Snape was Hermione's real father.

Hermione smiled at Lily's choice and didn't mind Sirius' and Harry's words. She knew it would take a while before they can settle their differences. Lizzy just shrugged and continued to chomp down the food in her plate which was magically refilling every time she finished.

"Honey, that reminds me, I have to go to Hogwarts and tell Severus that he's going to be a godfather." Lily said casually more of informing her husband not quite asking for permission.

"I'm going with you as I need to tell him that he's going to be a grandfather." Hermione said casually as if she knew that Snape was her father all along.

"Oh, that reminds me, I also need to go somewhere. I promise I'll be right back honey." Harry said kissing Lizzy and apparated in his bathroom to shower and change his clothes.

Hermione and Lily did the same thing. Sirius said that he was also needed to be somewhere else. He followed Hermione and told her this. They showered (not together as they know they wouldn't be able to finish it anytime soon) and got dressed and went off on their way.

Lizzy and James were left alone in the kitchen and looked at each other.

"Looks like we have the whole day to ourselves then, any ideas on how we can keep ourselves entertained?" James inquired Lizzy.

"Hmm… How about a game of Quidditch? One on One?" Lizzy suggested. She wanted to know exactly how good her future father-in-law is.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea as my son and wife will skin me alive if I let you ride a broom in your condition." James said shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. I sure as hell know you miss the game. How about it? You can ride Harry's firebolt and I have my own. Besides, I won't tell if you won't." Lizzy said knowing that Harry's father loved Quidditch so much that she might be able to make him agree.

"Fine, but we're putting every protective spell I know on you before you ride a broom, understand?" James said getting up.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How do you propose to play a one on one game with me? I am not letting a bludger anywhere near you as my own son might kill me for doing that," James said as they headed for the backyard.

"Well, I will free five snitches, whoever gets the most snitches wins. Simple enough?" Lizzy said and she sped off to the skies. James followed suit and hovered just two meters away from her.

"Ready?" Lizzy asked. James nodded. With this Lizzy pointed her wand at the grounds releasing five practice Snitches. They scattered and the game started.

**_

* * *

_**

Ron was sleeping like a log as usual in his room at the Burrow. He was having the best dream because in his dreams he was finally accepted to play as a member of the Chuddley Cannons but was interrupted when somebody was shaking him awake.

"What? Who are you?" Ron asked groggily. He didn't want to open his eyes in hopes that he could go back to his dreams.

"Ron, wake up! Its me Fleur! Ronald Weasely you wake up this instant or I will conjure a five-foot spider in this room!" That was more than enough to have Ron snap his eyes open. He saw her girlfriend as beautiful as always and he gave her a hug.

"Honey, what's up?" He said not letting go of Fleur and started to trail kisses in her neck.

"Well, I've got a little puzzle for you to solve." Fleur said tilting her neck to give Ron a better access. She was starting to feel the fire inside her burning but she needed to do what she came to do.

"Ugh, you know I hate puzzles." Ron said and started to trail kisses on her shoulders giving Fleur a hard time in concentrating on her mission. She needed to change tactics and fast. Fleur held Ron's face and redirected his kissing to her lips. After about thirty seconds of passionate kissing and major groping from Ron, she shifted her mouth so she was kissing his neck. This made the redhead boy shiver and pull Fleur onto his bed.

"Ron 8211; I 8211; said 8211; I 8211; have 8211; a 8211; puzzle 8211; for 8211; you…" Fleur said in between kisses.

"Can we talk about that later? I'm still enjoying my morning kisses." Ron said as he slipped his hand underneath Fleur's shirt. Fleur gathered all the strength she had left and removed Ron's hand.

"Hey, I was enjoying that." Ron said pouting.

"You'll have me soon enough. But you have to promise that you will solve my puzzle first." Fleur said with her face as stern as she possibly can.

"Oh Fleur, and I thought you loved me. First you wake me up from the one of the most wonderful dreams I have in this century, then you threaten to put a spider in my room and now you're blackmailing me? And here I was thinking that I mean more to you than that." Ron said shaking his head. Fleur smiled.

"Just promise and then you can have your morning kisses." Fleur said and kissed him passionately. The kind of kiss she knew Ron would do anything for.

"I actually hate you when you do that but fine, I promise I'll solve your puzzle. Now can I have my morning kisses back?" Ron asked pleading.

"No. Not yet. You have to hear about this puzzle first." Fleur said and got up. She sat on Ron's bed and pulled something in her pocket. It was a white plastic strip. It had a rectangular box inside it that showed two blue strips inside. She then gave it to Ron.

"What is this?" Ron asked and examined it carefully. There was nothing special about it. It was just a small plastic thing that had two blue stripes on the rectangular box at the top part of it.

"Well, that's the puzzle you have to figure that one out and what it means." Fleur said and blushing rather profusely.

"Can I ask Hermione for help?" Ron asked knowing that Hermione would know exactly what it is.

"Of course, knowing that she might be the only one who can solve it. Or you might want to ask Harry's mom." Fleur said as she continued to blush.

"Hon, why are you blushing?" Ron asked noticing how red her girlfriend's cheeks were.

"Oh, am I? Its just the heat you know. Come here, you can have your morning kisses back." Fleur said and pulled Ron to herself. It was a beautiful morning for Ron because Fleur made sure that she made up for waking Ron up so early in the morning.

Right after making up to Ron, Fleur said she had to go and would be back for dinner. She finally kissed Ron goodbye and left him to wonder what's with the tiny white plastic. He stared at it for a while and decided that it was just best to ask Hermione about it. He went down for breakfast and showered afterwards. He then proceeded next door.

It was Dobby who answered the door.

"Sir Ron! Dobby is happy to seeing you again sir. Does sir need anything that Dobby can provide?" Dobby asked, always happy when visitors especially their next door neighbors would visit.

"Oh no Dobby, I'm fine. Is Hermione here? Or Harry's mom? I need to talk to them." Ron said looking around the house and trying to see if he can spot any of the owner's of the house.

"No sir. Mistress Lily and Hermione, not here, sir. They is going to Hogwarts." Dobby said.

"Okay, who's here?"

"Sirs James and Mistress Lizzy is out in the backyard and is playing Quidditch." Dobby informed.

"Brilliant!" Ron thanked Dobby and went to the backyard. He saw Lizzy and James fly and was amazed at how fast and how good they were. He then got his wand and called out to his own Firebolt. He hopped onto it and sped fast up to James and Lizzy.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Ron said and the two players told him how to play their one on one game.

Around lunch time, they landed on the ground and were rapidly talking about how the game was. There was a loud pop and Sirius appeared in front of them.

"Hey Sirius, where'd you go?" James asked casually and place Harry's Firebolt down. Ron and Lizzy did the same. Winky was the one who made sure that the brooms were in their proper places.

"None of your bus- Oh my god! Don't tell me you did what I just think you did!" Sirius said in a very serious tone which got Ron confused.

"Well, she forced me too and besides I put every protection spell I knew on her before we played the game." James said defensively knowing exactly what Sirius was thinking.

"A protection spell for Lizzy? Why would she need one, she is a player for her team you know." Ron said not knowing what they meant. The conversation stopped because there were two other pops that were heard. It was Hermione and Lily. Sirius didn't dare say anything because he knew Lily will cut James' head off when she learned what she did.

"Hey, are we ready for lunch?" Lily asked and sat on the dining table. She was joined by everyone in the room still quiet. Ron was still confused but before he could ask another question, Harry apparated.

"Hey Ron, its about time you visited." Harry said as he plopped down onto a chair beside Lizzy.

"Yeah, I came this morning, played one hell of a Quidditch game with your dad and Lizzy over here. Would you believe Lizzy actually beat both of-" Ron was cut off by Lily and Harry's voice.

"Elizabeth Charity Wagner!" "James Edward Potter!" Lily and Harry said simultaneously. James sank into his chair knowing he will die any second now. Harry gave Lizzy a very disapproving look. How could she play Quidditch knowing her delicate condition.

"James Edward Potter, what the bloody hell were you thinking?" Came Lily's angry voice. Sirius kept quiet and didn't dare move when Lily is outraged as she was.

"I placed every protection spell I know on her and besides we weren't using any Bludger or even Quaffles, we were just catching Snitches." James said in his defense but his voice quivered as he saw Lily's enraged eyes.

"Um, Mrs. Potter, its my fault really as I'm the one who forced him to play Quidditch with me. I swear I'm not hurt. You can check and see that I don't have any scratches. Harry I swear I wasn't hurt." Lizzie said defending James. It was her fault that James was in trouble and she wasn't in a better position either.

"Elizabeth! You know how delicate your condition is and you were playing Quidditch? I don't care if every protection spell was placed on you. This is the last time you're going to do this, you understand me?" Harry said in very serious and worried tone that Lizzy didn't dare argue with.

"James, you do something like this again and I assure you they'll be hell to pay." Lily said still very much worried about Lizzy's condition.

"Wait, I'm confused. What do you mean Lizzy's delicate condition? When did she become delicate?" Ron asked still not getting what was going on.

"Oh yeah, Ron we haven't told you. Lizzy, Mrs. Potter and I are pregnant." Hermione said informing Ron who not a second later was already giving her the biggest bear hug ever.

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Hey mate, congratulations." Ron said to Hermione and then to Harry. He then proceeded to congratulating everyone.

"Now that explains a lot." Ron said as he sat back down and ate his lunch. He could still sense that Lily and Harry weren't calm.

"Well, I'm not an expert to this whole pregnancy thing but mum reckons that the parents shouldn't be hostile because the child feels it and they feel like they aren't wanted or something like that." Ron said trying to calm down Harry and Lily.

"Okay, fine. I'm calm. Mum's not mad anymore at daddy okay? But if I raise hell again because your father endangered your future niece and/or nephews, you will forgive mum right?" Lily said stroking her tummy and talking to her kids. James was glad for the first sentence but frowned when he heard the rest.

Harry went down on his knees and talked to his own kids, well actually to Lizzy's tummy.

"I'm sorry if I shouted at your mum. I mean I was just worried about her and you two. I don't want to ever lose you okay? Will you forgive daddy now?" Harry said stroking Lizzy's tummy lovingly.

"Aww.. that's so sweet son. Are you mad at me for letting her play?" James said admiring the scene before him.

"No dad, its okay. I'm sure mum can handle you fine if you ever do something like that again." Harry said. James face turned white at the thought of having to deal with Lily all by himself with no one to defend him, even his own son. Everyone in the table laughed at this knowing that Harry was just kidding.

"I'm kidding dad. No I'm not mad, I know how persuasive Lizzy can be. And she's not harmed. Besides if there was anyone I would entrust her life with well, you are one of them." Harry said sitting back up.

"Thanks son. That's sweet. You mean you trust me that much?" James said beaming.

"Well, actually I trust mum would pulverize you better than I can if you let anything happen to Lizzy," Harry grinned. Everyone laughed at this and Sirius almost choked on his juice. James gave Harry a shocked look.

"Lizzy and I already talked about who we're picking for the godfather." Harry said recalling the short talk they had last night after their love fest.

"Yeah and godmother too." Lizzy said beaming at Hermione.

"So what do you say Ron and Hermione? One for each of my kids?" Harry asked his two best friends.

"Seriously? Oh, Harry, Lizzy, that's fantastic." Hermione said beaming at Harry and Lizzy.

"I'll be proud to mate!" Ron said nodding his head and was really flattered at being chosen.

"Oh, that reminds me, I needed to ask you something Hermione. What do you recon is this? Fleur gave it to me this morning and said I had to figure what it meant." Ron pulled out the white plastic strip that Fleur gave her earlier. Hermione examined it carefully and when she finally realized what it was, Lily had already a surprised look on her face. Hermione shrieked and was very excited about it. To the rest of the people in the room, who were all men except for Lizzy, who, being the only girl was raised in the Wizarding world and also had no idea what the commotion was all about. Hermione and Lily got up and hugged Ron.

"Congratulations!" Hermione and Lily said. Ron didn't know what it was about.

"What? What does that mean? Is it a Muggle contraption saying I won the lottery?" Ron asked excited.

"No silly. You're going to be a father too. See? Two strips means positive." Hermione explained. The whole room was shocked but still had confused faces.

"How about I explain. This is what we call a pregnancy test. You just pee in it and then it will tell you if you're pregnant or not. One blue strip means you're not pregnant, two means you better go to the mall and buy yourself lots of barf bags as you will be needing them soon." Lily explained and when they finally realized what it all meant, they were patting Ron's shoulder and gave their congratulations. Ron was so surprised he still hadn't said anything. His face was as white as snow that his freckles stood out proudly.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Ron finally shouted. He was jumping up and down hugging Harry and Hermione. He then ran outside to inform his mother and his brothers about it.

They then went on and ate their lunch. Lily had raw sea urchins. Hermione had sea foods and vegetables in peanut butter stew, the most normal food of the three because Lizzy decided to eat pineapple chunks with chicken gravy.

**_

* * *

__-FLASHBACK-_ **

Hermione and Lily apparated in Hogsmead and went to the shrieking shack and used it as a shortcut to Hogwarts grounds.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Lily asked.

"I better go and tell Professor Sna- I mean, dad first." Hermione said blushing.

"I still can't believe it though, I mean Snape, a father and to Helen no less. He must be very proud of you." Lily said beaming at Hermione who was still blushing.

"Well, he never really treated me nicely when I was here, so it must be very hard to absorb at first. For him I mean."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll snap out of it when he finds out that he's going to be a grandfather to Sirius' daughters." Lily teased.

"Oh no, I have forgotten that they do hate it each other. Now, I'm not sure if I should tell him." Hermione stopped and was very worried.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. If there's anything that can make them at least be civil to one another, your daughters will be one good reason. Well, two I mean." Lily said to Hermione.

"Okay, but I'm still not sure how he'll react."

"Well, how about this. I go in first and tell him I chose him to be one of my kids' godfather and then when he's a little bit happy then you go in and tell him that he's going to be a grandfather, how about that?" Lily suggested. She was still marveling at the fact that no matter how powerful Hermione was, she was still a young woman and deals with human emotions and uncertainties.

"Okay, thanks so much. I really appreciate this." Hermione said and they walked inside the castle.

Lily saw the painting of a young Severus making potions.

"Hey there, Sevie!" Lily greeted the painting.

"Lily Evans, its so nice to see you. He's in there looking at papers. What are you doing with that Granger girl?" The painting asked.

"Its Potter now, you know." Lily corrected the young Potions master.

"I still don't know why you had to marry that proud good-for-nothing Gryffindor."

"Now, now, he is still my husband." Lily reminded it.

"Fine, Severus is just reading some papers."

" I don't know what the password is though." Lily admitted.

"Lily, when have you ever needed a password to get into this quarters?" The painting asked shocked. It swung open. Lily came in while Hermione just waited outside.

"Hermione Granger, what is the Gryffindor know-it-all doing here? Didn't you just graduated?" Young Severus asked obviously his real self hasn't told him about the news of her being his only daughter.

"Well, there is an important matter that I need to discuss with the Potions Master." Hermione said uncomfortable at the young Severus Snape's gaze.

"Fine then you have to wait until Lily's finished. I take it that she will inform me of your presence."

"Yes, she will." Hermione finally said, glad that his old self and her wasn't talking anymore.

After about ten minutes, Lily came out and told Hermione she can come in. Hermione was very nervous that her feet seemed to be stuck on the floor she was standing on. Lily had to give her a little push to finally take a step and go inside.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. You wanted to talk to me about something?" Severus said standing tall and proud like he always did. Hermione felt that he was still in her Potions class. But there was something quite different about him. He no longer had the eyes that could pin you down with a stare. It was rather soft and almost loving.

"I, uh, well, yes. You see I am with Sirius and well um, yesterday I found out that I was pregnant so I just came here to tell you that since you're my biological father that you're going to be a grandfather to twin daughters." Hermione said all in one breath. Severus face went paler, if that were even possible, and did something that Hermione never even imagined his former Professor was capable of doing. Severus hugged her. Not only was he hugging her but he felt that he was crying. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. So she hugged back. It was very different from hugging his foster-father. She felt some kind of connection between them that she never felt with George Granger.

"Uh, does this mean I can call you dad now?" Hermione asked still very nervous. She wanted to have a bond with Severus for reasons she can't even figure out.

"Of course you silly girl. You can call me dad. Now, I may not agree with your choice of partner but as it is you are already bearing my granddaughters, well, I have to deal with it somehow." Severus said ending the hug and sat on his chair. He motioned for Hermione to sit down at the chair near him obviously the chair where Lily must've sat on earlier.

"Well, I haven't told mum and dad yet but I will apparate there later to tell them the good news." At this words, Severus felt proud that he learned about it first before Hermione's mother and foster-father. This made him want to protect his daughter and granddaughters even more.

"I know that this will be a hard time since this is your first pregnancy, I will give you potions which will help ease the pain of giving birth and some herbs and vitamins to keep my granddaughters healthy. I will come by every day to give you the potions personally. Besides I will give Lily's and that Elizabeth Wagner's potion because apparently young Potter impregnated her too. I wouldn't normally do so especially since it regards the Potter boy but Lily said she won't accept the potions if I don't make one for her future grandchildren too. So knowing Lily and the hell she will raise if I don't oblige, well I said yes." Severus said with his casual face but a little bit softer than usual.

"Thank you that's very kind. Well I have to go now. I have to tell mum and dad the good news too." Hermione said standing up. She was so glad that it went better than she expected.

"Alright but don't go apparating here and there often, you might exhaust yourself too much and that Sirius Black better treat you right or so help me there isn't a god in heaven or hell that can stop me from torturing him." Severus said threateningly. Most students would've fainted with the look that he wore and the things he said but Hermione knew that he was just concerned and his threats were only a way of protecting her. Hermione smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does. I wouldn't want my daughters live their life fatherless now would I?" Hermione said but the message she was trying to convey was that they should be civil to each other especially now that there will be young ones to look up to them.

"Very well, then. Take care. I'll come by tomorrow morning." Severus said as he realized what Hermione really meant.

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

**_

* * *

_**

"Mum! Ginny! I'm going to be a father! Fleur's pregnant!" Ron said as he ran into his house and found his mother in the kitchen with Ginny. His mother and sister were jumping for joy when they heard him and congratulated him.

"Well, this certainly is a good news. We'll tell your father and brothers when they get home!"

"Oh, and Hermione, Harry's mum and Lizzy are also pregnant." Ron said in between hugs from his mom and Ginny.

"Good heavens! Well, then we just have to congratulate them don't we?" With these words Molly Weasely went to the Black-Granger-Potter manor and congratulated them.

Ron however pulled Ginny when their mother was out of earshot and asked Ginny about a secret they have been keeping since last year.

"So, when do you plan on telling mom?" Ron asked her little sister.

"I don't know. I mean its not exactly like the good news that you just announced." Ginny said and bowed her head. She didn't know how to tell her parents about it.

"Well, its better than keeping it from them. You do realize that all of your brothers know and they don't."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one whose going to tell them. What if they disown me?" A tear fell from her eyes and she hugged Ron.

"Don't worry, you can always live in Sirius' house and you know all of your brothers are behind you." Ron said as he hugged back and gave Ginny's forehead a kiss.

"I do hope that they understand." Ginny said as she wiped her tears and gave Ron a quick kiss on his cheeks.

"Its not like they have a choice." Ron smiled. "Come on, Dobby prepared a great meal. They ran towards the manor.

**_

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there. The next chapter involves engagements and what do you know, KARAOKE! Its gonna be fun. Its gonna have lots of songs (duh!) but they're not just random songs, they are going to be songs that conveys their real emotions. Watch out for it. See, when you review I actually update faster. Don't forget to review okay? _**


	25. chapter 25

A/N: Okay.. I decided again to separate the proposals and the Karaoke Night because both are equally long and should be cut into two chapters, or maybe three if my imagination gets into overdrive. For this one, well, these are some ways I imagined my girlfriend would propose to me but then again there are some things that can only be possible in the world of magic so I went all out here. So everything here, I can only dream of happening to me in real life. Of course roses suspended in the air is really something that can't be possible in real life. What am I talking about? Read on…

Chapter 25: Vow of Eternal Love. (Cheesy huh?)

Lizzy woke up abruptly feeling the acid at the back of her mouth. She knew what will come next so she got up suddenly and ran to the bathroom. Just as she arrived, everything she ate the day before was now floating in their toilet bowl. She hated this part of the pregnancy but everything else, she loved. Namely the part where she was pampered by Harry more than usual and that she eats an enormous amount of food without gaining so much weight. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went back to the bedroom to catch some more sleep but stopped just as she saw what was in front of her.

The bed was filled with white and red rose petals of different colors. It might've been something that she would see in some movie, if ever she got to know what a movie was. But the different thing about it was that it wasn't just the bed was covered with the rose petals. The whole bedroom was covered with it and the best part of it was that they were suspended in mid air. It was like a rose bomb (is there even such a thing?) exploded in the room but the petals were frozen where they were. She didn't notice this when she was speeding through the bathroom but now that she has, she was touched with Harry's effort just to impress her like this. Talk about pampering. She never knew Harry could do such a sweet thing. Just when she was about to emerge out of the bathroom where she admired Harry's handiwork, the rose petals moved and created a path where it was clear of rose petals as if asking her to follow it. Surprised and not wanting to spoil the pampering she followed the path. The path led her to roses with their stems attached but without any thorns. In each flower she found a note. There were three different colors of roses and different notes that were scattered around the room.

First rose (white): She found this on top of the study table.

_Good morning Lizzy._

_I took out the thorns from these roses with my own hands._

_I wanted to let you know that I would rather bleed than to see you hurt or make you cry._

_I will do everything magic or no magic to make sure that doesn't happen._

Second rose (peach): She found this on top of the bed.

_Thank you._

_For having my children._

_For having me._

_You'll never know how many times I thank God everyday for it._

Third rose (red): She found this on the floor near the bathroom door.

_I love you._

_I will spend the rest of my days proving that to you._

_Why don't I prove that just now?_

_Follow the roses._

Lizzy finished reading the note and looked at the roses as they moved again and then it made her raise her right eyebrow when she looked directly at the bathroom door. The roses seem to feel her doubt so they formed the words: _Come in_. She was reluctant at first but she obeyed. When she opened the door she couldn't believe it. The whole bathroom was lined with white and light blue balloons. There were balloons, flowers and candles floating in the bubbles filled bathtub. There were still rose petals that floated in mid air so she couldn't see much of everything but she was still marveling at the things that surrounded her that she never really cared. The only light that can be seen was the light from the floating candles which were shaped like mermaids holding the wick and the light. She couldn't see much but there were balloons that seemed to be blown by the wind but landed exactly at places where they also created a path for Lizzy to follow. When she did, she was led to the end of the bath tub where Harry stood up wearing a tuxedo with a green tie that matched his eyes. She had to suppress the gasp that wanted to come out of her mouth because he saw how handsome Harry was in his clothing. Even his hair looked tamed, well as tamed as it can ever be in her opinion.

"Good morning dear, had a good night sleep?" Harry asked. Lizzy could just nod her head. She was checking Harry out and was very pleased at what she was seeing.

"I know this isn't really a very good place to ask but this is the most private place except the bedroom where I can ask this question." Harry said and he conjured a small pillow in front of him and knelt. Lizzy panicked and realized what he was doing. She was so overwhelmed that tears were already flowing in her face before Harry could look up. When Harry did and saw her cry, he knew she already figured it out. So might as well blurt it out. He took her hand and looked directly into the eyes he adored.

"Elizabeth Charity Wagner, will you marry me?" Harry said and kissed her hand. Lizzy's free hand zoomed through her mouth to catch it as it was about to hang open because of shock. He said it. He finally said what she'd been dreaming of the moment he laid eyes on Harry. This went straight to her 'best moments of my life' list that she had stored away somewhere in her brain. Many of those memories included Harry. She wanted to say yes but somehow her throat didn't let her because of her crying. Besides she was still in shock. So she did what she does best, she kissed Harry and told Harry in not so many words, YES!.

"I take that as a yes?" Harry said when they tried to catch some breath. They shifted position that Lizzy was now sitting on Harry's lap.

"You are so dense," Lizzy finally said when her throat allowed her again to talk.

"So? I'd still have you as my wife wouldn't I?" Harry answered smiling a great deal.

"Yeah, how can you be so lucky?" Lizzy said mocking.

"Probably nature's way of apologizing for the many times an evil dark lord wanted to kill me just because I exist." Harry retorted.

"But I think the better end of the deal because I got to have you," Harry said and it was Lizzy's turn to smile broadly.

"I have breakfast prepared for us in the garden and its waiting for us as we speak. But before that, since you already said yes, well, not said it but agreed to be my wife, I have another surprise for you." Harry pulled out a small box out of his pocket and popped it open. Inside was an engagement ring. It wasn't just an ordinary diamond ring that was a cliché in the muggle world. It was a very unique and Lily knew she never saw anything more beautiful. It had two platinum bands lined with gold strip in the middle that intertwined with each other and the diamond that sat on it was shaped like a rose bud. It was magnificent but what made it more unique was that the moment Harry inserted it into Lizzy's finger the rose opened up and showed a rose in perfect bloom.

"Wow, Harry, wherever did you find this? It must've cost Galleons!" Lizzy exclaimed still not taking off her eyes on her engagement ring.

"Well, I didn't really buy it. That my darling, belonged to your great-great-great-great-great grandmother and have been passed on from generations to generations" Harry explained earning a puzzled look from Lizzy.

"If this belonged to our family, how come you have it?" Lizzy asked and not wanting to learn that Harry had to steal it from their house.

"Well, you remember that morning when you played Quidditch with dad and I was away?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you even wonder where I was?"

"Well, I just thought you were going to buy something or ran an errand or see a friend. Where did you go then?"

"I went to your house and asked your parents for your hand in marriage." Harry said coolly.

"You what?" Lizzy asked, wanting to hear Harry's words again. She was touched and surprised at this. No wonder her parents aren't contacting her yet. They knew she'd be staying a few days to help Harry settle in his new house but they didn't know yet that she was having Harry's babies.

"I asked them but it wasn't as easy as you think."

"What happened? What did they say?"

"Well, when I went there they were surprised and asked for you. I said that you were still here and that I wanted to talk to them in private. When I asked for your hand, your mother cried and hugged me and then went upstairs to give me that ring." Harry said recalling the event.

"That isn't what I would call hard Harry." Lizzy pointed out.

"Well, that part was okay but your father looked at me like he was a mother of newly born alligators and that I was stealing it from him. I stood there frowen. He came up at me and held my collar. He said 'If you ever hurt my daughter, ever, the Boy-Who-Lived will be the the-Boy-who-finally-died! Got that?' I was so scared that I had to control not to pee in my pants." Harry said recalling it and still had the fear in his eyes. Lizzy was laughed at this. Her father had always been very protective. It was actually lucky for Harry that he was someone famous because at least she didn't have to prove Harry's good intentions since everyone knows Harry was on the side of good.

"Sir, Miss, it is time for Miss Lizzy's breakfast." Winky said while knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come on let's eat. I'm hungry. We can go tell everyone!" Lizzy said getting up and excited.

They exited the bathroom and proceeded to Harry's portrait which served as his door. When they got outside they were surprised that Sirius was running hurriedly from the end of the hall towards them looking really worried. The two exchanged looks. Sirius passed by them and stopped, he was panting and held his knees not to fall down.

"Whatever you do, don't make a noise. Don't ask questions, follow me and whatever you do don't make any noise!" Sirius said very serious which gained him a very concerned looks from the two. Sirius continued to run towards the other end of the hall followed closely by Lizzy and Harry. When they stopped at the portrait of Lily, Sirius placed a silencing charm in the hallway. He then banged at the portrait and asked it to open up. The young Lily Evans in the portrait scolded Sirius for banging to loud.

"Please Lily, I need to talk to them. Its an emergency, It's about Hermione!" Sirius was pleading now and almost tearful.

"Why Sirius, what's wrong with Mione?" Harry asked very concerned. If his godfather was like this there was something terribly wrong in this situation.

"Why didn't you say so? Go in now!" Young lily said. With this the painting opened and they all went it. Sirius found the two still in bed, and to Harry's appreciation, they were wearing clothes. Seeing his parents naked together is something that he can live without till his dying days, thank you very much.

"Lily! James! Wake up!" Sirius said approaching the two sleeping forms.

"What! What is it?" James said grabbing his wand and pointing it at Sirius.

"Don't point that at me and wake up!" Sirius said grabbing the wand and throwing it at the end of the bed.

"What is it Sirius?" Lily asked as she too was disturbed by the noise they were making. She was beginning to worry because there was something in Sirius' voice that didn't sound right.

"It's Hermione!" Everyone was now alive and the blood rushed through their veins so powerfully because of Sirius' actions.

"What about her? Tell us? What happened?" James asked, ready for anything even if at that moment he wasn't holding his wand.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Lily said thinking about their babies. If there was anything that can make Sirius act this way, it would probably be his soon to be daughters.

"Oh my god, Is she alright?" Lizzy asked concerned. He squeezed Harry's and waited for Sirius' reply.

TBC

A/N: I know, I know, you all hate me now.. but I don't know, its just that.. my evil self is emerging because uhm.. I am musically deprived nowadays.. how? Well I haven't been listening to music for the sake of my sanity.. I mean, I rarely have time to write because I had to write my thesis, now I have to defend that thesis! Waaahhhh! My biggest fear now is for me not to graduate this semester.. Please, pray for me.. to any and all those you believe in.. I want and need to graduate college.. anyway.. thanks for all those who reviewed and I will try to make sure that I don't jump from the past tense to the present tense… which reminds me… anyone who would like to be my beta reader is welcome to tell me off that my writing should be better…. I try to make my stories as original as possible though…you have got to give me some credits for that at least. Email me at my email add…its in my bio… Anyway.. lots more mushy stuff on the following chapter…


	26. Sirius in love

A/N: You didn't think that I ask for reviews and upload the next chapter immediately huh, especially if I left it with a cliffy. You did? Oh well... Now you just have to review don't you? LOL... I know I'm evil. Well, a good review, actually a good set of reviews would defeat that evil in me. However, since I still love you for reading and reviewing my former chapters and this story as a whole, this is a bonus. This is the love story of Helen (Hermione's mom) and Sirius AND Severus. I did tell you I was going to post it. Let's take a break from thinking about what's worrying Sirius now. And NO. Hermione is NOT dead! This is a funny chapter... Something light for a while. Well, you know that I try my best for it to be funny right? So please review on its funny-ness... if there is such a word... anyway, you know what I mean... Enjoy...

Chapter 26: Love struck Sirius.

James impatiently knocked on the Mahogany door that served as Remus Lupin's small cabin. He has inherited this when his father died and was the only inheritance he got with a small amount of money. They were in going to be in their seventh year and since their first year summer together, it became a tradition that they stay in each other's house. This time however, Peter wasn't allowed as their family will be having a vacation elsewhere.

"Moony, you open the door now or I'll knock it off its hinges!" James said when it was his third time to knock. He was about to knock again when the door opened and Remus showed him a grin he rarely see on his face.

"Hmm… I like that grin, could it be that Sirius did something stupid again?" James asked recalling the last time he saw that same grin involving Sirius in an unintentional self-inflicted injury. It was a spell that backfired because he didn't realize it was a mirror that he was pointing to and not Severus. It was one of his attempts to make Severus boneless while he was walking on the field. When the spell backfired, he was the one all squishy and unable to walk... he can barely talk as his teeth were affected by the spell because it was connected to his bones. James and Remus laughed so hard that it took them half a day to get enough strength to levitate him to Madam Pomfrey. They were still giggling when they did, earning them more swearing from Sirius.

"See for yourself!" Remus said suppressing a giggle. James rushed into the kitchen and saw what Remus meant. He was confused that Sirius was covered with a white substance. He seemed to be intently engaged in a huge book that he didn't even realized James had arrived. When Sirius turned around James was more confused as to why there were floating eggs beside him.

"Ah! James Edward Potter! Another one of my very best friends. How was your trip? I do hope you enjoyed it. And Lily is she as charming as ever? You look famished. Would you like some cake? Oh silly me, of course you want one, with that long journey of yours." Sirius exclaimed upon seeing James. James was now sporting a confused look as Sirius was looking out of it. He was thinking what was long with the travel that he took because it only took him 2 seconds to get from their house to Remus' cabin. The house being like Hogwarts and cannot apparate inside its walls landed him in front of his doorstep instead. He never really liked traveling with the floo network.

"So, did he offer you cake already?" Remus said announcing his presence behind James.

"Was he like this when he arrived?" James asked still looking perplexed with Sirius' actions.

"Yep! He's been overtly polite and caring and I tell you it's creepy. Wait till you ask him why." Remus shook his head with a smile.

"Sirius! What's with the white thingy on your shoulders?" James asked not wanting to get to the point yet as it might trigger Sirius out of whatever it is his into. Striding to the dining table, he took the weight off his feet with one of the wooden chairs.

"Oh, that my dear friend is flour. I've been trying to bake cake for a couple of days now. I dare say that this baking has more to it than it looks." Sirius said again with the same vague look he had.

"What's so hard with it? You just have to make cake appear in front of you. Why go to all this trouble?" James asked being joined by Remus beside his chair.

"Well, Padfoot here wants to learn how to bake the Muggle way as he is trying to impress a young woman in one of the nearby cabins." Remus answered for Sirius because Sirius' eyes looked up and was obviously daydreaming again. James was now beginning to understand it.

"Sirius, out of curiosity, are you, by any chance in-love?" James teased.

"Oh, James, please stop teasing me like that." Sirius blushed. James smile was now from ear to ear because of this unusual sight. Remus bit his lips trying to suppress a laugh. There was nothing wrong with Sirius being in love but you have got to admit that it was hilarious seeing your best friend's face turn into 20 shades of red.

"So, who is the lucky girl?" James inquired. If there was someone making his best-friend a fool out of himself of, well she probably should look decent enough.

"Well, if you have to ask. Her name is Helen." Another dreamy expression on Sirius' face emerged at the mention of her name.

"She lives two cabins to our right and Sirius met him when he came over the other day. They talked and Sirius must've tried his best to impress the girl that he mentioned he also loved baking. Which, as of two days ago he didn't even know what it meant." Remus supplied. James was very amused at the situation. This was why he always loved spending time with his best-friends.

"So, how is it with the baking? Any progress?"

"No, not really. I told you this takes a lot of work." Sirius finally admitted but didn't take the dreamy look off of his face. "Oh well, I would just have to tell her the truth and ask her about it huh? Maybe she could teach me and I could touch her hand." Sirius was now looking so ridiculous that James and Remus laughed at his expression. It was an uncommon sight for Sirius "the ladies man" Black was now saying things like Peter when in front off his crush.

There was a knock at the door. Sirius froze feeling that it was Helen because he asked her if she could come by during her free time and meet his best friends. James and Remus knew why he just stood there staring intently at the door without even blinking. James took this opportunity to mess with Sirius. Its one thing to pull pranks at school but to pull a prank on your best mate is something entirely different not to mention more entertaining. He hoisted himself and marched to the door. Opening it, he saw the vindication of Sirius' behavior. Helen reached up to his eyes, her hair had thick coils, and her eyes were the softest brown he'd ever seen. He had to admit that even he admired Helen's beauty. He was about to gape at Helen when Lily's intense green eyes flashed as an image in his brain. This made him grip his sanity again and remembered that he was thinking of pulling pranks on one of his best friend.

"Yes?" James inquired as if he didn't know who was standing in front of him. It's not like there were any other female who visits them aside from Lily.

"I was wondering if Sirius was here." Helen was nervous and didn't know if this was right. She knew that she just broke up with his boyfriend but Sirius had wonderful blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat and he was as funny as hell. He also didn't care that she was a squib. Not that his boyfriend mind but the pressure his parents placed on her was unbearable. She loved Severus but she just couldn't handle it anymore. She knew that Severus loved her deeply but it was not in his person to defy his parents, not yet. Not until their dead anyway. She however can't wait that long. That's why when Severus came home from Hogwarts for the summer, she broke it off. She knew that Severus wasn't going to take it easy but they both knew it was for the best.

"Yes, and you are?" James asked knowing that Sirius needed a few moments to collect himself and Remus to help him get a hold of himself.

"I'm Helen Saint."

"James Potter, one of Sirius best-friends." James extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Helen said taking his hand.

"Come on in. I'll just go get Sirius. Make yourself comfortable, after all it's just me, Sirius and Remus who stays here." James said with an evil grin making Helen blush at the thought of having no parents in this house. She was half-relieved that she didn't have to answer question about her being a squib but quite embarrassed being in a place with no parental supervision. The last time she was in a house without parental supervision did not classify as a PG-13 kind of moment. It was magical but she knew it was a tad bit early engaging herself into the act.

"Thank you." Was her reply.

"Sirius! A gorgeous brunette is looking for you. Should I tell her you're at the kitchen trying to learn how to bake to impress her or should I just tell her to come back some other time when you finally get that baking thing figured out?" James said all too loudly making two individuals go crimson. Remus bit his lips to make sure he doesn't burst out laughing. He knew what James was thinking and he wasn't going to argue, in fact he was going to join James in making it hard for Sirius to get Helen.

"Why did you have to yell that? You could have just told me she was here. Damn it James Edward Potter, I'm telling Lily!" Sirius stormed out the kitchen and was now flour-free with the help of Remus. James however went pale with the mention of Lily's name. Remus was now laughing so hard because of the scene in front of him.

Sirius knew that his best-friend won't make it easy for him to woo let alone talk to Helen in peace. Sirius for a moment was on his right mind, well as right as it could possibly be minus the "in-love" part. He didn't even look at Helen but raged to the fireplace and in a few moments was casting a handful of Floo powder in the hearth.

"Lily Evans!" He roared and instantaneously the auburn-haired girl appeared in the fireplace without a speck of dust in her Muggle clothing.

"What did he do now?" Lily asked stepping out of the hearth. She knew that there was only one reason why Sirius would go into all this trouble of calling her. James.

"He's embarrassing us!" Sirius said loudly and then remembered Helen was in the room. Lily was confused at first until her eyes fell on a young girl her age. Lily being the smart witch she was knew what was going on. And from Helen's flushed cheeks and timid behavior she knew that it wasn't one of Sirius' daily flirting and philandering.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. One of Sirius' friends. I'm sure you've met my boyfriend, James. I do apologize for any trouble he caused. Don't worry I'll deal with him right now." Lily said all in breath displeased of what her boyfriend had caused. She shook Helen's hand and stomped into the kitchen to find Remus laughing and James giving him the most innocent face he could.

"Your friends are quite interesting Sirius." Helen said to Sirius and sat down. She was getting very uneasy by the moment. She was highly embarrassed with the whole situation.

"Yes they are. I'm sorry if I lost it a while ago. It's just that I don't want you embarrassed like that." Was all Sirius could say. There was silence between the two until they heard the commotion in the kitchen.

"Don't even think that I'm fooled with that innocent look. You go in there and apologize to her or so help me you will pay for it!" Came Lily's voice.

"I didn't do anything Lily, I swear!" James retorted and raised his hand to justify his words.

"Don't you dare swear James if that is just a lie or I will blast that hand off of you." Lily said which had instantaneous effect as James hid his hands using his Seeker skills that it seemed to have disapparated. Remus found it so amusing that he didn't bother interrupting.

"What did you do?" Lily asked. Although to James it sounded like, 'tell me the truth or die'. It seemed that his throat was so scared of Lily that it fainted, not being able to function. Lily was getting impatient that she asked the one person who would tell her the truth without suffering James and Sirius' wrath, Remus.

"Remus, what did he do?" Lily asked without even looking at Remus.

"He shouted 'Sirius! A gorgeous brunette is looking for you. Should I tell her you're at the kitchen trying to learn how to bake to impress her or should I just tell her to come back some other time when you finally get that baking thing figured out?'" Remus replied all too quickly. Unlike his best-friends who loved pulling pranks on other people, he loved pulling pranks on them. He felt it was his duty to avenge those who they have tricked. Not that he didn't had fun watching but it still felt better pulling pranks on one of the 'untouchables' in Hogwarts. It seemed there were only two people privileged with this honor. Him and Lily.

"Traitor!" James said which earned her another glare from Lily.

"Now march in the living room young man and apologize to them especially to the young girl or else!" Lily shouted and pointed towards the living room. James trudged to the living room and saw Sirius grinning like mad and a small smile on Helen's face.

"I'msorry." James said.

"I didn't hear you!" came Lily's voice from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't embarrass you again or Lily Evans has all the rights to maim me for the rest of my life. Happy dear?" James said as he quickly went back to the kitchen to find Lily and Remus sipping tea. He didn't want to see the reaction of the two lovebirds in the living room.

"Yes, now for your punishment." James groaned at this. He hated being busted for a prank he pulled. Not that he couldn't do anymore of those in school but Lily always made sure it was at moderate and by moderate it means a little or none at all.

"I feel like a foot massage at this moment, how about you Moony?" Lily asked.

"Massage away!" Remus grinned. He loved watching James in his punishments. It was so different from the James in school. It was as if he was like any other student. James sighed as he took his wand to prepare the things he will need to give Lily and Remus a foot massage. It amazes him how no Professor in Hogwarts could send shivers down his spine with just a slightly raised eyebrow unlike Lily can.

Helen was quite fascinated at James action because of Lily that Sirius ended up telling her how there is only one person on earth who can strike fear in James' heart and that was Lily. Even they couldn't figure out why and they were one of the most brilliant wizards in Hogwarts too.

"Maybe its just love. People never really are their normal selves when they are with the one they love. A person can be a whole lot different in front of other people and in front of the ones they love, many wouldn't believe that they are one and the same person." Helen said remembering how Severus was aloof and always shielded his emotions but not in front of her. He would cry, laugh, dream out loud, tease and even pout in front of her. It was one of the things she loved about him. He was his real self whenever she's around.

"Well, I can't seem to be myself when I'm around you, do you think I'm in love with you now?" Sirius said not knowing that he said it out loud. Helen blushed profusely that she couldn't look at Sirius. They were about two inches away from each other having to sit in a very small comfortable sofa.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't realize I was saying that out loud." Sirius said who was now turning crimson.

"It's alright. I don't seem to be myself when I'm around you too so it makes two of us." Helen said further painting her cheeks red. Sirius head turned to her and attempted to press his lips against her when she put a finger on Sirius' lips.

"I would love to be with you but I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Helen said. She knew she wasn't a virgin anymore and there is no possible way that Sirius could also be a virgin but it was too soon and she was in part still in love with Severus. If she was going to give herself to Sirius she wants to do it like what she did with Severus. With all her heart and with no regrets. She wanted it to be as beautiful as what they shared. But as of right now, she can't do that. Not yet anyway.

"Okay. So its official that you're my girlfriend now?" Sirius said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes. Now, about that baking thing, would you like me to teach you?" Helen said with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Yeah, about that, sorry for lying to you. I just couldn't find something we have in common and I really wanted to keep on talking to you that time." Sirius admitted.

"Its alright but from now on, no more lies or secrets." Helen stated firmly.

"I promise, now come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"But I already met them."

"Yeah, but not as my girlfriend." Helen blushed being called as such by Sirius. She knew that it was too fast but there was safety and comfort in Sirius' eyes that she found irresistible. Besides, he'll be in Hogwarts after a month or so and wouldn't be able to see him for a long time. So they headed to the kitchen holding hands.

A month passed by and Sirius was so happy that he was walking on Cloud nine everyday. James got to spend time with Lily. Remus however got a taste of his own medicine as everyone was teasing him about Amanda. It was a fun summer until one fateful day.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked already ready for the day.

"Ten a.m." James answered groggily. He just got up and wouldn't be up if not for Lily who woke up early.

"Why?" Lily asked preparing James a strong cup of coffee.

"Helen's late." Sirius said noting that this was the first time Helen was late. She would always come by at around eight in the morning.

"Maybe she slept in a little bit longer. I wish I could." James said directing his last words to Lily.

"Maybe." Sirius replied but deep in his gut he knew something was amiss. There's something that didn't fit right. Just then an owl flew in the kitchen door and dropped a blue parchment in his lap. A Clandestineness. There was a mix of emotions in his stomach. Lily stared at the Clandestineness and also felt that something was wrong. James was now suddenly awake, he too felt there was something that wasn't right.

Sirius opened the Clandestineness and a faint smell of cinnamon and strawberries filled his nose. It was Helen's smell. Then the figure of Helen appeared in front of him. She was as beautiful as ever but her eyes gave away her sadness. It spoke and drowned the silence in the kitchen.

"Sirius, I," She bowed her head. "I'm sorry but I have to break it off with you. Its not easy but I have to. I can't be with you now knowing my condition." She looked up and tears were streaming in her eyes. "I love you and but I need to learn how to be unselfish now. Thank you for all our wonderful moments. You made me so happy. I'm sorry for leaving like this. Its for the best." It ended and the moment it did tears were flowing like waterfalls in his eyes and he suddenly got up and headed to Helen's house. He wasn't surprise when he found it empty. It seemed that they left last night when they were sleeping.

"Padfoot! What happened?" Lily rushed to him and hugged him.

"She's gone. She said its for the best." Sirius hugged back. He was so deep in his pain that he needed to be held. This was far worse than being disowned by his family. He was sobbing so hard that Remus and James just came to the house silently knowing what they will find. After two days, Sirius wouldn't eat anything. He wouldn't bathe, he wouldn't drink. His best-friends were even wondering if he ever blinked. He was just staring off into space. Deep in his mind he was replaying everything that happened during that whole month they were together. Trying to look for reasons why Helen had left him. He couldn't find anything. All it brought him was pain beyond belief.

"Sirius! Snap out of it. You are going to eat or I will have Dumbledore in this cottage to force you to." Lily said threateningly hoping it would snap the teen out of his condition. Sirius just looked at him with despair in his eyes and went back into staring into space. Hearing Lily's voice made him remember what brought her in the cottage. A fresh batch of tears flowed from his eyes again.

"What did I do Lily? What is it that made me deserve such pain? Isn't it enough that my family hates me for being what I am? A Muggle-loving Pureblooded wizard? Tell me Lily am I so horrible that I don't deserved to be loved?" It was Lily's turn to shed tears. He didn't like seeing Sirius in this state. She didn't know what happened but as of this moment she had a strong urge to throw every curse at Helen for doing this to Sirius. Sure Sirius was stubborn and very mischievous but he was also compassionate, loyal, brave and would die protecting his friends. Lily held Sirius and let him vent out all the pain that been brewing in his heart the past two days.

"You'll be alright. Here drink this." Lily said handing him a glass of pure purple liquid.

"What's this?" Sirius asked. He knew it wasn't a simple juice.

"It's a potion I made myself. It lessens the pain but gives it back to you little by little so you could deal with it a day at a time." Lily said in between her tears.

"Thanks." Sirius was so hurt that he didn't want to feel anything anymore. He drank the potion and felt unbelievably content. Not happy but just right.

"Everyday you would feel a small amount of pain but it will fade as you deal with it. And there will be a day when you wouldn't feel any pain anymore. That would be the day that would tell you, you have dealt with this." Lily explained.

"Thanks Lily. Can we eat now, I'm really hungry." Sirius said getting back the sense of rumor that he had once before this ordeal.

"Yeah, come on." Lily said taking his hand and going down to the kitchen.

The months passed by and Sirius was almost back to his old self but they knew that every morning he would cry and deal with Helen's lost. They couldn't find Helen anywhere so they just accepted the fact that Helen didn't want to be found. After going back to Hogwarts though, Lily was welcomed by a sad face from Severus. When they talked about it she knew exactly what happened, except Helen's pregnancy because even Severus didn't now about that. Severus knew about Helen's affair with Sirius and is blaming him for Helen's departure. Lily tried to explain that it wasn't but Severus wouldn't listen. Lily however didn't mention to Sirius about Severus and Helen's relationship before him.

By the time Sirius was completely recovered from the Helen Saint fiasco, Hogwarts was over and it was his time to discover Lily had been pregnant too and was going to give birth anytime soon. Lily kept her tummy filled with spells to hide his pregnancy until such a time that they were allowed to be married by Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: Okay, so not as funny as I intended it to be. It went from funny to mushy to sad. Oh well, I hope you like it though and I do hope it explains a lot. Because when I think about it when your shagging your boyfriend for almost a year (Lily and James) you should very well be pregnant before you graduate or at least immediately afterwards. And I had to think of a way how I can make Hermione and Harry the same age. They are about a few months apart but still the same year anyway. So there it is. I do hope you enjoyed that. Reviews please.


	27. 3 more proposals and on to Karaoke Night...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little side story. Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, Sirius being worried about Hermione. Here it is then...

Chapter 27: Three more proposals and on to Karaoke night!

"Oh my god, Is she alright?" Lizzy asked concerned. He squeezed Harry's and waited for Sirius' reply.

"She's fine but I'm not." Sirius replied flopping himself on the bed. He then proceeded to hit his forehead in the nearest post.

"What are you on about Padfoot?" James retorted quite a bit snappish because he was just pulled from his sleep.

"Well, you know about the pregnancy right? Well, I mean with the pregnancy and all, I want to propose to her to be my wife but I can't because I ran out of ideas how to go on about it. I didn't sleep at all last night thinking about it." Sirius said his voice pleading. Lizzy, Harry and Lily smiled broadly at this. It was amazing news although it was quite annoying because Sirius had to worry them all.

"Oh Sirius! That's wonderful news!" Lily hugged Sirius who still looked miserable not knowing how to propose to a goddess to be his wife.

"Yeah wonderful mate! Although I will still hurt you for waking me up early. You realize you're not pregnant and have no right to wake me up this early!" James smiled and patted his best friend on his shoulders. It was this time that Lizzy said something that would be a shock to the three people in front of her.

"Maybe you could ask Harry for advice because his proposal this morning was breathtaking." Lizzy waited for the effect of her words. Her wait wasn't long because the moment her words sank into their heads, Lily practically pounced at her at an incredible speed and hugged her tight. James' and Sirius' mouths hang open at the realization. Lily was placing kisses on Harry's face that gained a small laugh from Lizzy. Harry was happy at her mother's acceptance but he was now blushing as she was being kissed like eight months old who just spoke his first word.

"Mum, please stop. I'm getting married, can you please try not to embarrass me in front of my future wife." Harry finally spoke.

"You may be the Boy-who-lived to everyone else but for me, you're MY little cub and not even marrying and having twins can change that." Lily said this like she was talking to an infant.

"Yes mum," Harry replied defeated. He just let his mother bask in the wonder of the moment. Inwardly he was enjoying it as he didn't get to enjoy it when he was young. James and Sirius finally snapped out of their shock and pulled themselves from their bed giving Lizzy a hug and congratulations.

"Well, for me, you Harry would always be the Boy-who-made-a-bowl-of-mashed potato-blow-up-in-my-face." James said recalling the first time he fed Harry with solid foods. Harry was so upset that he unknowingly made the mashed potato blow up. He went over to Harry and shooed Lily from kissing Harry too much because he was already crimson. He then enveloped him in his arms and patted his shoulders.

"Ha! As for me, you're the Boy-who-smacked-me-with-a wooden-spoon!" Sirius said moving over to Harry and gave him a similar gesture as James did.

"Serves you right for feeding him sweaty armpit flavored beans!" Lily scolded.

"Not that I don't enjoy this walk in Harry's baby years memory lane but what about Sirius' dilemma?" Lizzy asked. Hermione was a very good friend of hers and she feels that Hermione deserves a romantic proposal just like she did moments ago. Sirius' face looked gloomy again at the reminder.

"What do I do?" Sirius pleaded for the answer in the people in front of him.

"Well, I have an idea!" Harry said and instructed Sirius as to what he was going to do. He also gave everyone in the room tasks to complete the romantic proposal for Hermione. Everyone understood and at the end of it, Sirius enveloped him in an extremely tight hug as gratitude for his idea.

"Sir – need – air. Need – to – live – to – make – plan – work." Harry said in between shallow breath as his lungs were being crushed by Sirius at the moment.

"Oh, sorry! Thanks a lot." Sirius said letting go of Harry. Harry took in a lot of amount of air with his release.

Hermione was enjoying the air bubbles coming out from their bathtub, she was relaxing and making sure that she didn't stress herself too much or a certain Potions Master might skin her alive if anything happened to his future granddaughters. Her eyes were closed and just humming to herself and her daughters. Her fingers tracing the line in her lower abdomen wondering what she would look like two months from now when her stomach would give in to the sizes her babies will grow into. Her reverie was interrupted as Sirius came in the bathroom.

"Mione, when you're done can you meet me in the balcony of our room? I have a surprise for you." Sirius said without letting his face show that his courage was now something he only remembered having, a long, long time ago. He knew somewhere Godric Gryffindor was now being very disappointed of him because of this.

"Okay, I'll be done in fifteen minutes. I just want to stay in a little bit longer." Hermione replied not moving from her spot.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside." Sirius said and gave her a quick kiss. He strode out of the room letting Hermione relax. Well, more to the truth, to calm his nerves down and prepare him for one of the biggest moment of his life.

Hermione emerged from their bathroom with her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a blue cotton nightdress. She reached the balcony and let out a gasped. The first thing she noticed was that the floor surface originally marble was now covered with clouds. A foot extended to the clouds and they were soft and moved a little as she shifted her weight from the room to the balcony. She was marking the clouds with her footsteps as she strolled towards Sirius who was wearing a green robe and his hair was tied in a ponytail also.

"Sirius, what's this for?" Hermione asked seeing the table for two at Sirius' side with a candle in the middle. In fact she just noticed that apart from the light of the full moon, there were small candles scattered about the clouds.

"This is what you call a dinner fit for a goddess." Sirius replied guiding Hermione to her seat that was made of a lump of cloud shaped into a comfortable dining chair.

"Sirius, you didn't have to. A dinner for two would've been perfect. This is too much." Hermione's eyes were still fixated on the clouds.

"Don't you like it?" Sirius asked nervously. He may have overdone it.

"Are you kidding? This is so sweet, romantic and just enchanting." Hermione averted her eyes from the clouds to Sirius.

"Well you my dear are that and more, that's why you deserve such a dinner. Now dig in!" Sirius said and with that food appeared on their plates looking like they came from an expensive restaurant.

"So have you thought about names?" Hermione was on her second course. Eating like three person was something new to her but didn't complain because her child needed the nutrients.

"Names? Well, I've thought about it but I was thinking that we should think about it together so we both would like it." Sirius was excited about his daughters but thought it better that they decide together. He smiled at this thought. He knew now that he was ready to take Hermione into her life because he was already used to let all the major decisions in his life be decided not only by him but Hermione too.

"Well, they are twins, so maybe we could name each one." Hermione said before placing the steak in her mouth.

"I actually thought of one actually. I didn't know that it was that hard to think of a name for a child before. And that one name gave me a hard time."

"Really? I also have a name in mind but let's hear yours first." Hermione said drinking her pumpkin juice.

"Well, I thought Megan Circe would be nice and then we could call her Meg or Megan for short." Sirius replied. Hoping Hermione would like the name because he would have a hard time thinking of another name.

"Wow! It's a very good name. A strong name for a girl but I like it. I thought Thea Alcina would be nice and we could call her Thea for short." Hermione said thinking of all the names she thought for her daughters but gave Sirius the best one she thought of.

"Ha! Talk about a strong name for a girl. I like that one." Sirius said.

"Well its settled then Megan Circe Granger-Black and Thea Alcina Granger-Black." Hermione said blushing at the thought of using Sirius' last name on her daughters. Hers wasn't even Granger-Black yet.

"Mione are you done with your food because there is something I want to ask you..." Sirius said seriously gathering all his strength so he wouldn't lose it before he could ask Hermione to marry him.

"Yes. I knew there was a catch to all of this effort. Hmm... Could it be that you want me on top tonight? Honestly Sirius Black, you could've just ask." Hermione said shaking her head in disbelief. She was about a week pregnant now but Sirius could still be so persistent about continuing their intimate activities.

"As much as I would want that, it's not what I was going to ask." Sirius was now in front of Hermione offering his hand so Hermione could stand up. Hermione took his hand and was guided a little further into the balcony. The candles that were scattered were now encircling them. Sirius held Hermione with his right hand on her waist and his left was making it way into Hermione's eyes.

"It's a surprise. I'll take my hand off when its time." Sirius said and placed his hand on top of Hermione's eyes. Suddenly Hermione felt they were being lifted from the balcony. Her heart was pounding a bit faster and harder. Sirius felt this and held Hermione tighter to let her know he was there and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Sirius lifted his hand from her eyes. Hermione opened her eyes and let out another gasp when she realized where they were and what was in front of her. They were around fifty to seventy feet from their balcony and were hovering beside the clouds. The moon was the size of their mansion compared to where they stood and the clouds where shaped into letters saying "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! God, Oh yes!" Hermione shrieked and hugged Sirius tight. He then proceeded to give Sirius small kisses all over his face. Sirius was all too happy basking in the kisses that Hermione gave him. He reached into his pocket, pushing Hermione a little to give him space to go down on his knees. He opened the box and showed Hermione what he and Lily chose for this special occasion. The ring was made up of glass bands that were braided and in the middle was a diamond shaped like a tulip in full bloom. It glowed peach the moment the ring was inserted in Hermione's finger. Hermione couldn't be so happy at this moment.

"I really don't know what to say." Was all Hermione could utter looking at the ring.

"Say you won't leave me." Sirius said with fear in his voice. He knew that he couldn't survive without Hermione in her life. He would be more than happy to snog a Dementor the moment it would happen.

Hermione responded with a kiss. It was her turn to show Sirius she wasn't going anywhere. The first kiss was chaste. The second however was passionate. That night their skin bathed in the moonlight and their pleasures were witnessed only by the clouds and the moon. (A/N: I told you I try to keep them PG-13-ish. They just can't help it, forgive them.)

Meanwhile, Ron had asked Fleur to meet him up at the cliff overlooking the ocean. It was their favorite place. They always held their picnics there and sometimes would swim in the ocean using Gillyweed to enjoy the ocean scene. Fleur apparated just in time, like she always did.

"Ron, you wanted to see me?" Fleur said quite nervous that Ron might not want their child.

"Want to see you? You chucked a pregnancy test in my hand for me to figure out that you're pregnant and you tell me I want to see you?" Ron mocked.

"If you don't want the kids fine but don't you dare ask me to get rid of them because Ronald Weasley, over my dead body!" Fleur shouted tears flowing in her eyes.

"Huh? What made you say that? I wasn't going to ask you that. If there was a question I'd ask you right now that wouldn't be it." Ron said closing the gap between them and hugged Fleur. Why would she think that he wouldn't love his own child?

"Really?" There was a rush of relief in Fleur's heart.

"Yeah, but I was going to ask you something." Ron said and lifted his wand and pointed at the ocean.

"What is it?" Fleur asked wiping her tears away.

"This." A blast of orange light flew from his wand. The blast disappeared and it's as though nothing happened but two seconds later the whole ocean was illuminated with letters made out of fire burning on top of the ocean proposing to Fleur. Fleur cried again but this time she was the one who took out her wand and answered Ron the same way he asked. There was another group of letters that formed 'YES' just below Ron's words. Ron was so happy that he hugged Fleur and kissed her passionately. He then knelt down and shoved his hand in his pocket. Instead of pulling out a box, he pulled out a ribbon adorned with miniature flowers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't buy you an expensive ring so I made one especially for you." Ron was quite embarrassed at this because at this moment he hated being poor. But he knows that not even his poverty will take Fleur away from him. He then placed it in Fleur's fingers and it magically entangled itself in Fleur's finger and hand. Fleur adored this engagement ring from Ron and thought it was the most beautiful and unique engagement ring ever.

"Well, from the looks of it, not even the most expensive ring can ever be more beautiful." Fleur said to ease Ron's embarrassment. She knew that she was luckier to have Ron as his husband than having all the Galleons in the world.

Amanda was in the library and reading on some of the lessons she will be teaching in the next few months. She was so immersed in the book that she didn't see the house-elf that came in the library.

"Professor Warren, someone is wanting to give you this." The house-elf said and handed her a single rose. With that the house-elf ran towards the exit. She didn't even get the chance to ask from whom was it. But then again it wasn't a question at all as there was only one man who would go to all the trouble of asking a house-elf to give her a rose. Before she could go back to her book, there was another house-elf that appeared in front of her and said the same thing before scrambling out of the library. Before she could react another one appeared and they kept appearing after another. After ten minutes, there was a variety of roses in front of her. She was admiring the sight in front of her when another noise disturbed her. When she looked down expecting to see a house-elf, she was dismayed as she saw a pair of human feet. She looked up and saw Remus in his not at all shabby clothes.

"Expecting someone else?" Remus asked.

"Well, I was being presented with roses all this time by house-elves that I'm beginning to wonder who it came from." Amanda said this as if it wasn't Remus who had the flowers delivered.

"Hmm… Looks like I have a competition." Remus shook his head. "Well, I shouldn't worry about it, with that many flowers I say he's going to propose to you." Amanda was shocked when she heard this.

"Hmm… Well, he's quite confident that I would say yes. Why do you think Remus?" Amanda said recovering fast. She was now slowly closing the distance between them.

"Maybe he knows that he's irresistible or that he knows you would know what will happen to him if you refuse." Remus' breathing was getting shallower and faster as Amanda's hands were now in his waist.

"Probably go to his best friends, sob like mad and then commit suicide." Amanda was now whispering in his ears seductively.

"Close, but then I'd say he'd skip the first two things and go straight to killing himself." Remus voice was barely audible.

"Hmm… I wouldn't want that to happen now would I?" Amanda's nose was now caressing his neck.

"Well, no. It will be a mess." Remus tried to stay calm but his heart and 'mini-him' can't seem to obey him.

"Oh well, might as well go and tell him I accept don't I?" Amanda was aware of what he was doing to Remus that she pressed herself against him.

"Yeah, but then again a kiss would be much better." Remus said and pressed his lips in Amanda's because it was already unbearable.

A/N: I'm sorry I can't keep their hormones in check. Not my fault if they're at it like bunnies! Warning: don't go peeking in the cage of bunnies at night because they lose their cute factor and innocence late at night. I learned this the hard way. It was a disturbing sight watching cute, sweet innocent bunnies at it. Anyway, on to Karaoke night! Don't worry, it will be a PG-13 or I will strangle anyone who opposes. Ginny's secret to be revealed! Review please.


	28. Karaoke Night part 1

Standard Disclaimers Applied – I had to put this up since the songs here are not my own and the characters too except those you don't find in the book.

A/N: Hello again my avid readers! So here it is the Karaoke Night. Finally! Anyway, I'm really excited about this chapter because I finally got to write it. I mean the idea had been nagging in my head for quite some time now. Another Warning: It might be a little bit OOC-ish. Oh and Miguel's here! On with the story…

P.S. As much as I would want to give you a shorter version (meaning I'll just give you the title of the song and let you play it in your head) but there are songs here that you might not be familiar with and that the lyrics say so much about their feelings I just have to include them.

P.P.S.: For DM/HP fans out there. I have a new fic about them. Horror/Romance story, you might want to check it out.

Chapter 28: Karaoke Night

The massive hall in the Black-Potter (changed because Hermione's last name will be changed to Black sometime soon) residence was decorated to look like a Muggle mini-concert. There was a platform serving as a stage and a microphone in the middle. At various places were speakers of different sizes and shapes. There was a DJ who was a wizard but was addicted to Muggle music that was preparing his music. Ginny Weasely was now standing in the middle of the room to check if everything was in order. Admiring her handiwork she then proceeded to signal Miguel to open the door leading the guests inside. The audience for this mini-Muggle concert was very close friends and relatives. It was her idea after all to hold this party because of all the wonderful things that's been happening to them recently. She and Miguel helped out to make sure everything was in order. Miguel made the invitation, invited the DJ, designed the decorations and persuaded everyone to wear Muggle clothing as it is the theme of the night. Ginny was the one who put up the decoration and made the program. They went inside and settled with their counterparts. Instead of stools though, they were two seat couches scattered around.

As everyone settled in she stood in the middle of the stage and a spotlight, controlled by the DJ and with a little help from Dobby, got the attention of everyone.

She held on to a microphone, that no one but Harry, Hermione and Lily recognized.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to our Post-Voldemort demise/baby showers/engagement party!" Ginny said her voice resonating in the hall. Everyone clapped.

"As you know, this party is with muggle theme so if you please, hand over your wands to Winky in exchange for your refreshments. Don't worry, they will be handed over when we're done." As Ginny said this Winky started fussing over everyone and gave them their refreshments. Everyone was curious as to why they were given small glasses (shot glasses) with a clear liquid in it.

"To start the evening please empty your glasses," Ginny ordered. Many were reluctant but they all obeyed. Most people coughed and didn't like the taste of the liquid but couldn't do anything now as it was down their throat. When they were done Winky handed them bottles of beer and vodka.

"I do hope you enjoyed that as you have just swallowed a drink called _tecoila_." Ginny said smiling. At this Miguel coughed to get Ginny's attention and whispered something in her ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I stand corrected. It is tequila. It's a muggle drink that gives you confidence, well from what I gathered." Hermione and Lily coughed and almost gagged as they wanted to get the alcohol out of their system knowing it is bad for their children health. Harry was surprised at this.

"Don't worry Mione and Mrs Potter, and don't look at me like that Harry, I took precautions because of their delicate condition. Professor Snape was happy to make the tequila harmless to your babies so on with the program." Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"Well, usually we could hire bands to play for us but I have a better idea! I will call upon you one by one and then you will sing in front of everyone." There were different reactions from excited to groaning.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure that I'd set you up a good costume and that your songs will reflect something about you. These are muggle songs mind you. I will be the only one who could use my wand so you have to come up backstage as Miguel calls your name or signals for you to go backstage. Miguel, if you please choose our first victim, I mean, performer." Ginny said and giggled.

"Why thank you young Ginny. For our first performer, why not start with the goddess herself, her holiness Hermione Granger!" Miguel shouted but didn't have to as the microphone was doing all the work of increasing his voice. There was a loud applause from everyone. Hermione didn't want to go up the stage so Harry and Ron started cheering them on.

"Mione! Mione!" They kept saying this until everyone was shouting her name. When she finally stood up everyone cheered and clapped.

"Your highness, if you please, proceed to the backstage." Miguel led her to the backstage. Ginny was waiting for her there.

Hermione went backstage and was met by Ginny. Ginny pointed her wand at her and the blue sweater she was wearing was now replaced with a spaghetti strapped top that ended just around her ribcage showing plenty of her flat tummy and her slender shoulders. Her thick jogging pants were replaced with a low cut jeans that were faded blue. It hugged her hips just so. Hermione instantly started to cover herself up with her hands but it was hindered by Ginny by catching her hands and placing them beside her.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell is the meaning of this?"

"Well, for your performance, you will sing and dance for Sirius. And since I heard you already sang him a love song once before, I guess this would be nice for a change. Remember, you can see the lyrics of the song in front of you so you wouldn't get lost. The tune is already planted in your brain with the spell I did and this is you, so try to have fun, okay? Good luck." Hermione wanted to protest but Ginny already pushed her to the curtains and was seen by everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Hermione Granger with a song and dance number for her soon to be husband Sirius Black!" Came Miguel's voice. The spotlight focused on her and everyone gasped. Sirius mouth was hanging open. Hermione stood there with her milky white skin, her chest was rising slowly up and down showed by her cleavage and the curve on her waist was unmistakable. Her tummy was still flat since she was only a few weeks pregnant. Her hair was also curled into big coils. The audience' shock was interrupted by a loud beat. Hermione was being pushed into the place of the microphone. She now held the microphone and started seeing lyrics in front of her. At first she was a bit shy but by the second line she figured that she shouldn't be such a kill joy and besides wasn't it her fantasy to dance sexy in front of Sirius just to show him that she can make Sirius' blood boil with desire.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you – _She looked directly at Sirius.

_Should wear a warning – _She licked her lips.

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin – _She bit her lips.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high – _Her waist were now swaying to the beat.

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning round and round_

_Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late – _By this time James and Remus had to laugh at Sirius' crimson face.

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

_Too high – _Hermione was covered with sweat from dancing so sexy

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now _

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now – _Hermione looked directly at Sirius as if daring him to lunge at her right that moment.

Toxic – Britney Spears

Hermione finished sweating, panting and with a bow. The cheer was deafening and was coming from the younger adults that were there. Miguel got the microphone from Hermione and was led back to her chair and before Sirius could kiss her because of her incredibly hot performance his name was called.

"Go Sirius!" James and Remus cheered on. Sirius stood up immediately and went backstage but not before bowing to the audience.

Sirius came out and an applause welcomed when he emerged. He was wearing a black tight shirt that looked like the sleeves were torn off. A black cotton wristband hugged his wrist and his hair was fashioned for him to look like a rock star. He then saw what he needed to sing and reading the lyrics ahead he prepared to pour himself to the song because it was for Hermione.

_Am I real?_

_Do the words I speak before you_

_Make you feel_

_That the love I have for you_

_Will see no ending?_

_Well, if you look into my eyes_

_Then you should know_

_That there is nothing here to doubt_

_Nothing to fear_

_And you can lay your questions down_

_'Cause if you'll hold me_

_We can fade into the night_

_And you'll know_

_The world could die_

_And everything may lie_

_Still you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_But longer than it'll last_

_I'll be by your side_

_Take my hand_

_And gently close your eyes_

_So you could understand_

_That there's no greater love tonight_

_Than what I've for you_

_Well, if you feel the same way for me_

_Then let go_

_We can journey to a garden no one knows_

_Life is short, my darling_

_Tell me that you love me_

_So we can fade into the night_

_And you'll know_

_The world could die_

_And everything may lie_

_Still you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_And everything won't last_

_But I'll be by your side_

_Forever by your side_

_So you won't cry_

214 – RiverMaya

Sirius looked into Hermione's eyes throughout the whole song to tell her how sincere the words in the song were. Hermione was almost in tears hearing the song. It was sweet, sincere and best of all it was for her from the man she loved.

It was now Lizzy's turn to sing. This is what she sang.

_Well I'll always be there for you _

_When you need someone well I'll be that one you need_

She knew how there were many times Harry felt so alone and with no one who could understand him, not even his best friends.

_Well I'll do all my best to, to protect you_

Now that he has her, he would never let her feel that way again.

_When the tears get in your eyes_

Harry would have to learn to cry to her now because if need be she'll cry with him, just to let him now that she cares.

_Well I'll be the one that's by your side _

_Chorus: _

_Well I'll be there _

_when you call me in the middle of the night_

No nightmares would ever bother him again.

_I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes_

Lizzy knew that Harry cried too much before that he didn't deserve to anymore, not in this lifetime if she could help it.

_(I promise) I promise _

_(I promise) _

_I promise I will _

_When I'll take good care of you _

_Take your darkest night and make it bright for you _

_Well I'll be there to make you strong _

_And to lean on _

_When this world has turned so cold _

_Well I'll be the one that's there to hold _

_Chorus: _

_Well I'll be there _

_when you call me in the middle of the night _

_I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes _

_(I promise) I promise _

_(I promise) _

_I promise I will _

_Well I'll be there _

_when you call me in the middle of the night _

_I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes _

_(I promise) I promise _

_(I promise) _

_I promise I will _

_And I'll love you more everyday _

_And nothing will take that love away _

_When you need someone _

_I promise I'll be there for you _

_There for you _

_Chorus: _

_Well I'll be there _

_when you call me in the middle of the night _

_I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes _

_(I promise) I promise _

_(I promise) _

_I promise I will _

_I promise _

_I promise _

_When you call me _

_I promise _

_I promise I will_

I promise – Stacy Orico

The audience was awed. Lily was in tears with James holding her. Amanda was also trying to keep her tears from falling as she buried her face into Remus' neck. Harry was wiping his tears. Asking himself how he could be so lucky to have her. Before Miguel could call the next performer, Ginny came out of the backstage and whispered something into Miguel. Miguel grinned showing his fangs.

TBC

A/N: Okay, let's take a break. It seems that Ginny's secret has been intriguing everyone and that everyone's got ideas on what is it. How about this, let's vote on it. As for now, I only have two ideas from you and that's Ginny/Miguel and Ginny/Snape. It wasn't what I originally thought of but why don't we get all your ideas on who she's snogging and then vote on it. Pls put it in your reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry it took too long, I promise every Thursday I will upload as my days off are Tuesday nights and Wednesday nights which means I can write at those times. There are only two more chapter on the Karaoke night and then the grand wedding and then the kids are born. That would be the end chapter. We're finally getting there. The sequel is screaming in my head as I write this. Reviews please.


	29. Ginny's Revelation

Disclaimer: Need I mention this over and over? Not mine. Never will be.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know for about more than a year this short chapter isn't acceptable. But let's get a move on, shall we? I won't be surprised if you won't read it after this with what I did to the story.

* * *

Ginny was a nervous wreck. Several days after the Karaoke night, she was about to tell them her relationship with a person who, apart from her brothers, no one else knew. She reckons Hermione and Harry already know about it being Ron's bestfriends but thankfully she haven't heard a peep from them. Her brothers were expecting her to declare her love at the Karaoke night but then she lost courage and decided that she should tell them at a later date. Well, another opportunity showed itself as the Potters and Blacks decided to plan a dinner outside the manor with the Weasleys. She was so nervous about coming out that Charlie and Bill came home to give moral support.

"Ginny!" Ginny jumped as her mother called her name.

"What happened to you, its like you've seen a ghost." Mrs Weasley said when she saw her daughter jumped.

"I'm sorry, my head was just someplace else. Is there anything you need me for?" Ginny asked trying to force a smile.

"Are you alright Virginia? You look flustered."

"Mother! I asked you not to call me that for the millionth time!"

"Oh forgive me dear. Well, it seems you're doing fine. Go outside and help Hermione and the others with the cooking. I'll go supervise your brothers with setting the tables outside." Mrs. Weasley said as she strode off outside.

Ginny came in the kitchen rather pale. Hermione, Lily, Lizzy and Amanda was there and looked at her direction as she entered.

"Anything I can do to help?" She said half staring into space and half trying in vain to look at their faces. If not for their hair color she wouldn't have known who's who because for some reason their faces just won't register in her mind.

"Ginny, are you alright? You look out of it dear." Lily said lovingly. She stopped chopping her carrots and touched Ginny's cheek.

"Help me." Ginny couldn't help herself. She hugged the woman who gave birth to the first boy she ever had a crush on.

"What's wrong honey?" It was Amanda now who stopped looking at the spell she was doing to wash the dishes.

"I, I, ---" Ginny was at a lost for words. This was such a huge deal for her. Her whole life depended on her parents approval of her choice of mate.

"Oh, don't tell me, you decided to tell them haven't you? Hermione said as she sipped from the wooden spoon that contained the caserole that was on the menu for the night's dinner. She glanced at Ginny but kept a watchful eye on the caserole to make sure she doesn't overcook it.

"Oooh. Tough. I'm so glad I didn't tell my parents about my pregnancy." Lizzy said and stopped as everyone looked at her. "Oh, sorry, not helping." She continued taking utensils from the cupboard.

"You mean to say that you're pregnant?"

"God no! And how come you know Lizzy? Ah, I should've known that scar faced do-gooder couldn't keep his mouth shut. --- Oh, sorry Mrs. Potter."

"Quite alright but what is this all about?"

"Come on, out with it!" Amanda said as she now sat down beside Ginny very interested about the situation that got her quite frightened.

Ginny started to tell them about who she was dating and the two older women dropped their jaws at the revelation.

"Wow, now that was unexpected!" was all Amanda could say as she stood up and continued to dry off the dishes she was washing.

"Look, Ginny, I never had a girl but then if ever I did or will and this happened, here's what I can tell you. As a mother I would accept you and love you no matter what even if you're dating ---" Lily was interrupted by Sirius head peeping from the back door sporting the beak of a parrot.

"Oooh, gossip! Come on, do tell!" Sirius said nonchalant about the beak that was portruding where his mouth should be.

"Sirius! What is that on your mouth?" Hermione said more curious than furious and thought that it rather looked funny on him.

"We were throwing spells at each other for the fun of it and I got stuck with this. I was going to ask you to take care of it honey but then I thought I heard something about dating." Hermione zapped Sirius mouth back on.

"Thank you sweetie. I love --." Sirius was cut off by a spell turning his arms to that of a panda.

"Love to stay and chat but I have to maim your husband," He said towards Lily and another spell came and turned his ears to that of rabbits. "And your future husband too." He turned to Amanda. Both women just shrugged. Before he was out of earshot they all heard them say "Damn it Harry, Hermione just fixed that!" They all chuckled.

"Well, just know that we're here for you when you do it. Now start peeling those potatoes." Lily said as she continued to chop her carrots.

The dinner was marvelous everyone was having a great time when Severus Snape appeared out of nowhere bringing some vials and huge box of cake.

"I apologize for my being late. Somebody replaced my cauldron with exploding ones that I had to make another one of these for all the mother to be's in this table." Severus Snape was eyeing the three Marauders and as he did, the twins were signalling that they did it earning a suppressed laugh from the three.

"That's alright, here have a seat." Lily said as she conjured a chair between her and Hermione. Before they could continue, Miguel arrived as well who as usual brought his impeccable manners. They couldn't offer him dinner but he sat down beside Ginny. It didn't help her nerve one bit.

"Are you sure you are going to announce this tonight?" Miguel whispered. Severus Snape saw this and was eyeing Miguel quite intently.

Ginny started to hit her goblet with her fork wanting to get everyone's attention. Her brothers were the first to be silent tapping each other and looking at her direction. Everyone went quiet and perhaps the ones who know the secret already was preparing a speech or a move if Ginny's announcement went badly.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you." Ginny said nervously.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley said in her motherly voice that she fears she won't hear again after her news.

* * *

Commercial Break:

A/N: So has anyone guessed yet? LOL. I know I'm evil. I mean at this point it could be anyone and I know what you're probably going to throw rotten tomatoes at me, I would just like to explain that I stuck with my original idea which might surprise you. I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped reading though. sigh It was great having you as readers though. Thank you for all your time.

And we're back...

P.S.

Sequel is being written as you read this.

* * *

"Well, you see its about time that I tell you that I uhm, also want to introduce the person I've been with." Ginny said. She thought it was a pretty good start. Kind of a calm before the storm thing.

"It was about time you introduced someone. I'm surprised you're only going to tell us now. So who is the lucky chap?" Her father asked.

"Before I tell you who, I would just like to emphasize that this person is just wonderful and means the world to me and it would really be great if you could accept us," Ginny continued.

"Well, I doubt she's anything but wonderful seeing that you are quite smitten with him." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well actually I'm dating ----" (drum roll please...pretend you hear drum rolls...) Parvati so its 'her' mother, father." Ginny said and for the first time in the whole year that they were together she breathed easily. She felt that a ton of weight was lifted from her shoulders. It didn't lift her nervousness about her parent's reaction though.

"Ginny Weasley! I can't believe this!" Mrs Weasely said and stood up.

"Mum," Ron was the first to aid her sister.

"You just shut up Ronald, this is between your sister and your father and I." Ron shut up.

"Young lady, come here." Ginny walked towards her mother as if her every step was drawing closer to her death. Of everything she anticipated her mother would do, that wasn't it. Mrs. Weasely hugged her daughter tightly. And Ginny just hugged back.

"Don't ever think for a second that you can tell us anything about yourself that we would ever love you any less!" Mrs Weasely said tears flowing from her eyes.

"Well, I already have six sons, who needs another one?" Arthur Weasely said and everyone who knew about it was relieved.

"Whew! I actually prepared a whole speech about defending you." Ron said as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Ron, that's so sweet." Lizzy commented.

"Not really as we all know Ron just did that because who else is he going to pick on when Ginny left home." Hermione shrugged and everyone laughed, well except Severus Snape.


	30. Chapter 30

It has been exactly a month after Hermione, Lily, Lizy, Fleur and Amanda all gave birth to their twins. It wasn't at all surprising that they did as they did conceive them the very same night. As a reward for the hours of labor, breastfeeding and what have you of giving birth, Sirius, James, Harry, Ron and Remus though it would do them good to walk about and spend one day out. The women were all skeptical about their ability to take care of their children but after being insisted upon by their husbands, they obliged.

They approach the manor carrying with them a whole day's worth of shopping and laughter that was evidence that they had a good time. As they entered the mansion they all gasped at the sight before them and worry filled their hearts. Scattered and broken toys filled the floor. Baby powders and even diapers lay torn on the wooden floor. After a few seconds, fear had a firm grasp on their heart that caused them to drop all their shopping bags and hurried to where the nursery is.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

All of them, babies and their fathers lay peacefully sleeping. Remus was on the couch with his first twin curled up like a little fur ball at the side of his head and his second was in her human form but with her tail resting between her legs. Both of his twins were born animagi of the wolf variety. The first twin was a boy with glowing silver eyes, and like it was now an all white furry small cub except for the black color on the tip of its tail. Aaron, as he was called, had rested his now 3 inch tail on his father's neck making it look like Remus was wearing a scarf. Aoi was the second and had glowing blue eyes whether in human form or in her animagi form but she was gray all over and had the same black tip in her tail like her brother's.

Harry and Sirius' children were sandwiched between them as they were all on the soft mattress on the floor. Harry also had a boy (Hilton) and a girl (Lainey). They had their father's eyes and their mother's hair.

Sirius had two daughters, Megan and Thea who were identical except for their eye and hair color.

Ron was snoring softly on the rocking chair his hand on the obviously conjured crib. Inside were Reilley, with his flaming red hair, signature of being a Weasley and Francesca with her platinum blonde hair, courtesy of her mother. James had Lester and Laurence sleeping soundly on his stomach.

"Give them Voldemort and they can withstand the most horrible torture and agony. Give them their kids for a day and they fall down easily." Hermione said sighing at the scene before her.

"Could you think of a better view than this?" Lily asked the women beside her. Nobody answered as they were still mesmerized by the beautiful image in front of them.

"We ought to take a picture!" Amanda suggested excitedly though in a low voice so that the babies won't wake up. They all smiled and took a picture. To their gratitude, not one of the sleeping fathers or babies woke up.

The End.


End file.
